MY DESTINY
by silkyjacob
Summary: Bella and Jake were childhood sweethearts .They got separated due to hands of cruel fate. After few years,fresh from a bitter break up; Bella comes in face with her old love Jacob ,but he has changed a lot. Will the destiny that drew them apart ... help them to come together now or rip them further away ? Will Bella win against all odds and be with her love for forever ?AH
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

 **Disclaimer: all the characters are of SM**

BPOV

"How could he do this to me?" I sat thinking for umpteenth time while watching the re -runs of Dexter .

I was watching Dexter meticulously killing the man who had killed his wife.

I so wished I could DISPOSE Edward now like that . I imagined his face instead seeing the victim's face as I was doing the honours slowly.

I got little satisfaction as I did the deed in my mind .

"Stop watching that show ,Bella "Angela said as she walked in and saw me catching the re runs of the show with a tub of ice cream in my lap .

She is my friend and also my room mate who was little pissed at me.

"Watch some girly movies instead of watching this violent crap. It will take your mind off from your ex"she said while taking a scoop from my tub.

"No ,I am not mourning any break up ,Angela .He freaking cheated on me with that office slut Lauren ,of all people . I am up for some adventure and bloody action." I said while gulping my chocolate filled vanilla ice cream and glued my eyes again to the screen

"I am too chicken to do it,so take it easy. let me use my imagination for revenge " I said while I slumped in the sofa holding my favorite throw and Angela switched off the TV despite my protest .

I wanted to sit here like zombie with what I had seen less than six hours ago.

"Come on Bella,rant it out to me. It will feel good "Angela nudged me .

"No " I whispered as I closed my eyes and finally tears slid from eyes as the image of Lauren and Edward fucking each other in our bed popped back in my mind. I sobbed loudly as I remembered the scene .

Edward had been stalling and giving lame reason for not letting me move in together sooner with he even serious?

Why did he then propose me to be his girlfriend ,he was the one who suggested we move in together at first but ...if he didn't want to continue the relationship he should have told straight on my face instead of doing such things on my back.

Inspite of my promise to not to cry over that shit , I cried again .

JPOV

I have been here before SO they tell me.I remember very vaguely as some fog is spreading before my mind .

Its frustrating that they tell me I forgot all my recent memories. I have memories of 16 year old not 9 year old that I act before everyone. The cab driver slows down the car and with that my stream of images slow

Rachel is still talking with the driver animatedly but I can't make out what is she whispering to him .

Her voice soothes me as it gives me a warm feeling deep down. She looks like Rachel and dad calls by her that name ,she looks older .

Maybe she is my sister is worried she says but I have trouble relating believing couldn't save me from the horrendous clutches of Mrs Victoria Lowell.

I have handled myself pretty well her 'caring'. thanks to mom's childhood talk about good and bad touch along with my own experience when her hands went down too far near my.

I was not besotted with her and did what I could do . I had pushed her away from me and shouted like a 9 year old when she tried to blackmail me in giving to her 'affections". From that day my dad believed me and a servant was with he me but he too is now with her .

I get beatings from him the damn Riley whenever I refuse to take medicines and after taking it as my body goes into convulsions taking darn medicines and have made me wheel chair bound . My legs are going down too.

Maybe dad is right ,I am blaming my disability problems on her .

But I can't afford to be lax and have to be alert at all times.I don't believe the redhead, I am glad Dad is thinking of a baby sitter for me.I closed my eyes shoving my sad thoughts and thinking of my childhood friend and my true love Bella .How we used to play at the beach .I was happy the way we took our relationship to next level,remembering the last time we kissed .It was ...

BPOV

"Are you really serious ?You are really game to some real life risk and adventure " Angela asked me.

"yes , I am .Just tell me what is the game all about?" I said after wiping away my tears.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and review ,tell me should i write or not. Jacob's pov is jumbled because he's not alright for this page now,read on to find more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

BPOV

I had tried my best to give in my old relationship which I almost did .

After breaking up with Jacob I didn't date much. Edward had been sweet, smooth and caring when I came in New York to study my masters in literature. I

didn't date when I was in my bachelors, it hurt too much that I missed Jacob so much. I never got over Jacob…stop I will break into pieces if I think about it.

"Are you sure? It's too dangerous. Forget it" said Angela bringing out of my thoughts .

"No. I won't chicken out."I said.

"OK. I am calling my cousin Paul Larsen" said Angela and started dialing on her mobile.

* * *

After 3 hours

Paul was fine looking man. He was tall and his skin tone reminded me of Jacob's gorgeous russet skin.

"Are you Quileute?" I asked him as he sat on the bar stool at the kitchen while he sipped the latte Angela had prepared for us .

"No. My mom is from Makah res and dad is white. I guess I take after my mom .Funny how you soon , got so close to my roots," Paul winked at me and then continued "So you have degree in special education as well "

I nodded and replied " I am working in a well known magazine with your cousin right now "

"Well Bella, it's nice. You have to work full time for the part. You have to work as my agent ...My brother –in-law's life in danger... My father –in-law doesn't believe my word. I talked about the treatment meted to him along with the evidences I gathered to the required social work organizations "Paul stopped looking at me with his brow furrowed at me."

"I will leave my job anyways...my cheating ex...leave it . So what happened? The matter is solved then. Where do I figure in all this to help" I said while placing my coffee mug down on the table.

"Where is the risk?" I asked Paul who was quiet now.

"The officials who were involved in the case have either left the case abruptly in the middle or transferred to more sensitive cases across the state .You had heard of Bree salt's murder , Right?" Angela asked me .

"Yeah, her body was found in a gruesome manner" I replied.

Paul passed his phone to me" She was handling his case and was going to the police with the evidence. But Victoria first threatened her and then offered to buy her off. She didn't but her team sold the evidences we had gathered with the originals." he showed me the messages between Victoria and Bree forwarded to his number.

"Why don't you take this to police?" I asked him

"I don't have any proof that she killed her. She will be let off the hok as she's close to my father in law, Billy . Well he doesn't know that she has contacts with underworld. If she gets I am behind her then she will try to harm my wife, Rachel" Paul said and then continued

"You have to be very alert. Normal detectives have gone cold to my work; my friends are spying on her with great risk to their lives. You have to save my brother in law from her clutches and gather evidence against her under her nose at the same time . Are you still game for it?" he asked me with serious look on his face.

"Yeah I am game but what's the need of special education "I replied.

I was not a coward and would not back off from the challenge thrown at me. I felt like a wimp after Edward treated me like that. I felt so …

"She tried to force upon him. He had lost his recent memories in an accident .When he woke up he had memories of his 16 year old self. His leg was fractured badly but it was healing anyway. Rachel had gone to give him the medicines; she saw Victoria through the opening of the door was trying to get in his pants. He pushed her away and Rachel was about to push the door and scratch the woman herself for trying to take advantage .She stopped short as she heard Victoria shout that she would press charges against him and ruin his life for good. He fell down and has been acting as a 9 year old kid since then. The doctor told he should be given medicines lest he forgets everything"Paul said in a grave tone and excused himself to washroom.

Angela while washing the cups continued the tale "Billy, his father – in –law is looking for a person who will sit and look after his son diverting his mind in studies. Hence, the need of governess . It's the only way we can approach him .Paul loves his wife very much and seeing her tense makes him sad. He's frustrated that he can't do anything to save her brother."she said while she was placing the cups to dry as Paul came out.

"It's nice then, Angela. I am resigning from the job. You were right I don't need to face Edward ,for the time being. It's a huge relief for me. And we need to save the poor chap however dangerous it is."I said while pacing the kitchen. "I have been careful all my life and what I get in return, now it's time for a little adventure "

"So, you have made up your mind. Thanks a lot Bella . Now get ready to prepare with me for the interview "said Paul now smiling a little.

"Why? I have the qualifications. Thank you ! "I replied in a huff.

"You won't get the job as Victoria is seeing the process with Billy. She needs little greedy and weak human for the job whom she can influence .You will need tips for acting like that "Paul said with a smirk.

"Okay, tutor me O great Paul King of seven kingdoms of the little sea " I said and sat down for my lessons.

* * *

 **1 week later**

I applied for the job and got called for the interview.

Paul helped me keeping Edward's calls at bay away from me. He has been irritating me like a pest while I learned how to act in the house, how to pass messages, how to handle the spy things et al.

Paul gave his piece of mind to him when Edward came with flowers the day before the interview while I was practicing my mock interviews with Angela.

Got to say he has now got the time to meet me!

After that he didn't bring his sorry ass at my door to ask his useless plea of forgiveness anymore . He should have thought it before fucking Lauren, I am better without like a cheating ass in my life. I had heard rumors of him fucking in the office but I didn't believe it till I caught him red handed. That's the reason he didn't touch me all these years telling me that he was waiting for our marriage. I had been a fool to believe him; naturally I am ugly enough to be with him.

The mansion was close to the nearest town near Yellowstone national park, it was very cut off from the normal hustle bustle

The day of the interview arrived and as Paul had described ,the mansion was too huge. The amazing scenery and the landscape was straight out of the magazine .

I was amazed how huge it was with stables filled with horses and manicured lawns.

A/N: **Thanks for reading! Read and people please if you want me to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

 **FangsandDaggers,** T **wisted Musalih ,X169AJBX ,adrianiforever ,corkykellems and lytebrytehybrid88**

 **thanks for following this pic :)**

BPOV

The marbled entryway to the house was simply mind-blowing.

I was ushered by Mrs. Cope, the old house keeper, in a spacious hall .

It had creamy paint and dark hardwood floors. "Mrs. Lowell, Isabella swan has come for the interview ".Saying this she went away and leaving me alone .

I was staring at the beautiful redhead who was sitting on the plush expensive sofa , she was acting like she owned the place .

If Paul had not filled me in about her, I could not have guessed she is in her 40's .She could easily pass herself as early 30's woman.

She had an air of glamour around her but she was no match to Aunt Sarah, she was beautiful both from inside and outside.

Sarah didn't need fake things to attract people to her. Stop…I scolded myself you have come here to save someone not to think about your sorry past.

"Well, miss Swan. Please have a seat. "As she gestured me to sit in a divan next to her while showing off her dark red nail paint which screamed like blood on her hand."Mr. BILLY will be joining us shortly, till then we can start your interview"

I answered the questions posed by her easily as taught by Paul. I cringed inside I saw Victoria beaming on the sly.

Before she could continue further, someone was entering the room on a wheel chair to join us.

I turned my head to greet when the man came in the room greeted Victoria .

She then informed me that Mr. Billy will come here shortly .

But when my eyes met with his, I let out a loud gasp as he too gasped out 'Bella' on seeing me.

I couldn't believe it that it was Billy black,once upon a time hw was like my second father and father of my first boyfriend Jacob black. "Hi, Billy. I didn't expect to see you here. I applied for the job as governess here". I said at last after shaking his hands.

His warmth radiated for me as always, I had to pinch myself that I was seeing him for real.

We were meeting after such a long time.

"Mrs. Lowell, no need to talk and looking for any more. She is selected for the job "Billy said while grinning. I was taken aback as it hit me then that Jacob was the guy I needed to save from her clutches.

I could see Billy trusted Victoria very much. "do you know her? It has been a pleasure interviewing her."Victoria said while getting flustered.

Clearly it was the first time that Billy had taken decision on his own which was troubling her a little. I was trying to maintain a composed look as my emotions were running berserk.

"Yeah, she's like a daughter to me. Her father is my best friend. Please excuse us I want to catch up with her as we are meeting after a long time." He said and then Victoria left the room while eyeing me for the last time.

I prayed that she doesn't read too much on my stance which was shaky now. Billy took me in his room which was quite spacious and it opened to the lawns at other end of the room. Closing the door of his room I ventured out at the threshold of the lawn.

"So Billy, why did you leave after my 18th birthday ?"I asked him, my eyes staring down to his.

He appeared sad and was suddenly crumbling under my stare, which he should be. They disappeared out of my life without any trace for years." you know Jake and I were close. You didn't even talk to dad before leaving unannounced. He too was hurt along with me "I sniffled trying to hold back my traitorous tears from flowing out in full force. I was done crying for them!

"We were not, good enough for you, isn't it? After all; now you are wealthy and we are poor people . " I asked while wiping my tears away.

"No dear, it's not like that. I was ashamed that I hurt you and your dad so badly ... and that I didn't have courage to meet Charlie after I got rich. We had to flee la push because Joshua Uley had cheated us. He brought Jake and me on the streets. Jake and I worked day and night for making the business of 'Black craft 'standing now where it is today. Please forgive me, Bella ."Billy said with tears glistening in his eyes. "We had to leave the place only with clothes on our back and my disability check"

"You could have told us. We could have done something for you .Dad was … your closest friend even Jake was like a son to him. We were family, isn't it; you used to say every time .What was the need of running away?" I whispered.

"Bella it was hard that I was cheated by one of my closest friend who was a part of my community too . I didn't want to drag Charlie into this." His eyes pleaded for my understanding but I just couldn't .

"Charlie would be caught in the tricky tribal mess, when they couldn't save their chief he would stand no chance. It's the last thing I would want to drag him down in my mess. I have gathered my property from now and Vic helped me to teach Uley a fitting lesson. Jake tried to talk to you before leaving and wanted to be in touch but I stopped him doing that. It hit him hard when I told him what kind of life could he give to you." he said while his face was scrunched up as he was remembering it all again.

"How could you do that to him? You don't speak for me, Billy. It was my choice to make. You don't know how hurt and depressed I was after both of you left unannounced . At least Jake and I could be in touch, it would have lessened the... "I said finally sobbing silently, as I remembered those months of silence as dad and I mourned for the Blacks.

"I am sorry . I have realized now that I was wrong . I felt everyone was laughing at me and felt like a lose…when we had to fled. I dragged my son down in the dump with me .Jacob and I worked hard nonstop for two years till success found us . Everything was going well . I had persuaded him one day to go and enjoy partying in the clubs after we got time on our hands. Jake was very miserable, whenever he got free time he used to spend time drinking. He started drinking so much that I could not even try to make him go anywhere out . He used to call your name in his drunken stupor."

"Why didn't you call me then? I was so hurt and am still hurt by all of this. I loved you like my dad . But why did you hurt me like this?" I asked wiping my tears away as Billy wheeled himself near me and patted on my arm.

"I thought you would have moved on and it would be cruel if I called you when you didn't have any proper closure from Jake. I didn't want to disturb your life. You are too precious to me to get caught in this mess. You are a smart, gorgeous girl; I had hoped you would have moved on as time went by .Please tell me what can I do to make up to you. It hurts seeing my almost daughter hurting like this "he said.

"I did, Billy but it took my wounds to heal but still it is festering underneath. If you really meant what you said please come clean to Charlie .I would like to have your number Billy as I will be looking after Jake."I said finally calm and was coming back to the mode when I entered the house.

I have to more alert now as I have to save him at any cost .

Billy is of no help as Victoria has her claws in him too deep I observed as I saved Billy's number in my cell phone quietly.

"How is Jake now? "I asked him when I sat on the study chair."I hope he hasn't forgotten about me ?"

"Finally. three years ago he had decided to search you and profess his love to you; come what may but unfortunately he met with an accident which fractured his legs pretty badly. He woke up with memories of 16 year old boy and deteriorated to 9 year old after a year. You have to look after him, Bella that's your job as governess."Billy said.

"So are you ready to meet him? He is innocent, Bella .I am to blame here for all the trouble and hurt caused to you dear."

"Yes " I replied waiting to see him for first time in person after so many years .

a/ **n: so did you like it or not? review review if you want the next chappie tell what do feel about ;like it or hate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

JPOV

The cool fresh breeze entering from the front door alerted me that dad had opened my door. Someone was peeking behind him .

I stared at the vision in front of me walking in while dad nudged her to walk in front as he wheeled himself in my room.

She was an angel with long brown wavy hair, the irritating neon lights on my windows of the room, behind her glowed showing off her perfect curves.

This is weird. She looked so similar like Bella as she claimed herself to be.

The beautiful woman hesitantly puts her arm around my waist and hugs me back. She's so small. Then that familiar scent hits me which I have been craving since I opened my eyes after I woke up from my accident. My stomach turns from the fact that she is really my Bella and she has grown up.

I have lost my memories which hit me like a punch in the gut.

I can almost hear the cracks, deep inside me, her scent of strawberry and honey coming from her as before .It was soothing me in its wake.

But still a small doubt arises my mind. Maybe she's Bella's relative,

I ask her some questions regarding our childhood to find she's my Bella or not. She rubs my back in small circles and I stupidly let out a moan. She slowly whispered my nickname in ear "jakey poo" the only name Bella used to call me in secret which no one except my mom, Bella and I know.

Finally I felt at home. MY BELLA WAS ffinall…y Back!

My head throbbed but I let it go as I wound my arms strongly against her.

B pov

When Billy took me near a spacious room, I saw someone peeking out of his room. I resented the fact that he was keeping him locked .

I was shocked on seeing my Jacob in a wheel chair. "Hi, I am Bella, Jacob" .

He nodded and was looking hard at me. It broke my heart that he couldn't recognize me .

After quite a few moments it seemed he was starting to recognize me.

It looked like he remembered a little and then his mask of conusion returned on his face.

I went near him to hug him; he opened his arms for me while I hugged him back slowly, his musky scent hit my senses in such a way that it took my breath away.

I whispered his secret name and he whispered back mine.

"It's time for Jake's medicine, Bella. Riley has come with it."Billy said interrupting our moment. Jake looked at me with pleading eyes not to make him take it

Keeping my arms still around his torso, I craned my neck toward Billy," Can I give him the medicines, Billy.. I don't prefer the lock on his door, if anything happens Mr. Riley will be there I believe "

"But Sir, Mrs. Lowell told he was dangero…" Riley started to protest.

"Yeah, but Bella knows him. She's right if something happens, the locks will come back. Keep the medicines on the table and give back the keys to me now .I will remove the lock for now anyway, be careful whenever Bella calls you better be there for help."Billy said it to him

Grudingly Riley went with Billy to give back his keys and removing the lock went away.

The room was drenched in cream colour walls with ornate table and chairs in his room.

There was a bed customized to Jacob's height so he could sleep in the bed without anyone's help. The walls were decorated with bronze frames which had our photos and many childhood family photos. There was a handcrafted lamp on his ornately designed and expensive looking nightstand, made from bamboo and clothes which was decorated with Quileute drawings. The thing screamed "Jacob's" creation.

He used to make fabulous carvings on any type of wood. He was a genius in that.

Whatever I asked something he replied to me in jumbles.

I quickly changed the medicines with some harmless looking multivitamins of same design as Jake's tablets handed to be by Paul earlier ,thankfully Riley hadn't come back.

I gave the medicines in Jacob's hand while whispering in his ear, "it's not your medicines, it's multivitamins ."He looked after me for a second; then trusting me gulped the medicines without making any fuss.

Riley stood before us when Jake had just gulped the medicines, I kept a hand on my chest surprised by his sudden appearance" You scared me; bother to knock the door before entering anyone's room. He has taken his meds, what do you want?"I asked him with a neutral face but I itched on slapping his ignorant and proud face.

"He will convulse now and get violent. You won't be able to handle him now. He requires special treatment, sweet" he said with sickening smile and moved the sleeves of Jacob's arm to show me the reddening bruises and wounds .

I could not help but gasp in shock on seeing it.

"I am trained in handling students who get violent, I think it's some reaction to some drugs; you need not manhandle him like that. If I need help I will call you Mr. Biers, thanks a nice day!" I said with my arms crossed at my chest, waiting for him to back off.

"No, I can't"he grunted in response while flexing his muscles to me and Jacob who stared at him with an angry look.

I took out my phone from my purse and started speaking"hi Billy! I have fed Jake medicines and Riley wants to stay here inspite I wished against it. I told him I will call him, if I need help. I know Billy but I know what I am doing. Such medicines don't require any stressful environment around them, he is unnecessarily creating stress and top of it; he's not even trained for handling such sensitive case, he is acting like a bouncer and even…..please make him leave". Riley stared at me mouth open.

I didn't complain to Billy on calling me sweet but gave him an indirect warning anyway and cut the phone. His cell started ringing "Hello, Mr. Billy. Yeah! I am leaving " he said and exited from the room giving me a hateful look before exiting from the room

Seeing the coast clear, I kissed on Jacob's cheek

I knelt down before him. Looking him more closely now. He had grown past his teenager build and was looking more delicious. He had a pronounced jaw line and cheek bones sharper making him look so hot. He had a face which would make even a dashing angel jealous. His arms and torso were thin like he was wasting away like he was not been fed properly and was losing weight slowly..

His both arms showed frightening bruises, some of them were still raw when I moved his sleeves up to his upper arm.

He let out a small whimper when he saw tears forming in my eyes on seeing his condition, my poor Jake!

Jacob took one of my hand in his and placed it on his cheek. He kissed it gently whenever I was sad just like when we were 15 and going to take our relationship to next level.

He was finally grinning at me, his smile lightening his face like sun lights up in sky. I waited for the withdrawal symptoms ie some convulsion to come but it never came save for some shudders now and that too at less intervals.

After an hour, Jacob was asking me about our childhood. .He was asking in jumble word but I had no problem in answering it. Paul was right, the medicines that they were feeding him was acting on his speech muscles. There were no neurological problems with Jake as I could see him talking without any problems.

I answered after making sure that no one was seeing us. Riley still hadn't come back," I am going to call my friend to send my stuff here. Can you find a room where I can put my stuff once it comes here "I said and went downstairs with my purse containing Jake's medicines searching for Seth waters in the kitchen of this big house.

'

 **.a/n:please review,more reviews=fast chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **gdgirlzgonebad, thanks a lot for following ,please tell me what you think of this chapter .**

BPOV

Jake took me out of his room through the French doors that led to a small room next to his. "Your belongings will fit here, Bella. There's a lot of closet space here "Jacob told me as he pulled the door of closet.

He was correct, the closet was roomy. "It's enormous"I exclaimed

"Yeah, I was in awe of mine too when I saw first saw it "Jake agreed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

The room was neat and tidy with a small bed. It was comfortable and the pillows were like heaven when I dropped my head on them to test it. Jake's room was huge and similar to mine.

"Let's study; I have brought my books with me."I said to Jake while I searched in my duffel bag. I saw him grinning at me while I played with the pillows. "ugh! No study, Jacob wants to playa with bells" Jake said in a sing song voice.

I saw a shadow slither away from the window of my room. When I got up to see who it was after shushing Jacob, I got a flash of Mrs. Victoria Lowell retreating form.

Thank god! She saw Jacob when he was behaving acting like a child with me. I didn't expect her to play so upfront when Mr. Riley was removed from his post for a short time.

The matter was more serious than I thought why someone could monitor Jake like that.

I gestured Jake to enter my bathroom "I feel ill ...Jake. Take me to bathroom please!"I shouted loudly in case someone was hiding and spying after us.

"What happened Bells? Are you alright?"Jake asked me while taking my hand in his large ones.

"Jake you can't behave like a 16 year old now; you are being watched by Mrs. Lowell and Riley. I know why you acted like that after you told me before .but we have to continue the act. We have to write in codes while we study together."I said in a whisper while flushing the toilet 2-3 times for good measure.

"Riley is too in this, that explains his beating me up now –a –days without a...y reason" said Jacob while slowly hesitatingly snaking his palm underneath my blouse . his hand on my bare stomach felt soothing to me.

"Jake, stop "I said while trying to get away from him .he looked panicked when I did so and was soon turning restless.

Jpov

It hurts so bad that she tried to go away from me, throwing me back to reality. I was dreaming like a fool. My heart had started beating again with joy when I saw and knew it was Bella. I can hardly breathe.

There is this thing whispering to me tempting me even demand, promising to me that looks like a dark casket that will swallow all my love and pain all together and drag down out of my reach if I let it.

A demon which is bigger when I have medicines is hissing mad like nonetheless inspite of its small size now. It whispers 'give up, you are too fragile, too weak now…let her go...For sake of sanity …give in to me 'I want it to shut up so I can listen what Bella is whispering to me .

I listen to my thoughts I had with me .. All these years waiting, for her return.

I raise my head to look at Bella but I couldn't eyes as nausea hits me making me groan. Was I worth the trouble to her, I was not like before.

Victoria is too dangerous .

Nothing could have prepared me over for this for the power Bella has over me, she has always since I was five. I need to calm down. I want to see her eyes which are looking at me except my face. I want her back like before she was with me , she is already lost to me once can't she see that?

"Please don't leave me "the words got stuck in my throat, and does not come out of my mouth. I feel so weak and sick .I am feeling like I am in a nightmare where I try so hard to open my mouth but nothing comes out till it is too late for it to speak .Bella takes me in her arms and tell me to talk to her.

She says she won't leave me; maybe she knows and means it. What if she doesn't mean it now and leaves me after .

Being undecided is beginning of insanity, mom once told me .

There is no option for me in not loving her but I will give her. If she doesn't leave me, it will be worth all the pain in the world.

I can take gladly the pounding in my head to talk to her. Even if she did leave I would still love her as I did before. My body is shaking as I make the decision. The demon which used to jumble my thoughts screeches as it finally downs to my will power.

There is a deafening silence in my head as I gather my wits to talk to her .I am scared because I love her and taking a breath I tell her.

BPOV

"I am always a horny guy when it comes to you, Bella .don't you want to be with me anymore? I will understand bells, I am in a wheelchair. Don't feel guilty about it! We can be friends …right" Jake said while drawing his hand away from me and shaking terribly.

"You are silly Jake. I still love you. But I can as before something happened between you and me, chill.

To prove my point that it doesn't bother me you with the wheel chair …"I bent down and placed soft kisses at the juncture of his neck which he used to like earlier so much.

His shaking stopped and wiggled in his wheelchair. "Okay bells, it's enough …r now" he gasped.

I licked the shell of his earlobe gently which earned me his long forgotten growl of pleasure."I get it "he huskily replied and grabbing my face in his, our lips finally tried to claim each other after so…..many years.

I know its wrong we need to clear our problems that have been buried deep for so many years, I could deal on with it later. since I am going to hell anyways afterwards for it , I will enjoy till I can .

 **a'n:hey everyone tell me do you like this story or not!please please review to inspire my muse !  
**

 **thanks ! hoorahchick for faving and sorry for my print issues earlier ,do leave your thoughts in the review too. and once again thanks a lot corkyellems and fang and daggers for your lovely reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **please review lovelies and happy Easter in advance to all of you !don't forget to review**

Bpov

I was crunching my fudge in my mouth as I was hearing and watching Billy and his new 'love' .

I smiled uncomfortably as he talked about my and Jacob's childhood. Mrs. Cope has told me all about her and Billy's relationship without any prodding, from me .she was a simple old lady who loved to gossip and share the facts she uncovers herself.

A week ago I had given Jake's medicine to Seth to pass it to Paul while I flush the other tablets everyday at night before going off to sleep. Angela had called me after two days of giving it to Seth that , Paul had received it and was sending it to for testing .

Surprisingly, I talked all this before Victoria as she was looking at me through her long lashes.

When she asked me what I was talking, I told her about Angela .

I showed her that my friend Angela is asking about my stuff to be shifted here . I thanked her for giving me the job, as I needed it very badly and all such stuff.

This seemed to placate her ,as she smiled and after patting on my back went away .

I cringed from inside as she touched me imagining what harm and evil things she has done to Jake and other people like Bree.

I got my stuff the next day and arranged it in the closet with help of Jake.

Jpov

Billy is talking about mine and bells childhood escapades while we were growing up together. Bella was nodding and commenting once a while once needed as she was thinking something and training her eyes on dad and Mrs. Lowell, the greatest bitch I had ever come across.

Finally after a week of not taking those damn medicines, I am fine, save little jumbles and shuddering.

Bells is applying ointment every night before she goes to sleep in her room, so my bruises are healing now. The voice of the demon which used to come in my ears has completely vanished.

I felt safe and soothed, when she applies balm to my wound with her calm, cool fingers .

I have to talk to dad in jumbled words not as when I was ill ,so as not to raise the suspicion on me.

He was happy that I was showing signs of improvement i.e why Bella was allowed to cook food for me with Mr. Sanchez., Our cook.

While I dug my teeth in sea salt caramel fudge with a hint of ginger, that I liked.

The others ie Bells and me were munching French toast prepared by the current new helper of our cook, Seth.

I am watching Bella, her cheeks are like little red as the topic spells towards more our embarrassing childhood. "Dad, uncomfortable Bella" I said to him after I finished my awesome breakfast.

He laughed and stopped talking about it any further about it. Her knee was bouncing nervously up and down beside me under the table. Hesitatingly not to overwhelm her ,I put my hand slowly on her leg it stills under my palm.

For a split second her eyes flickered in my direction, and then she is nodding again at Mrs. Lowell. I don't care what she thinks but I have to be discreet in what I do with bells.

I plan to distract her while I study boring classics with bells under the sun. The backyard around our new house is quite vast and there's a cherry tree in the middle along with other trees spread throughout.

"Dad can I study with Bella today in yard?"I asked him while he was going away from the room. "Yes , son. But take your medicines on time, Bella be sure to give it to him. "and finally went away

"Mam, will you pass the meds through Mrs. Cope at noon?"Bells asked which made the bitch to smile.

"Sure I am happy to see improvement in Jake, he's putting on some meat too on his bones. It seems you were quite close in childhood as Billy told now. Is it same now? "She asked while running her manicured hands on the empty plate before her.

"Yes, we were childhood besties as our dads were close friends" Bella bowed her head down in front of Victoria which hurt my chest. "but we drifted apart for some reason, it's not same as before.. now". I knew Bella wasn't lying as I could hear and feel it from the tone of her voice.

I looked at Bella with muted sadness so that's the thing I am forgetting. Victoria on seeing both of us sad, smiled slyly.

I seethed in my mind "be comfortable, dear" Victoria said and went off swishing away in her silk pant suit and threw me that look she had when she tried to molest me for the first time.

I stared in the ceiling while trying to forget it for now; I won't make Bella feel sad even for a moment, for that bitch,ever.

* * *

It was a glorious day with sun peeking at us from the trees. Bella had brought 'pride and prejudice' with her .I listened carefully as she explained me the gist of the story after she had given me a detailed description of the characters of the book.

She read me a few pages from the start and then after some time she told me to read it. Bells started scribbling in her paper, definitely preparing the codes for the day. The previous ones were quite simple and were easy as they were like Sudoku puzzles. Nobody could have guessed it the words we had associated with the numbers.

I had a fun day talking in codes with her while she used to flush my medicines given by Lowell to make me loopy.

After reading the first 10 pages, my mind started to wander as my fingers chanced upon her knee by my side. She was still scribbling something furiously in her notebook with her brows furrowed.

I moved my hand slowly under the rolled hem of her cutoff jeans, three inches above her knee. My heart started beating fast as I draw small circles where her skin is covered. She blushed harder and was looking so beautiful. I need to close my eyes for a second to control my feelings of kissing her senseless now. I can feel she is getting goose bumps on the skin where I am touching her!

I have seen and touched her breathtaking beauty when I was 16 and she was one month short of turning dear, I am going almost tight in my pants as I involuntarily recall what she looks under her clothes .we were each others first ….

I wanted to show how I was aching for her touch but after the first day we were not kissing each other so much. God.. How I am still craving the sensation of her hands on me …. like earlier…the moment was close to pure heaven with me and her so close .Bella's phone buzzes and she literally jumped from the picnic mat breaking our wonderful connection between us, as I pull my hand back. She was talking furiously on the phone "don't you understand, no Edward! Have fun with Lauren or any other girl who would kneel down to your demands" and cuts the call on her phone.

She had told me that she was dating the wimp, Edward, when she had gone to do her masters in literature in NY. He had cheated on her with an office colleague. He's stupid to cheat on girl like Bella but I have to admit that I got my Bella back to me.

After switching off her phone she is looking at me. Was it too much, the touching .I can see that she's not OK."Bella..."

"shh …don't ,what if someone had caught us .your life is in danger, Jake" she said and started rubbing my knuckles with her thumbs as if trying to comfort me. We stayed like that for few minutes holding hands and gazing at each other. "

Are you OK?"She asked me and I nodded my head squeezing back her hand. I raise my brows to give the question back the answer she's not ok and then she dissolves into giggles . After that , she shows the code she had prepared for us to communicate this week.

After an hour

"Better learn your first 20 pages of the novel or …"she told me before I start laughing loudly.

We leave the yard with Bella helping me into my wheel cope was coming to fetch us to give us medicines .

I took the medicines and told Mrs. Cope to send our lunch in my room. Taking books in her hand and my hand in other, Bella and I went back to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

Warning:lemon alert!it's my first try

Jpov

After having a lunch of burnt garlic udon with spiced chili and cilantro, bells left to place the dishes in the kitchen sink below.

While she went down to place the dishes , I thought about the Edward guy who had called her today.

She had told me about his cheating and when they met and nothing more. Crude images began to come in my brain inspite of not wishing them to play in my brain.

I was determined to show her that I was not lagging behind.

Wait what! I am thinking like this! I forced these thoughts away; I was determined to make Bella love me again.

The door knocked two times in a special way Bella and I had decided earlier, I opened the door and let her in.

I went near my bed and laid on it as Bella sat by my side. "So, it's true that I went away without telling you anything?"I asked while sitting up with the help of my hands to see her face.

I remembered the face I had seen during the breakfast which had hurt me.

"Yeah, your dad told me about it when I came here. He took you ..without giving any chance to meet me for the last time" she said tired.

I groan while trying to remember but only see hazy memories.

My head hurts and I clutch my head in my hands. When I lay my head in her lap she gasps" I am sorry, Bella. I don't remember anything."I said while my head was still in her lap.

Bella smoothed my hair, "No need to stress, dear. I know it you were forced to go but I am hurt by it still the same. It will take time" and tried to move my head up but I didn't have the strength to move and see her sad face.

"Someone will hear us, Jake. Please get off from me" she begged at last when she failed to move my head from her lap.

" don't worry, dad has sent Riley for some important work. He won't come till supper time and Mr. Sanchez has made Lowell to sleep till evening like every day."I said while my hands cup her heels of her feet .

"Does it bother you to be close to me, because of our past that I can't change now and I don't remember even?"Now my forehead was rubbing against her knee like a cat. She was silent and I turned my head. Her legs part a little, which give me enough space to nuzzle in the hollow of her knee.

"Jake …please what are you doing?"Bella repeats breathlessly.

"Will you give me, 'us' a second chance. I know I should be more considerate, seeing I hurt you. I am confused and don't remember much. But I want you, Bella. That is the thing I remember, even my soul knew it too."I say and she didn't protest after that.

I scoot a little to her my temple pressed against the inside of her left thigh as I told all about my darkness till now after the accident, sometimes jumbling but telling her anyways. She was the angel which I couldn't forget.

"I was, am and always be yours, Bella. But please don't leave me. I can't stand it; I have waited to meet you again so long. Please give us a chance "I begged her as she gasped and tried to move my head from her lap. Failing to move me her fingers curl around my neck as her temple, touches mine.

"Me too, Jake. I never stopped loving you till I lost hope of meeting you ever again, Jake. But I am still broken. It's …"

I tried to control myself, I would be damned if she was going to fuck me, to get me out of her system in future and toss me aside.

Seeing her, so troubled and confused over me I breathe hard to control myself.

Then it hits me without warning, it suddenly blooms around me. With a groan I bury my face deeper and inhale her .

I was just about to explain that I loved her and still do and leave her alone to think over .but it doesn't matter as I breathe her in that she wants me too .

After such a long time ,I lose my mind . Her hands are moving frantically in my hair while I hear my name falling from her lips which undones me my head to look at her and saw her desire for me in her eyes just like before when we were together.

I tug at her head gently to move a little which she does and then crash my mouth with her . Our tongues meet and she moans while making me rest on my back.

My hands are fumbling with her zipper as she fumbles with mine ,at last we are successful and throw our clothes on the floor while kissing each other fiercely ,not even coming for air till it hurts.

I don't want to pull my lips again from our kiss but am getting impatient.I try to make her sit on my chest but Bella grasps my wrists as to help me ?...stop me?...I can't tell but her grip is weak .

"Jake, no,it isn't right.I can't sit on your ches.."said Bella while I see she was now coming out of our love haze but it was still there .

I looked at her puzzled."do you trust me,Bella? I love you"seeing her little hesitant.

Was she in love with him still now , surely he was some normal guy and they must have done it...I hate it but I have to make Bella believe that I still love her and will try my level best that she forgets the scum by my love and loving touches.

"I do" Bella squeaked and whimpered "are you OK, you breathe?"as I hold securely her legs around my shoulders .

"don't worry bells , I am fine and .." looking at her eyes to see what she wanted. If she didn't want. then I would leave it _yes_ but with a huge trouble which was hitting at my stomach.

After seeking permission from her with my eyes. I shoved my finger on her wet heat and she lets out a moan .

This feels so right .. it feels so right as her hands massage my scalp making me shiver from head to toe. I didn't knew that my legs had feeling ;apparently Bella had such a effect on me that i am surely dreaming .

It was thousand times right and I can see Bella feels it too ;as she bows her head head down to kiss me passionately on the lips while my fingers were fondling with her wet heat , she's close as her muscles were starting to clench around my two fingers .

I lick and nibble at her jaw and mouth once as she sucks me at my neck .

I am all pants ,moans and want as she starts licking my column at my neck .letting out a sexy,moan on my throat as she comes on my fingers and makes me to come on the sheets.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want me,Bella." I moan against her throat after coming down from my high after few minutes.

It was last time before loosing myself in her once again completely .

Bella's flushed as she 's breathing heavily through her beautiful lips which are a little swollen while clutching my neck .

I rasped out frightened "did I hurt you? I am so sorry ."her eyes then met mine and she whispered she's okay while still blushing again.

I wanted to joke that she's behaving again like our first time but kept my mouth shut .

Got to prove that I am the best option for her than that _Edward or any other guy she is now with ._

I will talk about it later on when we were again on some stable ground.

I am all lips and tongue on her wet heat as she sits while trying to run away from me .

But before she can do , I make her writhe again in pleasure .

She cums again and I taste it,and compares to the feeling before , I think it has grown tenfold then the last time we were .

She cries once again and whisper my name again over and over as I lap her juices like a greedy hungry animal who has got to eat food after many days.

It was true in my case ,had gone too long without her being near me.

She was straining herself not to be loud . I know I will not get enough of her sweet nectar ever .

I don't to lose her again , moving my mouth from my favouite place , I asked what was troubling her."Jake someone will hear us before I lose control,please stop!you know .. am pretty loud!"she whispered in my ear as her hand skimmed my biceps,which were again coming little by little.

"sound proof" I muttered "why do you think, dad doesn't know when Riley beats crap out of me inspite of staying at home" and I dove again in the delicious wet heat of hers.

As she comes again twice in my mouth while groaning my name loud she lets off the headboard of the bed .

She rolls of from me despite my whimpering. After a few minutes of composing herself,Bella starts licking my chest as her hands traveled everywhere , my fingers clenching the sheets to not take her hand in mine.

I am almost losing it as she licks and nips on my nipples , she 's playing like me !

I thought to myself as she continued to give me sweet torture with her hands.

She stops suddenly and making me move a little removes the bedsheet which is now of my ahemm body fluids when I saw my angel writhe and come from her high. .I was still for some time as she was still .

Did I do something wrong? was she leaving me I panicked .

I stopped as I saw The burning desire was burning in her as she pranced around me .

She threw the sheet on the floor after balling it ,I threw myself at her when she sat next to me on the bed .

She made me lie down again as she positioned her heat on my leaking ,throbbing hard member."Bella ..I want !" I moan and stammer against her hands which were caressing my cheek.

I almost gasp when she takes me all in one stroke .

We moaned together at the same time and surprisingly she feels tight almost like the last time .

How can it be,maybe I am hallucinating again! I have to control myself before I say something stupid and she leaves me for good.

"Fuck yes" I groaned as I held her hips and guided her movements faster as she takes me all in again after nearly coming out.

All of my nerve endings are screaming with desire as we both near our high.

When she reaches there; I claim her cries of my name by locking my lips with her and I soon follow by coming hard inside .

She kisses me back languidly and then flops over my chest and falls asleep.

I cover her with the blanket as I gently roll into my side with breaking our connection.

Setting the alarm in my mobile at 4 pm . I kissed her softly and snuggling under the blanket I went into deep sleep.

bpov

I woke up at the sound of alarm, it was from Jake's mobile.

All of our clothes were strewn everywhere.

From the mess , I found my clothes and seeing Jacob was still asleep wore them fast .

While I sat on the dresser and started combing my unruly locks of hair I noticed the balled bedsheet and my face flamed red . I had not excepted that to happen .

It was nice that I was on birth control since I started before my first time in Florida,otherwise today would be the day I would be starting to be in a new mess altogether.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

well I didn't get any reviews for this fic since chapter 5,no one told me how I sucked or OK in trying to write lemon for first time.*frowns*

* * *

Bella took the sheet in the bathroom; there was a washing machine in Jake's bathroom.

She didn't knew why but it was a godsend for her today. Putting the sheet in the machine after setting the timer she went out .

As she waited , she saw Jake was asleep with a smile on his face which she had not seen for a long time.

Glancing away from his face with difficulty she picked up his clothes and placed it near his bedside after folding them neatly .

She went away to the bathroom as she heard the beep of the washer and called Paul to know about any extra spying agents.

He cut he call and then after few minutes he called her back and informed there were no spying people at present in the house as there were outside the house whenever Jake goes out.

Bella gave out a breath of relief after she cut the call; relieved that her inability to keep her hands off from Jake would not endanger his life. He looked so desperate and sad that she could not control herself from stopping.

* * *

bpov

Seeing the familiar happiness and calm on his face my mind flew to the day when I started to fell in my love with my childhood friend when I was 16 and he was 15.

 **Flash back**

I was coming back after collecting things for my science project from Port Angeles .

My truck engine snarled near the deserted one ten highway . It short circuited and after several tries of starting it up I gave up .

I leaned against my truck and fished out my cell phone from my jeans pocket .flipping it open I called at Sam's dad garage shop and told about my truck to someone who picked up the phone .

After telling the directions to the person about my location, I hung up.

While waiting I dozed off a little, I jumped at the sound of tapping on my truck's window.

My eyes flashed open the person standing outside "Jacob "I breathed nervously as I opened the lock of my truck door."What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella, umm, you asked for help at the garage for your truck, didn't you? I a m here too fix it"he smiled shyly, rubbing the back off his neck with his hand.

I felt my jaw dropping he hadn't told me anything about this, some friend he was!"You are the mechanic they send out? Isn't this some kind of joke you are cracking on me"

"uhmm, I am working part time there a month ago. Chill! I didn't bunk school for this. Is that any problem bells?"His sound nervous now .

Glanceing away from my direction , he looked at the truck which Billy had given me on my eleven birthday, the last time aunt Sarah was there before she died while rescuing a kid from falling down in a canyon. "no problem, it just doesn't suit you at your age."

Then he started tinkering with the hood of my truck to see the problem.

While he worked I thought and started to think that most boys I know at forks school were so confident inspite of being so shallow. My friend Jacob shouldn't be nervous for doing a job irrespective of what people thought. "Are you sure that this won't affect your studies, kid" I said rolling my eyes at him .

Jacob grinned and half laughed "sheesh Bella. Don't give me my dad's speech all over again. I am learning this stuff since I was nine with Quil and Embry . "Jacob looked proud of what he just said and about his work. To be honest, I couldn't blame him for been proud of his work at such an age where he knew what he was doing. My heart started racing for the first time on seeing him in a new light.

"Impressive"I murmured feeling my cheeks turning hot.

I turned my gaze towards the truck hoping Jake wouldn't catch my drift .he had asked me to date him a few months ago on seeing mike and Tyler running behind me with chocolates and all on valentine's day. I told him I will think about it when time was right as I had never thought about him like that .

He agreed to give me space and never brought up the topic again.

"Thanks .so what happened to the monster?" he asked."It snarled and died and couldn't go again" I said while blushing red all of a sudden, _I don't know why!_

He grinned at my blush _oh no! He caught me_ and looked at the truck's engine for the final time and then said "it's overheated and the battery needs to be checked .it won't run today, bells "

I sighed making a face "great, dad isn't going to like that. " hearing this he informed to the garage "come .I will give you a ride home" a small smile flickered on his mouth as he stared into my eyes . "I felt like time had itself had frozen within that moment as I stared into his dark chocolate pools of his eyes that were promising so much things to me unsaid .his eyes were capturing me and I couldn't look away even when I tried hard not to stare back. "uhmm, yes, thank you Jacob"I squeaked out breathlessly trying to break the spell we were caught in suddenly. I saw the smile on Jacob's moth grow after hearing my answer. I saw his eyes light up before he turned his back, and I checked whether there was something on my face I the mirror of my truck. It was completely normal .I walked behind him and saw the rabbit was standing behind my truck." the rabbit is ready, Jake" my eyes went round.

"Yeah! I finally got the parts; Sam gave me some and others I scourged with you and embry in Hoquiam. I had joked that I didn't know a thing about repairing. I didn't knew you would fall for it so easily" he bumped my shoulder while I sat in his rabbit.

The drive back to my house was silent as I was not talking. He kept glancing over my direction on the way and clearly got the drift that I was upset with him. Pulling in my driveway Jacob sighed "I am sorry ,Bella . I wanted to surprise when I want to propose you again. I heard that your prom is at the end of the month, I had planned to propose you to take me as your prom date next week after I saved some more money…that is why I kept it a secret. Please talk to me, Bella" he pleaded .

My anger was melting as I heard his reasons. I had laughed when he talked about it last time, it was so easy then .He continued again with absolute determination I his eyes " I love you Bella and I want you to be my …."He faltered speaking as his eyes bored into mine. I couldn't respond. I felt Jacob's warm and soft hand on my cheek as he cupped my chin. My breath hitched at the back of my throat as his thumb pressed circles on my chin, it was first time someone was touching me like that.

"Jacob" I murmured as his lips lightly brushed against my own. I couldn't believe how warm, smooth and his lips felt .it was just lightly touching mine, giving me a chance to back out. he was so thoughtful and sensitive about me. I leaned in a little closer to Jacob and closed the distance, finally touching him and made it a kiss .

Jacob kissed me lightly inspite this being his first kiss kept his hand only on my cheek exploring my lips slowly making the kiss soft, gentle and sweet just like him .

I could have stayed this way with Jacob forever, as it felt so too good to be true. We were both becoming breathless until I heard Charlie pull up.

I broke the kiss, pulling away from Jacob to look out of the window. I saw dad coming out of his own cruiser and coming on our way. It was twilight and almost dark. "oh my god. Do you think he saw us?" I asked him, gasped .

I had not dreamt to be caught by my dad for my first kiss. It was to be a special memory in my life and not a major embarrassment.

Jacob smirked "Relax, honey. He would have been at our car door more sooner and couldn't be so calm" Jacob said with confidence .

Then his voice dropped as we got out from the car with a tinge of disappointment "I guess I better let you go then, huh"

I bit my lip nodding "yeah I guess so" as I waited for my dad to open the door after he had talked with Jake and told about the truck. He thanked him for dropping me and went inside.

Jacob turned to me before leaving; I saw his face was flushed as he stared at the side of my house's door "um would like to come La push diner as my date tomorrow?"

I smiled placing a kiss on Jacob's cheek as dad was heating our food in the kitchen. he turned into a brighter red when I did that " I would love to ,Jacob"

 **End of flashback**

"Why were you smiling, honey?"Jacob asked me sitting on the bed after wearing the shirt while his blankets covered the lower half.

He was a real gorgeous specimen of a man as I helped him in getting his legs in the pants. "I was remembering about our first kiss" I said with a smile.

"Really ?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

Bpov

I stared into Jake's happy eyes while he took my hand and kissed it. Knowing that he was honest with me previously didn't mean I could forget everything that happened in past.

I wanted so badly to cling to his words . But a significant small part of me needed to heal from damage that his sudden going had done .Edward's betrayal afflicted a self doubt on me _Was I good enough_

This was not going to happen again, till we sort out our issues especially me; in my mind I promised myself .

I glanced around the room as I saw Jacob now looking at me with unshed tears in his eyes and with a heartbroken look which I hated to see on his face.

He got on his wheel chair and squeezed my hand when I helped him to get in it.

I knew I had made a mistake . Jacob was still confused and was in an emotional mess .

I still loved him but couldn't move from the past's demon. We both knew that tonight had brought a lot of our old emotional issues these past weeks since I came here.

Jacob tugged my hand finally getting irked with the silence prevailing in the room.

"This can't happen again, Jake" I said to him. His face crumpled in pain as my words somehow confirmed his ideas about me that he was thinking about.

"Are we over finally, now? You found out that you love Edward. "he asked me while gripping his wheels and leaving my hand "I am not good enough now, is it? "Saying this; his eyes quickly glistened with tears.

I had to pull myself together and say what I am thinking or else Jacob would get funny ideas.

I would lose everything again! I felt warm tears sting my eyes as I imagined my life without Jake in any form for a second, I can't!

That pain still echoed in me. Been able to come near him after so long; it didn't give me strength to pull from him away now easily .

I opened my eyes and took his hand in mine I said while looking in his tear filled eyes as mine

"No, I don't love Edward .Even if you can't remember the past that you aren't at fault. I am hurt Jacob when you went away all these years without telling me anything not even a measly hint. " I choked while crying .

Jacob looked at me now with understanding.

"I trusted you, Jacob. The grief and heartbreak left me to doubt myself over a long time. What had I done that you left me? Did I do something wrong? And all such questions made a fucking mess. I hate what I saw in the mirror that time…. a fucked up version of me when you left. I was broken completely, still am when you were gone…"I said.

He wheeled himself nearer to me taking care that he didn't run it over my feet. He pleaded with me "Bella, please trust me. I won't leave you again. I touch won't you? But please don't leave me "(a/n: the jumbled word, it's purposely done, he will get well slowly)

"You were great; don't doubt that even for a second. I didn't date till I met Edward in NY. You must have not noticed that I have not ..."I said

Then cutting me off, he asked me "You felt it too; I thought it was only me who was thinking all such stuff about it similar to our first time."

I cried again, Jake was still talking in jumbled sentences sometimes while describing how overwhelmed he had felt .

I was feeling very bad as it felt, I took advantage of him and it confirmed my fears that he still is confused or am I?

"I need time, Jake. It's true I have not slept with anyone after you left. After you, Edward betrayed me." Jake's breath hitched and came closer to me.

"I had loved him with all that I was left in me.

I had even agreed to his stupid wish that I had told you earlier".Falling to my knees; I placed my head in his lap and cried as pain poured from my heart into my tears.

The past that was buried in me was finally coming out bit by bit.

"Bella let me catch you." said Jacob as he smoothed my hair, his voice soothing my battered and patched heart.

After sometime there was a knock on the door, wiping my tears I opened it and found Seth standing perplexed. "Riley is coming early maybe… in an hour. Be ready "then thrusting a paper in my hand he ran away. I closed the door and opened it .I was shocked on seeing it .

I quickly took a photo of the message and burnt the paper with the lighter that I hid in my jeans pocket.

"What is it?"Jake asked when my hands stilled on reading it on my phone . Jacob took the phone in his hands "gosh!", he gasped out.

Paul had mailed me the chemical composition of the tablets that were given to Jake and its effects. They were harmful substances which could paralyze the person legs or any injured part permanently if given for a long time .if taken in stressed mood, it can affect the muscles of the brain involved in thinking and cause the person to think and speak in jumbles.

Surely no doc would write this, this meds with harmful combination in it.

I took the phone from his hands and locked the photo with a password. Surely, Mrs. Lowell changed it. I cringed as I remembered how Paul had said further in the message that James Lowell, Mrs. Lowell's husband is involved in making such harmful stuff in his hide out. I didn't notice when did Jake opened the air, when I asked him he asked me "I will be never able to walk again, bells" before I could say anything, a lady entered the room.

She said aloud "Yeah! You will walk one day. "

"Rachel",Jake said and I got relieved, it was Jake's sister. "Don't barge in my room like that!"He mock complained as she ruffled his hair after hugging him.

She then looked at me and then her face lit up. "Bella! Bella swan, is that you? Jake was so heartbroken, missing you like hell. No wonder he's improving now that you are here. "she said and hugged me warmly.

"So, you two, are back together or you are visiting?"She asked letting go of me and grinning at me. "I am the new governess or baby sitter as Jacob says. We are thinking still…"Jake cuts me off "no sis! I am begging her to stay with me "he said glumly and told my reasons which I had said to him earlier.

Pointing fingers to her brother Rachel said "Jake, you better prove her that she can trust you whether you remember or not. "She then made a face and continued "if you hurt her; I will kick your ass. "

"Thanks sis! I promise I won't if she gives me a chance first!"He answered back and then both of them smiled at each other. I had missed their fights; being away from them for so long, it felt good that they were still close.

Then she turned to me "Bella, Jake just literally fell to his knees to beg you not to leave him. He's in love with you, his feelings are true. I hope you give him a real chance if you really love him as you claim just let your heart guide you", Rachel ended her advice by patting my arm. I slowly smiled at her .I knew she was truing the voice of reason here .

Leah had helped me to pick up the pieces when Jake left and if she was in contact with Rachel then she would know how depressed I was .

"You know, you could always guard yourself and never know .I mean hell, Bella there's no guarantee when you are in any type of relationship. You will never know if you don't try. Get back on the horse and ride it hard, darling"she said while spreading the bed sheet on Jake's bed while we both blushed thinking what had happened earlier.

She was right .I have to try to give it a shot. The next few months were going to be scary, trying to let go past. I was ready to find myself again before life threw lemons at me.

"Don't tell me, you two..."Rachel sad as she turned around hearing not a word from us and saw both of us blushing. "well, both of you need to calm and work on yours relationship first…"

We agreed with her yapping way, she was right!

* * *

 **review review :) and thanks freckled wolf for faving the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

After Bella left, Rachel and Jacob continued their talks.

Before going out Bella peeked in the room and told them she was going out and will come back in an hour

Then Rachel after sometime of chit chatting with her brother decided to pay her a dad a quick visit. After she went, Jacob sat dreaming as he remembered how Bella felt in her arms moments ago. The shape and splendor of her exquisite beauty was seared into his skin like a brand.

There was no explaining the emotions in his heart at the feel of her rapid heartbeat against his chest when she flopped on him during their heated love session.

His heart twisted painfully, if she didn't think of giving him a chance.

He couldn't control himself when he smelled her desire for him,he had not meant to do that . He smiled when he remembered how small and soft was her hands compared to his large and rough hands the scar bruises were healing slowly.

He missed the time when they had no secrets between them, missed the natural feeling for her to be with him.

It was ridiculous, how his body responded to her during their talk .

He was meaning to ask forgiveness from not trying to attack her like this. The inevitable pull towards her every time she was near, caused him to fail in his efforts in keeping distance from her till she okayed their relationship.

He still felt the sense of comfort, of connection with her still just it had been many years ago and he was happy for that.

BPOV

Leaving Rachel and Jacob to catch up with each other I went in my room. I just couldn't believe how someone could be like this!

No doubt Mrs. Lowell has eyes on the Black's property and on Jake too cuz he's the co owner too.

Paul had filled me in about it recently.

I went to the room and saw they were still talking and told them I would be back in few hours.

I decided to go horse riding to clear my mind. Jake seemed to be in the dumps as before when I had poked my head in but he cheered up a little when our eyes met causing both of us to blush a little..

* * *

I reached the stable and saw my favorite horse cinnamon. A lovely brown mare with star on her head,"hi! Bella" Sam called me as I was patting cinnamon.

"Hi, Sam .Rachel is with Jacob now. Do you want to talk?"I said while scratching her ear which earned me a happy neigh from her.

Sam came with a bundle of fresh hay and placed it near cinnamon's foot "You have to take Jake to the docs "he said me in whispers as he brushed cinnamon's coat while she ate.

"Kay tell me when and how next time, Sam?"I whispered back.

Saying that I went towards the house as it was nearing supper time and Mrs. Lowell will be awake and ready to prowl any minute now.

* * *

When I reached Jake's room, I saw the door was locked from inside. I knocked the door twice loudly but it didn't open."Jake, Rachel OPEN the door!"I shouted but it was of no use. I decided to open the door with the spare key of his room.

Jake was shirtless and new bruises were on his chest, as Riley was grabbing roughly Jacob's long silky hair with his hand.

"Leave Jacob, Riley!"I shouted as I entered the room.

"Hi sweets, I was talking with him and he's not answering my questions." Releasing his hold on Jacob's head as I glared back "then he got violent" as he placed the knife on Jacob's bicep.

"Really, he's never like that with me "I said as I inched towards my purse lying on the desk which contained the pepper spray"you must have upset him very badly . He's fine with me "

"I know you are his ex girlfriend, right ..naturally he behaves nice with you. Leave us now. What are you searching in your desk?" Riley asked as he again yanked roughly Jake's hair which caused him to yelp in pain.

"I can't stand blood; I am searching my medicines to ward off the nausea . Do you want me to puke on you?"I snapped back as I finally got the spray easily.

"Not needed, sugar. I am always ready for your lips below the belt, tell me if you need it anytime." said Riley in a dirty voice which made me cringe and I really wanted to puke on his face right now!

The next moment as I turned to reply Riley back, Jacob punched him in the stomach with his wounded hand "don't you dare touch her, BASTARD!", Jacob growled. Riley was shocked as he fell down and on getting up yelled at Jacob. I took out my mobile and started recording the scene with my free hand.

He started to hurt Jacob again by digging his knife deeper in his knuckles, trying to cut off his fingers permanently .Jacob cried in pain and Riley was laughing, as he shoved me away when I tried to kick him away from Jake.

I hid my pepper spray behind my back" wow! Now I will send this proof to Billy. "Riley looked at me .when he saw me filming his deeds .

He charged at me menacingly with the knife bloodied with Jake's blood.

Jacob tried to hold him back with his bleeding hands but he couldn't as he punched Jacob in the face loosening his hold. As he came near to trying to slash my fingers holding the phone, bringing my hand in the front swiftly I emptied the pepper spray can on his eyes.

His knife fell down but he lunged at me blindingly to strangle me .

My phone dropped on the floor as I kneed him in the balls. He fell down holding his crotch while his eyes burned, I kicked him in the chest as his face paled and writhed in pain.

I was going to kick him again for hurting Jacob so badly, suddenly the door opened and then, Rachel and Billy came in the room

"What's all this, Bella? Leave Riley! Please, calm down"Billy asked while Rachel gasped on seeing Jacob's wound. I tried to compose my anger but it wasn't reigning in as the adrenaline was still coursing my veins"did he try to force himself on you?"Billy asked while staring grimly at Riley's writhing form holding his balls.

"Jake, what happened to you?"Rachel sobbed as she tried to wake up Jacob, then Billy saw the bloodied state of his son and he gasped. I felt cold , _was Jacob going to be alright?_

a **/n:please tell me what you think will happen to Jake next?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

almostayana,crazybookworm190 and MrsSomerhalder849 ,thanks for following this story.

thank you so much guest,for reviewing. i got only one review when i was behind updating this story.

 **Bpov**

I hit Riley on the head with a vase on his head in frustration, thankfully Jacob woke up in the next few minutes otherwise I was thinking of applying my martial arts moves on Riley.

The effect of my kneeing him was wearing off and he was now holding his head,

I felt better on seeing him like this. "he attacked Jake and not to mention his talks with me very bad and rude comments moments ago, "I answered to Billy about Riley and Jacob , who was trying his best to understand the situation.

Rachel had fixed up Jake's wounds for now, but his nose was still bleeding. She was holding a wet cloth to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Is it true, Riley? what Bella told is that correct that you hurt my son. Why? "Billy thundered on him at last .

"He was getting violent and she told me to buzz off. I lost my temper and retorted back harshly. "Riley said panting, still holding his head.

"He talked lewdly about Bella..."Jake tried to tell the details but Rachel shushed him trying to stop bleeding from his nose. I told Billy what had happened and showed him my phone to see the recording.

The recording was half wiped out at the last part due to falling on the floor "you will not show your face ever in this house, even Mrs. Lowell can't save you now. If you care for your job, you will be now guarding at the company's gates because of your reference from her. I don't want you to show your damned face here, is it clear" Billy barked and took him out of the rook holding his scruff of the neck.

I closed the door and smsed Paul to make arrangements about the hospital. Then I went in Jake's closet and took out a button blue cotton shirt for him to wear.

Jpov

I hadn't fought back with Riley this time, it was meaningless as he would win anyway, me being crippled and confined in a wheel chair.

I had seen Bella leave in a sad mood and doubted whether she would give another chance to our relationship. I had kept my mouth shut while the knife sliced my knuckles and chest slowly, making it hurt like hell, he did to make me talk about Bella and her motives.

I would die but wouldn't endanger my Bella's life. He could keep the knife at my neck; still I wouldn't care to open my mouth.

I winced a little as the shirt touched my bandaged wounds on my chest .

Bella was buttoning up my shirt and her fingers touched my bare skin a little ,and my heart soared . It was just so pathetic of me!

"When did you leave, Rachel?"asked Bella as she eyed the wet cloth on my table, thankfully my nosebleed had stopped.

Rachel was sitting on my bed with me and crying as Bella threw the reddened wet cloth in the trash holding her breath, she didn't do well with blood.

Rachel didn't knew what mess I was caught in, as she wiped away her tears and answered Bella." I had not talked with dad quite for some time, so I thought of paying a quick visit to him. I didn't know about Riley, believe me" she finally controlled her sobbing and asked her,"are you ok, Bella? Is he troubling you, I will see to it, he can't walk freely around you or anyone else, ever."

"Calm down, Rachel. Well no, he didn't save for some taunting words. It's Jake, I am worried about. He won't sit quiet, what has Jake done to him?" said Bella and told her about my old bruises from Riley's hand .

"I will talk with Paul and take Jake to check up in hospital tomorrow, take care" saying this Rachel went away after wishing goodnight to both of us.

After closing the door Bella asked me,"what were you thinking, Jake? Why did you open the door? Did you forget our secret knocking code" she asked in a growl at me

"I thought it was Rachel" I replied while looking at the wood carvings on the panel in my room.

"Then look in my eyes and say it, damn it!"said Bella stomping her feet in annoyance.

"What is it to you? It's not like that you care for me. Thanks for saving me from Riley, mam. I am fine now." I said while folding my hands to my chest lightly and matched her glare.

"I do care, damn it! I told Rachel that I need time in front of you. OK, you win I am giving us a chance without thinking anymore .Jake, but we will take it slow, Kay. No repeat of our afternoon escapade till I am healed and ready." she asked me while squinting her eyes at me and looking so adorable.

She was thinking now, little did she know that I would have to love to have her in my life even if she doesn't allow to touch me .

"Sure" I replied happily now as she agreed "sure, sure" and my heart began to beat with hope,that again we will be close like before.

Bpov

I woke up to a blinding ray of light .The sun light shone so bright that I had to get up and closed the curtains firmly over the windows. The room still looked fairly bright with the sun rays flitting through the curtain.

I noticed that I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday night; as I washed my face. After freshening up, I wore a red blouse and black jeans. Then I went to Jacob's room, helping him to freshen up. Then I took him down stairs.

"I am taking Jacob to Mr. Snow" Rachel said while getting up from the table after the breakfast was over. Paul had told me on the phone to do what Rachel said after breakfast, as I made Jacob's favorite pancakes.

Mrs Lowell was trying her best to persuade Billy to take Jacob to the doctor they were seeing currently, she was giving the reason that he knew about his case. It was looking like Mrs. Lowell was winning as Billy was close to agreeing Mrs. Lowell reasoning as Rachel fumed in anger while butting in the discussion angrily.

"Well, we have to see only his bruises are healing right? Why can't we call your family physician in the house? There will be no need of going outside. "I finally uttered my statement after observing their talks. Everyone at the table was looking silently at me, for a long time especially Billy and Rachel.

I waited with bated breath what Billy was going to say now, as he held his wheel chair strongly with Mrs. Lowell beaming a glamorous smile on the sly to me while standing behind Billy.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **Bpov**

"We don't have one now. Rachel, take Jacob to the hospital of your choice for check up for his bruises, with Bella." saying this Billy went away with Mrs. Lowell's smile faltering.

"But sir..." she tried but failed in convincing Billy to change his mind.

Finally accepting her defeat, Mrs. Lowell threw a sour look at Rachel and me, she went away from the room.

"The nerve of that lady, she tries to dictate me where..."I filtered out the rest of Rachel's ranting out to Paul, her husband. He was driving taking all three of us in his black sleek mustang to our choice of medical center.

"Cool down, honey. Jacob is with us" said Paul at last .

I was sitting with Jacob at the back of the car. True to Paul's words, I saw 2 cars were following us from the gate of our house till now. That was the reason we were going to Paul's preferred choice of medical center, the spies looked they had a big network with resources which caused chills to pass through my spine.

They were expert in not raising suspicion on them as they blended really well, hadn't I known about the mess we were in .

I couldn't have noticed it easily that we were being followed as the car trapezed through the beautiful roads of Yellowstone national park.

Jacob was tugging at my hand, making me stop to gaze behind at the following cars behind them. He gushed about the beautiful trees, the clear sky and the lakes .

I decided to explore the wood nearby with Jacob one day with my horse, cinnamon.

* * *

After 2 hours of driving at normal speed by Paul , we reached the center. After killing the engine, Rachel and Paul got out of the car. Paul opened the middle door and took out Jacob's wheelchair as I opened the back door. Jacob hesitatingly put his arm over my shoulder indicating that he didn't want help from Paul in hauling him like a child.

We still have that connection, that we can sense other's discomfort without words.

I refused Paul's help to takeover Jake, as I could see he was looking uncomfortable. Rachel and I helped Jake in sitting on his wheel chair as he kept both his hands on our shoulder. I felt lucky that Jacob didn't let his independent streak come between us. I got the hint that Paul gestured towards my ankle , as I watched Jacob and Rachel, chatting while, going towards the medical center.

Rachel was wheeling Jacob's wheel chair as we returned from Dr Snow's chamber. The doc had dressed his wounds and given ointments for his bruises to cause quick healing and to prevent infection. Thank god! He was healing all right. I was worried the medicines he had been taking, given by Mrs Lowell would interfere with his healing, but luckily it didn't.

Paul snorted quietly as he looked at my relieved face on looking the results.

As Paul reached the physiotherapy department ,he stopped .Rachel and Jake were behind me but were catching me quick. I walked ahead for a few steps as Jake came near and then I purposely tripped and fell on my butt.I had been clumsy as a teenager ,it was no hard thing to fake it as I have years of experience in falling like a newborn calf!

"shoot! it hurts so much " I yelped as I tried to get up .Rachel and Paul tried to help me stand but I let out a cry as I sat on a vacant chair "My leg hurts, Rachel"

"See honey ,where we are now ? We can show Bella to the physiotherapist." said Paul and Rachel agreed to Paul's idea .

"let's go at the counter,fast "Paul said and both of them went to fill in my forms.

* * *

Jake took me in while I hobbled in the doc's waiting room.A tall handsome man with tanned skin and black hair,came out from the doc's chamber ."are you Bella?"I nodded."i am Dr call ,you can come inside now with Jacob "

"Jake ,come "I said and placed one hand on Jake's shoulder as I went limping in the room.

 **Jpov**

"So Bella ,how are you feeling now?"the doc asked as he massaged her ankle. Bella nodded weakly and mumbled she was feeling better now.

"Did you recognize me?" the doc asked .

I was now getting angry ,was he hitting on my bells. I can surely hurt his toes by running my wheel chair over it.

Bella mumbled sorry that she didn't.

"it 's me, Embry "hearing that both of us looked shocked .Embry was our childhood friend ,he had shifted to the makah res with his family when he was 10.

"Really it's you, Embry "cried Bella as she hugged him with gusto.

I was surprised ,she was crying in pain a few minutes ago and her leg will be in cast for months .She was now acting like she had no pain now,maybe she forgot it because we were close together while growing up.

Bella was close to him too while we were little,Embry used to be in touch with us till he was he shifted again ,god knows where,and we lost contact with each other.

I was thinking our childhood escapades ,when I felt a thump on my back."Jake,it's so nice to see you man!"said Embry and then he bent down to hug me.

"so what do you think,Embry .You saw his reports that Paul sent you ,didn't you?"Bells asked as she adjusted a sprain bandage on her ankle.

"I studied it but I need to examine Jacob myself before I can say anything "and then Bella went out the room and another doc entered the room.

* * *

bpov

While I waited for Jake,I remembered the talk I had made with Charlie , since I got in this mess.

It has been a long time since I called him ,the last call was before I went to Jake's house .

After tensed 30 minutes,Embry came out with Jake.I stammered "what's the result ,doc"

"I am sorry ,Bella but Jake .."said Embry and stopped as he looked at Jake with a sad face.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **t hanks rosechick, shallmullen for following this** **,read and review!**

"Jake will be able to walk after treatment "said Embry .

Jake was too grinning at me now and after so many days since I came here, I saw his breathtaking smile .

I went weak at my knees as his old smile caught me unaware. It was nice that I was sitting otherwise I would have needed help in getting up . Seeing him so happy I missed the time when I saw dad and Jacob together and he used to be so happy when he used to come at my home.

I was missing those peaceful and relaxing times so badly, now.

"What happened, Bella? You are not happy, we were teasing you." asked Embry , with a slight frown on his face.

"I am happy. It's too great! The moment you both meet, both of you gang on me together like before. It's not fair! "I said standing up and folding my arms to my chest while I pouted at them.

"Relax, Bella. I am gonna prescribe some medicines for Jacob to strengthen his nerves. The other doc who was an orthopaedic and my friend told me Jacob's bones are healed now from his fracture he has to practise some exercises every day, that I will show you now "said Embry and then showed me the exercises.

"We will meet after a month to monitor his progress. Paul told me everything...so please be careful both of you "said Embry and then started writing down the medicines as I told Jacob all about Paul and Mrs. Lowell.

I had to tell him now about it after Embry's comment. Otherwise Jacob would get funny ideas.

I gave the prescription to Paul when I hobbled out of the room with Jake. Rachel was relieved that I had got only a sprain bandage, she was dreading that I would be in the bed for months. " I am fine. I got checked by an orthopaedic doc too, it's just a sprain" I said trying to calm her. I said to Rachel with excitement in my voice "guess what, Rachel! Who was my doc, it was Embry! Could you believe it, our Emb has become a doc! "

"Really, it's so nice .can I go and meet him now?"asked Rachel trying to get a glimpse of him.

"A patient just got in, Rach." Paul said while hugging his wife and scanning the place around us calmly.

"Well his schedule is packed for the month, but I got his number Rachel. We can call him for lunch or dinner next month at home and have a blast "said Jacob .I was little shocked as I had not expected him to set up the next meeting with Embry.

I saw Paul was happy on haring Jacob's suggestion, as finally we slowly made our way towards the car.

As Rachel and Jacob chattered happily about Embry with each other, my mind started thinking about the happy past with Jacob, me and Charlie; years ago, when I was in high school.

' _Charlie asked me about what would I do with the other ticket that mom sent me on my birthday as a gift .I had not told him yet, before I could answer him a familiar sound of rabbit came in the driveway. I left the table to greet the sun and its sunshine in my life._

 _Jacob's arm banded around me in of his warm signature hugs that surely took air out from my lungs but it equalled to safety and security in my world._

 _I craved his warmth of his heart that he gave me freely, while smiling we entered the kitchen. Jacob sat on the chair keeping his hands on the table as I made him a plate of food._

" _So Jacob, you are going with Bella to Florida to see her mother for spring break" said Charlie putting his paper down on the table. It was more of a statement and he was met by our two blank stares._

" _Dad, I hadn't mentioned anything to him about that. I needed to ask you first about it to make sure that you are alright with the idea. "I looked between the faces of two important men in my life._

 _Jacob was waiting too to hear Charlie's reply and he ate food hurriedly without even noticing it as he stared at Charlie. My heart was beating rapidly what might be dad's answer as he opened his mouth as he finished eating half of his meal._

" _You two spend enough time together here, so what is the difference would it make in Florida? It's fine with me till you are both safe, otherwise Jake be ready for my gun. Clear the rest with Billy and your mom"said Charlie and dug in to eat the rest of his food._

 _I took the empty plate from Jake's hand and put it back in the sink. then I led my young lover out of the kitchen through the back door .it was close enough that if needed we can go back to Charlie if he called us .Jacob looked like a guppy fish with his mouth opening and closing in rapid succession which belied the fact he was no so tall, tough and commanding looking human he was._

I was brought to the present by the tinkling sound on my phone; Angela had smsed me she was coming here from NY to stay with me for 3 days. I told that to Paul who was happy hearing that his cousin was coming to town and Rachel called her dad to fill in about Jake's well being and Angela's arrival at the house.

Jpov

Bella never failed to make me feel empowered. My legs were going to be fine! I felt so relieved .

Thanks to Paul and Bella; I am going to be all right. It was finally after a long time I saw Bella's real smile today which made me remember the time when our love felt so safe and secure.

It felt so corny but I feel I like was doing something right on seeing her smile and when she laughs it makes my day, so special and worthy.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **thanks** **BabyAddy92,** **WhiteGem for following this story :)**

 **Next Morning**

Jpov

Bella looked at me with her beautiful soulful eyes –eyes I could easily lost me into and I almost did. My gaze drifted then to her mouth, _it was a really good morning_.

I missed what was she saying as I was thinking of kissing of those lips again."Are you here, Jake?"She raised her voice a little "I will help you with the exercises before you go to shower" it was then I saw a yellow stretching band in her hands. I nodded and with Bella's help I put my right leg in the band and she bended it very slowly.

"Is this okay?"She asked after she finished 5 reps.

"yeah! Felt a little tingle on my legs though maybe it's your touch "I winked at Bella. Bella blushed and did the same with my left leg. While doing it she told me that Angela would be arriving by evening and would stay downstairs.

" Why?" I asked her, her friend Angela could surely stay with her in her room.

"Mrs. Lowell said I am at workplace, so my friend should stay in separate accommodations even though she's Paul's cousin" Bells said doing 5 reps again on my left leg.

"Are you upset?" I asked her, if she was I was going to talk with dad about it.

"No Jake, its okay "Bells said, suddenly blushing red as she was helping with the reps on the right leg.

Bpov

While I was doing the 10 reps again on his right leg again, Jake's shirt had risen up a little. I got a tantalizing view of silky russet skin.

Though I had the urge to place my hands under his shirt and trace every muscle there was under it .I held myself in check .

I couldn't let that happen because the closer I get to him without healing my hurt ,it would bite back in our ass and top of it we are in enemy's land ,Mrs. Lowell. If she caught a whiff about us, Jake and I will be a dead meat in no time before I could say 'cheese'.

I had blushed, a little red, at my thoughts that were going on my head as Jake asked me about Angela staying at the house.

"It's over for the day "I said taking a deep breath, stopping my hands to reach the exposed skin in time.

I went over to the chair and gulped down a bottle of water to calm down myself. Jake was looking little tired and he had closed his eyes.

Before I could talk to Jake I heard the knock on the door as Seth's voice reached us.

When I opened the door, Seth came in and helped Jake in getting on the wheel chair. After I closed the door, Jake went to his wardrobe to take out his new change of clothes as Seth sat on my chair and filled us in the details.

He told me that Mrs. Lowell had called Riley yesterday in the kitchen while all of us were away at the hospital and was to trail around Angela too when she will goes outside the house. Saying this he got up and went to help Jacob in showering as I went down to make breakfast .

* * *

After Jacob came down freshly dressed From the shower and exercises ,we got ready to eat.

I poured some orange juice for us in the glasses and placed it besides our plate.

"smells good out here ?"Billy said as he wheeled in the room few minutes later ,as Jacob dug in his plate of bacon .

Lowell was coming behind Billy wearing a green spaghetti dress that showed her curves. _very professional_ I thought .

Billy talked about Jake's visit to the hospital as I ate my food and then asked about my leg.

"yeah I guess,my old clumsy self is back"I said indicating my sprain bandage and billy and Jacob laughed as they knew how clumsy I was earlier but Mrs Lowell was not fooled as she shot me a demeaning look,she was not easy to be fooled I guess .

She doubted my fake injury but was keeping her mouth shut as she got no proof of mine , Paul had made fool proof plan,and luckily Embry was our friend too.

"so ...what do you think of the workshop!"Billy asked me as he praised my cooking skills after he finished the food .

Jacob blushed seeing my confused look.

"I didn't tell her ,dad ,about it. came never in my talks so I still D ..not showed her that "Jake stuttered while talking but Billy was happy it was for the first time he talked so normally with his dad .

He didn't mess up and luckily he stuttered otherwise Lowell 's sharp eyes would catch us ,she relaxed her stance after Jacob stuttered.

I had kept my eyes fixed to the last piece of bacon as he talked with billy about it which I had absolutely no Jake nodded sharply "yup ,true" I said .

Before I knew that what was happening ,my plate disappeared under from my nose.

Jacob rolled away to the kitchen counter taking away the rest of my breakfast ."and now we are going"he said as he tugged my free hand and I put the last bite of eggs of my spoon in my mouth.

I glared halfheartedly at him "i was not finished ,Jake". I said gulping my food.

Jacob rolled his eyes "come on , would have been sitting till noon for you to finish food"I made an exasperated noise and then broke into laughter as he came near me and tugged my hand .

"sorry ,I have to go "I said getting to my feet slowly ."he's hell bent on doing this right now"waving him I hobbled with him to go.

* * *

"so what does this thing do?" I pointed at a machine.

"that's a planer ..it's meant to level out plank of wood ." he was enjoying him showing me around his tools and workstations.

I couldn't believe the beautiful paneling in Jake's bedroom was made by him. as i saw some of the finished panels he had made .It was neat with extra wood carefully set aside and the studio was spacious .It reminded me of his garage in La push ,this place exuded the same vibe and warmth.

After a moment of silence began to stretch ,I nudged him playfully with my tip of my sprain nudged me back with his elbow "so you...gonna tell me where this came from ,now ?"I motioned looking at the workshop as i sat beside him.

Jacob played with my hair as i had laid my head on his lap ,he brushed his lips at top of my forehead before speaking "well i don't remember much after the accident what i did .dad showed me the pieces I had ever i felt like to do it, used to carve some pieces of wood to pass my time and make things while playing with wood"as he showed me his other finished work,a redwood filigree chair with details .

"Jake ,this is incredible .." I murmured

"you like it ?" he asked me tentatively and I raised my head to look at him,he had tipped his head to the side as fleeting images of our times in garage swam in my head .

Jake was looking troubled as he waited for my response and was wearing the still hurt look .

" I love it, Jake "I said as I placed my hands on either side of his face as I got up . Sliding my fingers into his dark silky hair , I bent down for a kiss.

His eyes widened on my actions as his lips hesitantly covered mine at first and then hungrily .

His hands slipped at my back pulling me closer to him . This kiss was different as it send tremors through me as our kiss deepened further .


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **B** pov

"What's going on, Bella?" Angela said as I helped her settle in the guestroom. It was nice and cozy like my room was .

"You know everything "I said as I lay on the bed after checking that her bags were in place.

"I think you were supposed to come back NY after that Riley's attack on Jacob" said Angela raising her brow as she sat on the bed beside me .

"I am having fun Angela in helping him from trouble. So, why should I come back spending so much money to come back?"I said as I played with the lilac comforter.

She has been after me to come back as soon as Paul told her that Jacob was the guy, my first love

Then she decided to come and talk here after she came to know about my hospital visit with Jacob yesterday.

"I didn't know the guy you were going to save your ex , you were so broken after he left .you have helped him enough, Paul has enough proof now to talk with his dad . Let him handle the rest of the mess, I am so worried for you"

"I know it's getting dangerous more day by day but I can't leave him. I still deeply care for him "I said crying and getting up to wipe my tears with the comforter.

"I have to tell you something about Edward. Its better you ignore the past .it can be as bad…."Angela said softly biting her nails in tension.

"I don't want to hear about Edward, Jacob is different .Edward freaking cheated on me and Jacob had to leave me because of his dad." saying that I went out from the room."Be safe, Angela. If you go out someone will be following you, too."

Third point of view

"How come you are outside Angela room now, so soon?"Bella hid her face as she heard Jacob asking it with a grin on his face.

"We had a difference of opinion, so I decided to cool off for now "she said.

"Wow, it seems for some time, my feisty Bella is showing herself again "he said.

"You mean you like me yelling" she said in surprise and wonder as she wheeled him toward the stable.

Jacob wanted to ask the reason, but he didn't care she could take him to hell with her and he won't complain even then if she was with him.

"Yeah, you look so hot with flushed cheeks " he chuckled and placed a kiss on her knuckles of her right hand as they came out of the mansion.

Jpov

To my good fortune, instead of pulling away her hand she squeezed my hands and laced her fingers in mine as we reached the stable talking passing our showy driveway.

"So do you still want to go riding with me?" Bells asked me while patting Cinnamon's neck.

Taking in a deep breath to calm myself, I nodded "uh , I don't know .I have never seen one before. Is it possible in my condition, bells?"

"Seriously, Jake. You have not seen a horse till now" Bella stared at me with disbelief as I nodded embarrassed.

"I can ride up front and control while you just hang up or you can ride front and flex your muscles on the rein" she smiled "it's your choice ."

"Thank you, you ride up front first Bella and I will flex your muscles on the rein after wards after I learn by seeing you . "I answered while I played with my hair and running a hand back at the back of my head.

I was wondering how I would get up on that freaking horse when my legs were not working properly . she has not yet answered my question about it.

"okay, stop thinking and take a step back for a second" she said and made a clicking sound with her mouth as I wheeled my wheel chair little backwards slowly. Then I saw Bella as she continued making the sound and then stared at cinnamon as he lay down before our feet, my jaw dropped.

"Is he okay?"Why is he doing like that?"I asked her .

Bella chuckled back to me in reply" I taught him to do that when I used to come down at the stables. While you had left la push, my uncle John swan taught me riding and all such tricks . He even goes riding when his legs are not really great now. It helped me get moping over you"

"you have become an animal whisperer, Bella" I said awed at her skill and was highly amazed .I have never seen horses do like that other than carry people on their backs.

"Thanks "she smiled as Sam helped me by keeping my wheel chair in a safe place and she helped me to get up on the horse .to my surprise I found I could hobble a little .

"See, you can walk, Jake . Don't lose hope "Bella said with a heart breaking smile that flashed on her face as she helped me get on the lying horse .

She got on after me and said "hold your arms around my waist tightly, he's going to stand up ,Jake"

Closing my eyes tightly, my arms wrapped around her waist tightly in a tight gip that I wouldn't be surprised if she told me to loosen up a bit.

Instead she made another clicking sound and cinnamon rose to his feet." relax, Jake. He's not going to do anything" bells said running over the back of my hand with her own. I dipped my head down to the top of her head and smell her hair to breathe in her scent to calm myself.

Cinnamon had started walking past the stable where my wheel chair was sitting in the yard kept safely as Sam waved us bye while he looked around the other horses.

It was lazily walking around the green grass spread around the garden and was inching towards the outskirts of the national park.

I could hear his tail swishing behind me as he walked shooing the flies from us as well. I relaxed and sighed contently, she was in my arms while cinnamon was content in walking slowly for us as I saw the scenery while we had gone to the hospital.

I felt Bella's hand covering my cheek as she looked ahead "you okay, Jake?"She asked as her hand inched towards playing with my hair, she still liked playing with my hair as earlier. "yeah, I am more than fine .Can we go a little faster?"I asked.

She smiled "don't worry, Jake. He is a slow trotter. Just tell me when it's not okay?"I nodded as I hardly felt it when cinnamon picked up a pace until I felt a strong breeze around my face.

It was just wow . he and slow and easy to see our surroundings moving and felt like the days when i used to drop her in college with the truck as she used to drive real slow .I saw the rivers and the greenery as we went by as cinnamon picked up more pace. I enjoyed the speed and it was fun watching the scenes passing by which I had liked when we were going the trail through the car there other day while we went to for hospital.

"I want to go to see that river " I said after some time when I saw a small river , its sparkling waters were calling me to explore it and it was a nice place with rabbits peeping at us from their play and see birds in the nest of the trees . "As you like, Jake. Be steady when we stop. "She said and did something with the reins which caused Cinnamon to go towards the enchanting river.

Rocks and trees lined most of its banks , it was simply awesome .

* * *

We stopped and sat on the boulder beside the river, I looked at Bella if she was alright in helping me walking after getting off from cinnamon once again by supporting my weight. She replied that she was alright as she snuggled in my chest.

We could see fishes swimming around the water and the grasses growing around the sides of river .

We watched peacefully as the dragonflies hovering around us. With our feet in the water of the calm water I saw the dark clouds coming from the north ,no doubt storm was coming .I didn't want to go home ,it was so calming to enjoy time with Bella without any tension it felt like relaxing n a personal heaven.

I decided to kiss her so I can pass my night happily thinking about it.

Bpov

He cupped my face with his warm hand .my hand lay at the back of his black hair as he sealed the kiss. I breathed in his strong scent and smiled as Jake's arm brought me closer to him .I sighed contently in his mouth as he deepened the kiss and his other hand roamed around my sides with love.

I loved the way we felt together in each other arms which even time and distance couldn't diminish its attraction. I never felt like this in Edward's arms, it just felt so right and perfect and proved that what Angela sad about him was wrong,

"I love you so much "he whispered as he ended the kiss but I couldn't whisper him back .

He smiled at me and then pulled away sitting against the boulder like before.

"We have to go home ,storm is approaching "he said after some time holding my hands . As I helped him to stand up I whistled cinnamon who came right soon.

I made clicking sounds again which made him to lie again like a good boy for us.

The sky was getting dark as Jake sat in the front . He insisted that he will give back the reins to me if something happens. I had nothing to worry as he could handle it fine , seems like Cinnamon took a liking to him.

It was no wonder Jacob was and is the sunlight of my life ,he could always make me smile come down on my face earlier too .

I leaned back on his back as he took us to reach in time in the shed before the clouds started pouring buckets of water over us.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **B** pov

By the time I had came from the stables it was drizzling, and when we reached the porch the rain gathered force and it drenched us.

Luckily we had reached the house and wouldn't be wet for long. I jumped when I felt a croak on my shoulder. Jacob smiled crookedly at my reaction; probably he has seen that thing on my shoulder earlier. "Hey chill, Bells it's only a frog. It's harmless. We are more danger to it then it is to us"

"How did you figure that?" I shouted "It almost gave me a heart attack! Please remove it fast"

I heard a small snicker come from him as he took the frog off from me "well if you had grabbed it wrong then his skin would be damaged, as he drinks through his skin"

"How do you know all this?"I questioned softly as I watched him put the frog down out of the harm's way.

I noticed the frog was green with some yellow down its sides. It was a kind of pretty big frog for a frog that is.

"I read lots of books with animal pictures in it. Got to pass my time cooped up in a room all the time "he shrugged "Rachel brought me nature books that has info about animals from all over the world if I had my guess it's a green and gold bell frog" a small smile curved over the corner of his mouth as he stared the frog jumped into the wet grass and disappeared from our sight.

"I am sure Rach will be proud of you when she comes to know about it" I whispered softly staring where the frog had disappeared as we went inside the house. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me as he wheeled himself by my side .time had not changed him; he was so down to earth, friendly and sweet.

He grasped about animals as he fought with his fate. As we entered the hall, I saw Seth coming towards us with mugs of piping hot chocolate.

I could smell it," Seth, please help Jake change and then give him the delicious chocolate. I am going to see Angela."

"There is one for you too, Bella" Seth laughed as he handed me one mug and I made my way towards Angela's room.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Angela said while sipping her tea as I came out wearing a pink anti fit dress of Angela. "It was nice, I went riding with Jake. Missed the bialy's, since I came here. Thanks Ange "I said as I dunked my bialy in the hot chocolate and started munching it as I watched the rain pouring outside.

"How was your day?"I said as I finished my hot chocolate and munched another bialy, "I want to talk about Edward, Bella" she said fidgeting.

"Why? It's all over between us."

"Really, then why not come back to NY or it's over like it was between Jake and you. I can see how over it's between you two" said Angela icily as she put her finished cup down on the table.

"It's different and you know it, he freaking cheated on me."I shouted at her.

"I came to know about some things, and am not telling you to go back to him. You need to come back and clear the air. Why are you hiding from Edward? Come back with me with NY, it's not safe here. You had your rush of adventure; don't play with your life" Angela pleaded with me.

"Not again! I know, but I can't leave Jake dying. He's family, Angela and I knew the danger when Paul was training me but he didn't knew I would go so deep" I said and went out of her room to go to the kitchen to place my empty mug .

I then went in mine room and closing the door I began to cry.

* * *

While crying I had slept and dreamt about the time when Jake was gone, it was so vivid that it felt so real when I woke up.

The room was flooded in darkness, as I switched on the lamp beside me, I saw the time it was 9 pm. I heard a knock on the door, straightening the dress I walked slowly wondering who might be now and opened the door

.I saw a tensed Jake looking at me" Are you alright? You have been asleep since you came back from riding?"said Jacob as he entered in my room wheeling himself in while he had a covered plate on his lap.

I closed the door as he placed the plate on my bed, when he uncovered it I saw it was my favorite ravioli di spinaci!

"Go, wash your hands. I am going .I bought dinner as you skipped it "and Jacob made his way towards the door without making any eye contact with me.

"Listen, Jacob. Why are you going so soon?"I asked him but that didn't stop him till he reached the door handle.

"You were crying again, Bella. Before riding too you were upset, but I didn't press it thinking you might tell me some other time. You won't tell me, I shouldn't have kissed you if you are upset because of that. But I am not sorry for that kiss, damn it!"

"Jacob. Please don't behave like this! I will tell you"I cried and he stopped trying opening the door.

"Kay" he said and I went to wash my hands and wash my face in the bathroom. While eating dinner I filled him about Angela told me twice today.

"Why is she so against me? The thing I agree with her you should stop putting your head in more danger now, Bella. You have done enough" he said at last as I finished my tale.

"What would you done if I was in this mess?"I asked him quietly as I finished rest of my food. he was quiet and then nodded,"I won't leave you"

I felt my hands being gathered suddenly by someone and felt warm lips on both my wrists, it was Jake; I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck" what was that for?"

As I kneeled down on the floor, he smirked "Thanks for being with me, Bella" he said kissing my cheek ,making me blush in the face.

"Don't worry Bella, I will surely drive kick that Edward if he comes near you." he said trying to make me smile."It's hard to believe that you are strong inspite of your memory of being a teenager" I said as I put my head on his lap and my sad feelings were slowly going away.

"You really think so?" Jacob asked .I nodded as I raised my head up to see his face and smiled looking into his eyes.

"Seth told me how you learned horse riding while he helped me change my clothes. wanna listen ?"

"let me see!"I said as I settled on my bed and he started to tell the tale.

" _After Bella had cried over Jacob, Leah took_ her _to a nightclub where they had too many drinks_. _Sitting in the back of dark and loud nightclub_ , _they were now smiling alcohol induced smiles_ . _Bella sucked a breath when she saw the familiar face_ _as her eyes fell on Rachel standing_ with a _tan guy like guys of la push. Before Leah could stop her, Bella pushed through the crowd enraged._

 _"Rachel" Bella called "what are you doing here?"Rachel turned slowly to answer her as she smiled a fake smile towards her ._

 _Bella's eyes narrowed when she didn't get any answer from her. "where have Jacob and Billy gone? What are you doing here? You know how worried dad and I were getting…"_

 _"I got home tonight and saw Mr. Uley at our house saying he has bought our house .I don't know where they are! "saying this Rachel walked in huff, but Bella stopped her "are you sure?"_

 _She nodded fuming and throwing her hand from her shoulder .Leah came in time to stop Bella doing anything stupid as she wished her friend Rachel and asked her what were Billy and Jake up to .Rachel cooled down a little on seeing her friend and told Leah she was going back to college ._

 _Before going away she snapped "don't know what will I do now ? My house has been sold without my knowledge with my family missing. Can't let me stay in few minutes peace, Bella"and she went away with that guy holding her hand."_

 _"That guy was Paul, he remembered me but I was too drunk to remember him that time. So forget about teasing Rach" I said seeing the teasing smirk fade away._

 _"_ You know me so well, Bella. So what Seth told me is true?"Jacob asked little pained _._

"yes, continue" I sighed.

" _Leah shouted "open the door, swan" but got no response and broke the door and found Bella lying on the bed staring the ceiling fan spinning around .it had been two days since they saw Rachel and the whole world seemed to crashing down for Bella as Leah found her in a sorry state her eyes were swollen red, her hair matted."What do you want, Leah?"Bella groaned as she sat up and made her way to see Leah and her uncle john standing near the broken door._

 _"You like hell, Bella" Leah said as Bella asked her uncle what he was doing there. "ugh, I came here to see and meet my bells and she's so down for a boy" her uncle john swan said while Leah snorted in agreement .Bella sank done to couch after being remaining silent for a long time and then cried again "I am sorry uncle. I have been acting like an irrational 18 year old girl"_

 _"Yeah "Leah agreed "it's not like you are the one suffering, he…"but uncle john stopped her "Bella's heart is bleeding, she needs to be mature. The guy must have tried little hard to tell about their house. Come Bella let me show you something after you freshen up"saying this he left the room while Leah helped her in tidying the room"_ said Jacob and saw him wiping his eyes.

"Goodnight, Jacob. don't cry."I said as finally my story ended ,it seemed like a bed time story but it was my past which Angela was trying to keep me away in case Jacob and me get separated again.

It seemed Jacob too was thinking hard ,I tried to change his mood" your hair is getting too long, if you finish your work well I will cut your hair tomorrow ."

"I want bacon too, at lunch"he said ,his mood changing as I expected.

"I will think about it "I said laughing as I saw him off to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 **kyo loves tsukishu,** **BabyAddy92 thanks for faving this story and thanks a lot corkyellems for your review.**

 **ya :)  
**

 **Jpov**

It looks like Bella liked the ravioli last night as she made blue berry cheesecake and doughnuts for breakfast as I wanted .

I was tensed last night when she didn't open the door after riding and top of it I overheard that Mrs. Lowell was keeping tabs on Embry, and Riley still has got no clues about him.

"Why are you looking so tense, Jacob?"Dad asked me.

" breakfast awesome, Angela wants Bella back home .why?"I said omitting my words purposefully.

"Is it true, Angela?"My dad asked her. "I am sorry Mr. Black but its true. I don't want Bella to get hurt after Jacob regains memory. She is just out of a bad breakup recently." said Angela in a soft and determined voice.

"I am sure he won't forget her he loves her too much " dad said to Angela.

"She has signed the contract, so Bella can't leave ..."said Mrs. Lowell but was stopped in completing her sentence by an infuriated Angela" I am willing to pay the compensation, surely no one has past with their ..."

"Please Angela, we will talk about it later at night" Bella said and tried cooling the rising tempers at the breakfast table as we finished our food .

I had to be in Angela's good books whatever it might take to make Bella stay here.

I did the work fast as I wanted Bella to cut my hair today as she had promised. I finished my work and was about to call her, but I saw Bella was sitting quietly thinking deeply.

" Bella, my work is finished .you better make bacon for me at lunch" I said teasingly.

She didn't even smile at me as she checked my work "Are you concerned with Angela's idea!"I asked unable to bear the tension any more.

"Yeah, but I am not leaving you in this mess alone . Even if you forget me! Yes, it hurts me to think about it!"She said tears filling her eyes.

My heart broke on seeing her cry.

I pleaded with her" I love you, Bella. Please believe me; I am sure I will not forget you."

We hugged each other as we poured our heart out in our tears.

* * *

Jpov

"Remember our first date?" I asked her after we had finished our crying.

"Yeah, when dad had to wake us up ,to send us to our date" she finally smiled as she replied .

bpov

When I went down taking Jacob in tow, he started writing something in his new notebook as I went to make bacon and some other dish for lunch in the kitchen.

I had promised to him earlier, but I couldn't help remember our first date,

 _I opened the door and saw Jacob wearing a white dress shirt with vertical blue stripes and brown pants, before I could say impressive to him," Bella, you are looking great" said Jacob looking highly impressed at me._

 _I eyed my sleeveless green dress and then replied while shaking my head "I am glad you think so"_

 _"Stop that, Bella" he said" seriously .you are and you look beautiful "he said kissing my hand and walked inside holding my hand .he gave me a weird look when I told him he looked better._

 _"shut up"_

 _"I mean it, Jake"I said as I handed him a piece of the banoffee pie._

 _"Bells, it's just so simple anyway and I came from work"he said while munching on the food and letting out a dreamy groan "Your cooking is so wonderful"_

 _After freshening up , he came and sat on the couch next to me .he pulled me closer as I felt his warmth taking over. "No funny doings , Jacob. We are going out for the first time. So be good for Charlie. I don't want him to catch us kissing on the couch"_

 _He smiled and then grabbing the remote switched on the comedy central channel. He would rest his head on top of mine as he ate Pringles with me and watched the show. I relaxed to his side listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It felt so perfect, was it really necessary to go anywhere. I was so comfortable and content sitting next to him that I felt my eyes were coming to a close. "you are going to sleep?"He asked_

 _"Yes, can we catch some winks here if you are not feeling too hungry anymore?"_

 _He nodded and switching of the TV, we both settled for a little power nap which turned in to a longer nap, which Charlie woke us up and send to our date laughing at us_

"Remembering how Charlie sent us to our date?"asked Jacob as he helped in placing the freshly prepared lamb meatballs curry that I prepared while thinking about past _._

"How did you find the meatballs ,are they tasty or what?" I asked the Italian chef for tasting, Jacob pouted that I didn't give him chance, he would tell it good anyway even if I put a fistful of salt in it.

"It's marvellous, no wonder Jacob is fan of yours cooking."

I let out a breath of relief as Seth and Jacob began laughing.

* * *

" I have been pretty good today . Will I have a piece of bacon ?"he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I felt myself blushing as I leaned towards him and replied "oh you can have two" I picked up a piece of bacon and lifted to his mouth, realizing it too late just how intimate this action looked like to others as I caught Angela frowning at us .

But Jacob laughed eagerly as he eagerly opened his mouth for me to pop in, ignoring Mrs. Lowell sitting with us and having lunch with us. He closed and groaned I had made it delicious as our earlier days.

Billy complimented me on the meatballs curry I had made"Jacob is right, I missed your cooking, Bella. I talked with your dad yesterday, he's missing you"

after talking with us he joked about his days with Charlie. Obviously Billy was happy that my dad was talking with him again, but knowing him I know he won't forgive Billy too easily.

* * *

Third point of view

"You gonna cut my hair today?"Jacob asked her.

"you want me to?"

"Yes "he said wishing she would agree."Let's go do that and you can help me figure out something for breakfast tomorrow "Bella replied.

"Lead the way "he said as Bella helped him to sit on the stool in the guest room which was vacant as Angela had gone out in the garden after her talk with Bella in the evening. Giving him directions to sit, she went to find scissors and clippers from Mrs. Cope.

The swarm of butterflies grew in his stomach as he waited for her to come back. He felt like they were going to form a knot of pent of excitement in him by fluttering all day long." All right "she huffed coming back and closing the back door which connected the guest house behind her" you ready ?"

He thought you have no idea as he said "yes"; Bella leaned against his back, her fingers on his neck checking how much she has to trim to shorten his hair. She tugged playfully at the back of his head and then started to clip and cut the hair at the back. Heaven descended on Jake as they both joked around.

After sometime to check the evenness of the cut, Bella got so close that her breath tickled his neck. She was so deep in her job that she missed the focus Jacob was hardly keeping onto to keep his hands to himself.

He hummed lowly hoping she could not hear it, but Bella heard it anyway. Keeping a hand buried in his tresses, she moved to other side but worked in the same way. Her breath rolled down the side of his neck when she got close again and he purred louder.

Perfecting length on the sides of neck and back, the front was remaining. Bella stood between his legs to get to the top of his head .

Forcing his hands to stay on top of his thighs, but he so badly wanted to put them on her waist. He wanted to hold her firmly where she was; she was so close to him that he could breathe her fragrance she was wearing that had hints of freesia and lemon in it.

If he leaned forward her chest would be touching his head. Thinking about it made him to hum louder which caused Bella to scratch his scalp in response. She playfully played with his hair in the front, which made both of them to vibrate their laughter in contentment, and then she fisted the front part to make sure she had not cut it too awkward during their laughing break.

Jacob couldn't help but all his thoughts, his emotions everything that was growing in him for her was radiating from his sweet dark eyes for Bella to see .

She had to look away getting lost in them. A few more clips here and there she would be done. Stepping back she switched the tools in her hands when the door suddenly opened, a gust of wind entered the room.

"Don't move" Jacob froze at the closeness of the hushed words that flowed over his shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

"Jacob, Embry is coming for lunch tomorrow with Rachel . Bella, what are you doing with scissors in hand?"said Billy as he had entered the room after opening the door.

"uhmm, cutting his hair. We had made a bet, he won. So I am keeping my promise."Bella said while smiling sheepishly at him. Billy smiled at them and after talking sometime about Rachel, he left the room.

The electric whirr of clippers started and he shivered. She could whisper the alphabets to him all night long and he would sit still and would do anything for her if she talked with him in that voice...Bella did once over his head, evening out the rough spot and making him look better than perfect.

Small hairs littered his neck when the motor clicked off. She blew on the back of his neck to get rid of some and then brushed her fingers along his back, shoulders and upper chest to get rid of some more.

Both the moves made him dizzy, it was his turn to let his head dip down and rest on his chest almost begging for more. She brushed more of the pieces of the hair, fingers, thumbs and palm brushed over his skin. She shook loose pieces from his head .long strokes raking over his scalp.

A gasp released from him when her abdomen made contact with his lower back and her chest went higher up. She abandoned the back of his shoulders and kneaded her fingers into the muscles of his collarbone to remove the loose pieces of hair. He desperately growled loudly to encourage her; she worked harder deeper feeding off what she was getting lost again in him. She was getting lightheaded being this close to him and fighting weakly internally to fight this feeling overpowering her, she reached lower on his chest with each pass. It was pretty much like they forget the world around them and she was trying to remain in the present but she was failing.

Jacob rolled his head backup to lean on the front of one of her shoulders and rested his forehead against her cheek. Movement in front of her made her focus at last where she was and the door was still not locked but was gingerly open.

Jacob's hands were balling into fists, raising or itching to move or touch her but she skipped away from him. He then remembers he had to behave and his palms started sweating.

His sweaty palms rubbed on the top of his thighs. He thought he was even hallucinating, that they were trembling and he was just about to snap when Seth knocked and opened the door wide "food's ready. Mrs cope called you to return the stuff, Bella. Come on, both of ..." the world faded back finally to both of them.

"Food's ready "Jacob whispered

"Yeah "was Bella's response to him as she checked that he was looking so adorable in his new haircut with his fringes framing his face beautifully, both wanted the world to fade away again but followed Seth .

After dinner was eaten, Bella accompanied Jacob to his room .Embry was coming tomorrow that meant he was going to check whether he was faring well or not. He told her about Mrs. Lowell's keeping tabs on Embry.

"Paul has told him everything, so don't worry "Bella said. No further conversation was carried between them as the thoughts of what happened before the dinner swirled in their heads. The silence was deafening and awkward when they came out

They decided to study something before they went in their rooms to sleep later at night. Jacob was in agony as he read his nature and habitat book, his fingers digging in the pages of the voluminous book. He groaned as his skin tingled with need and want to touch her, especially when she was so close sitting next to him and reading her codes she had prepared for the next week.

The urge to reach out to her was so strong that he felt frustrated. As he replayed all the moments he had got in a week after Riley had attacked him, a smile began to form on his lips.

Bella was too quiet; she had finished her work and was staring at the pattern of the wooden panel he had made. He thought if she was thinking too much, it could spell danger for his heart.

"What are you thinking?" he asked at last keeping his book at the headstand while he kept his bookmark in it and closed it.

"Lots of things "Bella said as she got up to get down from the bed. He quickly pulled her close and snaked an arm around her waist, before she could go away from him. She stumbled forward in bed again in shock but didn't speak as his hands encircled her in his arms slowly."Is this okay?"He asked huskily. She nodded and he helped her get steady as he asked again" tell me one thing you are thinking about, Bella?"

"Bonfires in la push" Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, I miss it too"

"I miss staying up all night, watching them die down to embers" Bella said and then kept quiet as she thought to herself that she missed sitting next to him to hear the legends, listening about his day at classes and school. She missed nuzzling her nose into the side of his neck hoping to warm it up and nipping it... She blushed at that thought, thankfully Jacob didn't get it as he gave her a wry smile and unwillingly let go of her.

Next night

Bella was waiting as Embry checked on Jacob .Rachel and Paul were involved in a heated discussion with Angela after they had finished the dinner.

Billy was trying his best to keep the tempers down with Lowell tensed as she was trying to keep in touch with Riley.

"It's improving Bella." Said Embry and then in Bella's code he said" he can wiggle his toes more now." and then sat down on the side of Jacob's bed.

"Be careful buddy "Jacob said when Embry patted his leg little forcibly .Bella smiled in relief, his legs were now going to be alright.

"What's this discussion about ..happening downstairs ?"Embry said as he heard the voices once again from below.

"Well, Angela wants me to take back to NY and the others are against it "said Bella wringing her hands in worry .

This made Embry doubt whether she wanted to stay here or not ,Jacob was still in a mess.

"You want to leave, Bella?"He asked looking worried at Jacob's face, it was not hidden from him that they had a history together and Jacob still cared for her deeply .

"No, Emb. I don't but Angela is hell bent on her decision...what were you doing when you stopped writing letters to me?" asked Bella now smiling at him.

"Well our family moved to Iowa and I lost contact as we lost …."

* * *

When Embry was talking about his high school days, Jacob was having a blast by pulling his leg as Embry glared at him "Really ,did you do that. I know what a wimp you were,,,,

A knock sounded on the door , they got still for a second . They looked at each other and then laughed out loud .

When Bella opened the door, she saw a grim Paul was standing with Angela .


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **My Destiny**

 _thanks LumCarter for following , it has been a long time I got any positive reviews,i am getting disheartened :( please please review_

 **third point of view**

"Are you heading home, Embry? It's getting late; you should have come for lunch if you wanted to spend more time with Jacob "sighed Paul

"Coming Paul, it was nice and I had fun with both of you, I will catch up next time. I could have come for lunch,but an emergency case cropped up " said Embry as he hugged Jacob and Bella before going. Angela was watching all of them with disdain.

"Come Angela. I will drop you to the airport . Rachel will drop Embry at his home." said Paul as Embry ran down.

"I am not going home, so soon. I have changed my mind .Paul, I will be staying till I make Bella see sense" huffed Angela.

"uhmm…Angela. I understand your concern but she wants to be here" said Jacob at last in exasperation.

"You are not good for her, Jacob. You don't know how much you have scarred her enough for once; you are even worse than Edward "spat Angela at him.

"Angela, Paul . Please go down, Jacob's health will be affected. Embry is calling for you Paul, please I beg both of you to go" said Bella.

"I am so sorry, Jacob!"Bella apologized to him on behalf of her friend."I can't make her understand" she said tugging at her hair roots in frustration.

They were so happy, but Angela's comment killed the happy mood.

"It's fine, Bella. Please, please don't leave me "Jacob begged holding her hands in his and his molten black eyes pleading with hers .

Bella could not bear to see his face which was so pained and worried.

"I won't Jacob. Good night" she said as he tugged her hand away from his large comforting ones and after kissing on his wet cheek, she fled to her room.

* * *

bpov

Next morning went quite fast, I helped Jacob in exercising. He was relieved when he saw me come .

I presume he was thinking about the worst .

We did more reps than yesterday. After the breakfast I had made for Jacob and me which was chicken tostadas, while others had theirs.

Angela talked to me after breakfast and told that she wanted to talk to me.

"Okay, meet you at noon" I said and took Jacob upstairs to finish our course work and practice the codes. Paul has been sending me news how Riley was following Embry.

"Go back to Edward, please "Angela said as I went to meet her keeping Jacob with Seth and Mr. Sanchez, the house's Italian chef for company in the kitchen.

I got up to walk away from her but stopped as her friend continued " Wait, Bella. He has begged me to make you meet him one last time . If you can forgive Jacob, you can at least meet him one last time and hear him out."

"You tell me, I will think about it "I said while my hand fidgeted with the brass knob of the beige door.

"He got freaked out and cheated because Jessica Stanley got pregnant after their drunken one night stand. Lauren got to know about it somehow and she threatened to tell about it to you if he doesn't agree to it." Angela said.

"So he had to cheat on me twice, with the office whores instead of manning up to me and confessing it to me. You know what, Angela Edward told me we have to wait until we are bound by marriage and then he goes on screwing others!" I said turning around and she got little shocked on hearing it.

"Yes, Edward told me about it. He said that you were so broken, that's why he didn't want to pressurize you. Even I could see that you were improving, he was happy too. He did a grave mistake and he loves you so much that he was afraid to lose you.

That's why he was afraid of letting you know about his drunken mess. He doesn't believe that the child is his, that's why he is begging you to meet him. It won't keep your life in danger like being with Jacob will." she ended explaining for that cheat .

"How many months she is along? What will he do if the baby is his? I am not going to bring up his love child with him" I said turning around making for the door, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"She is four months along now, if the baby is his he will marry her in Oregon or Ohio, next month. He's waiting for the test results, he's sure the baby will be of someone else. We all know how Jessica is... "said Angela, begging me to understand her view.

"If he had told me, I would have understood. That shows he didn't trust me, Angela . I would rather prefer to die with Jacob than be with cheating ass."saying this I fled from the room, I had controlled myself not to cry in front of her.

She was not my friend anymore; Edward snatched away Angela too from me!

* * *

A month had gone Jacob was now able to stand for few minutes and hobble around a little by little in his room with my support, as days were going by.

He could flex his legs a little without my support while exercising .Embry had hinted that that after this month goes, Jake would need more help from the physiotherapy exercises and more practice in walking was necessary.

But now Lowell was already hot on embry's visit at home, thanks to Paul and Sam's efforts she came to a dead end.

How will I save Jacob when she comes to know that he's recovering and walking, under her eyes for long?

"What are you thinking? Can I help?"Jacob's words cut through my panicked thinking.

"Jacob, can you persuade Billy to go with us to visit Charlie? I have been missing dad" I asked him.

"I will try my level best, scout's honor, Bella" said Jacob and I laughed a little.

"Oh, bells!"Jake laughed "if I could bottle that sound, I would give up a fortune for it "I gave him an eye roll for his comeback as my face started getting warm at his comment "Bella, I care more about you than anything . I will do whatever it takes to make you smile again" Jacob said as he came near me, leaning down to kiss on my forehead.

His sweet dark eyes met mine and burned with feeling as he went back to his former place and leaned on the headboard of the bed.

"Jake, thank you" I whispered

"For what? For telling truth, Bella"

" For waiting for me patiently .Kay, we will see what happens in the future "I said my eyes watering again ,as I remembered what Angela had said before she went away from here.

She had filled me in that Paul's mother was shunned from the tribe since she married a person outside the tribe who didn't have native blood. She had ended her tale that all the tribes have almost the same rules.

"What's going on your mind? Spill it fast" Jacob said .

I gulped and told him what Angela had filled me in before going to NY. Jacob laughed "it was a very longtime ago, times are changing. If my tribe doesn't accept you, then I will happily leave it, to be with you" he said holding my hand and caressing it, making the butterflies in my stomach to rise and flutter.

Controlling it, I confessed tearfully "I feel like I am taking you away from your tribe, your people and what you are supposed to be. I know now that I can't be its part; to be part of your people future , if we are together .we are not stupid teenagers who would elope and forget everything else "

"I know that, but growing up doesn't means you compromise what you want. That's crazy thinking, Bella. I love you and you will be my Quileute princess , regardless of anything or anyone else! "Jacob said while cupping my face with his hands." if we ever return there, after dad I am going to be the next chief. I can change the laws of our people . It's time to change . They didn't do anything when Uley cheated us out of our house. The council looked at other side, didn't give us even a month's respite. "

"Okay, now get ready for the test, Jacob. I will be taking it after an hour; you have to be ready for the online exam tomorrow. Study "I said changing the topic as I blushed a little hearing his speech.

As he studied ,my mind went to the day when Angela had confessed about Edward's woes to me.

I had cried like anything when I went in my room, Jacob had knocked furiously on my door as he heard my sobs. I opened the door and let him in after I heard Jacob yelling. He begged to tell me what happened that made me like this again .

I told him what Angela had told me about Edward .

I was feeling so inadequate and was expecting 'I told you so 'alk or a cold shoulder .

But I was surprised, he had leaned forward and his arms were gently around me."It's okay, bells." his voice had repeated while I sighed hard. after my crying ,I had looked into his eyes .few seconds of looking into his eyes ,I had launched myself into his arms and felt his heartbeat to tempt my mood.

That day I realized somehow we may have drifted apart, but now the relationship was growing again . It felt too right.

"I am ready, Bella."Jake tugged my hand ,bringing me back at present .

The question paper I had in my hand was now in his ,squeezing my hand and then he let it go .

He went away to solve the test .he understood what was I thinking and gave me the much needed space to think over it.


	20. Chapter 20

**it has been a long time i got any positive reviews,i am getting disheartened :( .**

 **please please review .i see lots of traffic but no major review .**

 **thanks once again corky ellems for reviewing and giving me support :)**

Jpov

Well the test turned to be nice ,thanks to the test Bella took yesterday my online test turned to be fine .can't believe I would ever ace the literature part in my life , I don't like them .but making the codes and the way Bella speaks about it takes the boredom away from it . Today morning at breakfast table, I talked with dad that I wished to go forks with Bella. As expected, Mrs. Lowell objected. I don't know what will happen now but I tried my level best to make him understand.

Billy pov

Well, I was jealous of Jake as he had Bella's rosemary apple pie for breakfast while rest of us chewed the Italian tomato mozzarella prepared by the chef. He was excellent chef no doubt, but Bella's cooking beat everyone's cooking hands down for me and her cooking, it reminded me ...of home.

It was the first time Jacob had requested me something after the accident. Charlie and I have started talking but he has not forgiven me fully. I can't allow Jacob to go with Bella, the first time I allowed, he met with such an accident that had him crippled and a memory loss. I remembered the time after we had shifted out of la push ,it had been four months away from were staying in small towns and trying to start a business.

* * *

when I went outside to show Jake my new carving , i found him battered.

Jake had battered his fists punching the trees, his arms, eyes, chest and head were covered in dribbling blood. His hand had gone sticky with blood oozing and sticky on drying. "Jake! Stop this now!"

"Why should I? You told me to leave Bella, I did! I want out .don't wanna live anymore without even talking to her .what wrong have we done ? you are forcing me apart from her. "He cried.

My son, bright loving person was now unrecognizable with a mask of rage, anguish and blood .I wheeled over the small rocks and got in the way between the tree and him, so that he had to hurt me in the process if he wanted to hurt himself any further.

"Get away from me, dad! You have made me a jerk in Bella's life .what more do you want?

"No, Jake .not until you stop!"He walked to our makeshift house after he saw he couldn't hurt himself without hurting me. He tried to hurt his head again by hitting it against the brick of the house, but I stopped him in time.

* * *

I had decided I will go to forks with Bella and Jake. I am going to correct my mistakes , Jake has suffered enough because of me. I don't care the hell if I suffer few losses in business for a day or two . i need to save my relationships first!

bpov

"Guess what, next week we will be in Forks ." said Jacob happily next morning when I helped him in his exercises. He told me that his dad was coming too with us.

"But what about my dad, he's still angry with Billy?" I said as I took a sip of water while I sat near him. "that he has to figure out. Are you happy?" Jacob asked me with concern.

"I am, it's really being a long time since we were in forks together. I am missing Leah too!"

"i was not expecting him to agree so soon and that too easily. What the hell! Why do you want to go to forks?" Paul asked me when i had gone out to ride cinnamon in the evening.

"Didn't Embry tell you anything about Jacob?" I asked as cinnamon trotted slowly through the vegetation of the forest. "It's not possible that he will recover under her eye, you know that very well "

"I know about it .don't do anything drastic. We can watch over you here, how will Sam and my men will protect you and Jacob ,so far in forks? Victoria is going to be caught soon .please stay here !"Paul replied frustrated.

"It's already too late if he doesn't get the treatment in time. We will have to lose all hope that he will be well in future. My dad is chief of police department in "

Cutting the call, I slipped the phone in my jeans pocket. It has been a long time dad has been with Jacob and maybe if things went properly, Billy will become friends again with dad.

I laughed when I remembered how many calls Jacob had barraged me during the Florida trip. When I was packing and preparing meals for Charlie during absence, Jacob always had a question on the line. "what time do we meet at your house? Or "are you picking me up? What should we pack?"

Inspite of discussing it earlier. At the last call he had made , I had heard Billy laugh in the background on seeing at his son's behaviour.

When I was going to sleep ,he had called me to confirm the timing again and whispered goodnight to each other at the last call .

I tugged cinnamon to go back, it was getting dark. With a heavy heart went it, the mansion which was now my house. It felt nice for a moment to wallow in my happy past, but now I needed to be strong as those emotions would make me weak. i could not get answer to my questions that Angela planted till Jacob gets his memories back.

Angela had managed to put one doubt in my mind when I refused to give Edward one more chance of forgiveness by giving him the benefit of doubt, to talk with him. "Jacob lost his memory three years ago, what if he had fathered a child?"

Angela had said to me in spiteful tone before she went out of the mansion's driveway as I refused to talk to her anymore, even if thought Jacob and I were not together, but Edward had cheated on me not once but twice.

Even if Jacob had a child, I would stand together with him. should I ask Billy about his exes ? I was getting fidgety as i neared home.

* * *

after getting down from the flight ,Jacob was dozing on my shoulder as soon we got in the car that was taking us to forks , billy was sitting beside me too in the back sat of the car . I decided to broach the subject of any ex girlfriends of Jacob and clear my system from any worrying.


	21. Chapter 21

**thank u hardik 31 for reviewing**

"Did Jacob have any girlfriend before the accident?" I asked Billy as I played unconsciously with his hair."No Bella, I would have been happy if he had stepped out of the house to make me furious on his womanising behaviour "he sighed sadly.

"What do you mean? He never went out of the house .what about his studies, job...Billy stopped me and told me how one day after it had been a month after fleeing from la push, and he hurt himself by hitting his head against the trees outside their rented home.

"It was so dreadful seeing him covered in blood .I am so sorry Bella that I tore both of you apart because of my shame of losing my home to Uley. Jacob tried to end his life by doing that because I tried to stop him talking him to you ..." I stopped him as I cried softly on hearing and imagining Jacob like that. Billy's face was pained, his eyes looked like his mind was replaying the past. He wanted them to let it out, he had been carrying the burden for so long but I was in no shape to listen.

"I have to say it, please Bella. After that incident he immersed himself in his work .he designed, made and marketed the pieces we made .within two years , he set up the business and got back our home .he had turned into a robot, he stopped smiling and talked only about work..."Billy said ,his voice quivering as he remembered his son's sorry state.

"Rachel had told me that you got your house back .didn't he knows about me then?"

"Yeah, we got our house back .Jacob found it that you had gone to NY for studies .he was planning to go and find you there "

"Why didn't he came there? You both could have come back here in la push. I was not dating at that time, I had dropped a year after both of you had gone; it was a bad year for me too. Then why you ..."I said stopping and trying to maintain composure .Jacob had woke up a little when he heard NY and now he was wide awake and listening to our talk ,while frowning at the sudden silence .

."I didn't know that. You are a smart and beautiful girl, Bella "I rolled my eyes as I heard it .Jacob too nodded his head on hearing it.

"I thought you had moved on with a bright boy of your college and I told Jacob that too. Seeing Jacob would disturb you, so I stopped him again .I didn't want both of you to hurt again and told him to move on .I told him to part in clubs"

"Wow, so cool dad!" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Yes, Billy .don't you think we had the right to talk? We could have closure as you wanted or still better we would have patched up soon."I replied back in the same tone as Jacob.

"So did he go clubbing as you asked?" I asked Billy who was now looking outside, the car was now about to enter forks.

"No, he started drinking instead at night in his workshop. It went on for months ...it stopped when I caved in and gave your details .he was on his way to meet you in the college and pour his heart out to you .he was even ready to beg your forgiveness but...he met with the accident "said Billy still looking outside the greenery and cloudy atmosphere which was characteristic of forks.

"When did Mrs. Lowell join us, dad?" Jacob asked curious.

"She came when you started drinking and helped me in buying our house from Uley like I wanted; the humiliation I had gone had to be scored. ...She gave me hope that you will be alright son" he said looking hopeful at his son now.

"I don't know how Charlie will react seeing me ,he has been quite gruff in our talks on the phone .I will try my best to make him understand "he sighed heavily at last as he sensed we were nearing my home. I didn't comment anything on Billy's statement; it was a lot to take in. Jacob had never given up on me even for the little time he had his memories though painful he had loved her and thought he was no good for her.

"Bells, relax. You will burst a nerve thinking so hard. See Charlie is waiting for us "Jacob laughed while squeezing my hand. It was nice seeing Jacob was feeling happy here .if the treatment was not continued soon, Jacob will be for ever in crutches ,but being away from Paul also meant Lowell's goons could also harm us to. I was really in a catch 22 situation as I slowly smiled at Jacob as the car entered the driveway of my dad's house.

* * *

Charlie gave Jacob and Bella a warm welcome. He went in a shell when he talked with Billy as they settled in the living room.

"I have missed you so much, son "Charlie said as they were having a lunch of shantung noodles and herring salad .Bella visited her dad twice a year and managed to teach him these two dishes like a pro.

"Really, Bella didn't tell me about that. She told me that after my disappearing act, you would chase me away from your house with your gun "Jacob grinned back.

"Jacob...!" Bella groaned and everyone at the table burst into laughter.

"Don't think .I will leave you so easily."Charlie replied back teasing as he smiled lightly at Billy; who was quiet and looking at the banter going on around him.

"I want to talk with you, Charlie "Billy said at last when they were all nearing end of their lunch,"it has been a long time for all. We will talk tomorrow. Let me help to your rooms " Charlie said.

* * *

bpov

My room had not changed since the past three years. When I was dating Edward I had decided to change my room to remove the lingering memories of Jacob. I had gathered all our photos and gifts Jacob had given me and put it in a shoe box. The shoe box was in a special place in my compartment of bed.

Heavy drapes of teal curtain adorned the panorama window of my room. I had changed my small window into a large floor to ceiling panorama window.

Blue was Edward's favorite color, so I had bought the curtains in New York with him. I was ready to move on in life with him. Though Jacob lingered at the back of my mind like a dull numb even then... but I had it in control. If Edward could only trust me, that I was planning my life with him. He was never serious about me. Guess, that was not enough for him otherwise he would not have cheated behind my back.

I was glad to be finally back in my room, it was not grand like the mansion of Billy's with white walls and flooring, ornate designs of wood by Jacob and damask drapes adorning the bay window .the window of the dining room leaded into the lawn, the mansion spoke luxury and elegance which was a far cry from the simple cozy home at la push.

"So you changed the room?" Jacob said. I jumped when I heard his voice; dad had brought him up and was supporting his weight.

"Yeah, it was during her NY phase. she changed even the painting of the room into this pale pink colour "dad mumbled as he helped him to settle down on my bed which has brown comforters and that irritating blue bed sheet.

"It's nice you can walk a little, Jacob "dad sighed while he came to stand near me."Thanks to Bella, otherwise "Jacob stopped himself from speaking as he looked at my dad with a sheepish grin.

"I have told him everything, Jacob. Don't worry. That Victoria sword is still hanging on our heads .we need the chief's help "


	22. Chapter 22

**thank u corky ellems for reviewing and jay SHAZAM for faving and following me ,sorry to both of you for mentioning it so late.  
**

 _BPOV  
_

"Yeah we have talked about it, but Jacob it's not so easy to forget everything, it's hard for me to forgive him " dad sighed sadly

" I am grateful that you are not angry with me . It would have been very uncomfortable for you to forgive me, if I grovelled at your feet with..."before Jacob could complete his sentence both of them started laughing happily.

It didn't take much time for Jacob and Charlie to reconnect, Charlie really trusted Jacob as the son he had never had .as both of them ganged and started to tease me, I poked my tongue out at them. I then went to draw the curtains aside, leaving them to enjoy with each other. Drawing the curtains aside, I saw a nice sunny afternoon.

The sun was so rare to be seen here. Seeing the old tree near our house once again took me, to the day when Jacob and I had talked under it, many years ago.

 _Jacob pointed back at the house as we stood under the tree near our house like something just happened._

 _"What just happened in there? Did I hear Florida?"_

 _"Yeah, so what do you think?" I asked shyly._

 _"what do you mean what do I think? I showed up for dinner and a movie, and now I am just confused ...and still hungry "_

 _"Phil and my mom gave me two tickets to Jacksonville for my 17th birthday .I am gonna use after one week of my birthday, I guess you coming ...so?"_

 _"you are asking me to leave all this..."he opened his hands to show the cold atmosphere of the yard around us" spend time with you laying on a beach where it's warm and sunny. Why are we even talking about this?" he said as he walked away from me causing a furrow to form in my forehead._

 _He then pulled his cell from his shorts pockets to call Billy; he was fine with it and was talking to Charlie on the other line as soon as Jacob's line ended. I took out my phone and called my mother. My ears met with shrieks of excitement from Florida that could have rivaled Jacob's._

"Bella your phone is ringing from a long time. Please see who it is?" hollered Jacob ,bringing me back to reality .

"Sorry, I spaced put "I mumbled and took the call.

"Bella took a long time to pick up my call" cried Leah on the phone before I could muster in my hello. She somewhat mellowed down a little as she said "Are you free in the evening . can you come at my house, if you are not too busy?"

"I am sorry Leah, I was just busy daydreaming about Jacob" I said coolly there was no use in fibbing to her; she understood what I was feeling and thinking from the tone of my voice .

she will make me fess up afterwards anyway."So you brought Jacob along with you. Seth was right. Be ready to spill when we meet, bye" said Leah and she cut the call.

I heard voices of throat clearing and looked behind to see my dad eyeing me with a mischievous grin "didn't know kiddo, you dumped Edward so soon. I am curious really both of you are together" dad said dryly while Jacob looked at his feet.

"Jacob and I, it's little complicated. I was thinking about the Florida trip, dad. yeah, I have dumped Edward's ass for good "

Third point of view

"What's the situation in forks?" Victoria Lowell asked Riley on the phone as she eyed her silver sequin and shimmer detailing sheer dress . she was going to wear it to meet her husband James tomorrow. She had Riley aboard on the next flight after Billy's flight took off to keep an eye on the trio .

"Nothing, they are all staying in the bitch's house "Riley yawned "this town is so small and boring ".

"Keep your eyes peeled, I will be sending some more men when Billy comes back here. James has been getting of my nerves lately, I have to be careful while handling the money to him .Rachel is turning extremely nosy now –a days in the company's dealing. "Victoria snapped back.

"Yes, I heard it loud and clear. But I am missing you very much "Riley cried softly on the phone.

"Aww! Me too, dear "Victoria said and cut the call after telling lots of sappy stuff to poor guy didn't knew he was just a tool for her to get her rocks off .she had tried to seduce billy ,but that old guy was so obsessed with his son that he didn't notice anything ,she tsked to herself at the thoughts about billy as she zeroed on her and James meeting place and it 's safety exits from the place if there was any sudden snooping by the police .

Victoria had befooled quite a few old men's fortune by her charms ,they used to do as she wanted after a week of fucking them at night and they literally ate out of her hands,she had to dethrone the current drugs ring mafia Alice Lockhart.

JPOV

After Charlie had helped him to his room, lying on the bed he recalled the days before he went to Florida with her. Seeing her gaze at the tree, he remembered what she was thinking about.

 _It was still clear in his muddled brain. Charlie had knocked on the door when we were still hugging after making call to Renee._

 _"Jake? You staying tonight on the couch or heading out. It's starting to get late"_

 _"I am heading out of here in a few minutes "as Bella dropped her arms from me._

 _"Well, I am turning in. Night kids" and he shuffled away down the hall to sleep. "you are leaving? Stay, we could still watch the movie you brought to watch and crash on the couch. We were halfway with it .you can go school from here in the morning as usual "_

 _It didn't take much convincing to get me to stay. I never denied anything to her especially when I had her in my arms; it was fucking heaven next to our kisses. I phoned my dad to inform him about my changed plans and the time I will be coming home._

 _Dad laughed,"I know. I have heard it all before .staying for movie, gonna crash on couch, check in tomorrow. Bye, take care son "I took my seat in the corner of the couch and put my feet on the coffee table .Bella folded her legs under her and I pulled her close under my arm, holding her tight as I dropped the remote at the side table .she fit me together like matching puzzle pieces and got comfortable against my side ._

 _"a week with you in the Florida sun" I whispered in her hair and she shivered, I felt she was feeling cold and pulled her more closer to me to keep her warm ._

* * *

"he's fine ,stop being a worry wart Paul ."Rachel snapped at Paul. she was getting frustrated seeing him pacing back and forth ."you are making me dizzy, Paul. you already have done enough pacing to last a year in these two hours"

"Riley has reached forks .it wont be long ,he will strike again on Jacob. it will just a matter of time when her fierce goons reach there and hurt them .I am afraid ...what if i can't help them in time ?"Paul sighed as he slid on the floor with anguish.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: There's mention of drugs and little bit of references to violence .you have been warned !

 **third point of view**

Victoria's work polishing of their wealth used to be complete in a year. She had earlier duped the ageing drug handlers and started their drug cartel from almost nothing.

She was stuck with blacks' for years now; the money involved was huge too. The swan girl was bane of her life, even before she made an appearance in the mansion .Jacob was keen to get her back and there would be no chance to launder their money to her pockets sneakily. On failing to charm to Billy to sleep with her and make him addicted to the drugs, she decided to work her charm on the younger handsome black. She was getting frustrated too she had not got laid for a year now, as James had to evade being caught by the police.

He rebuffed her easily and rudely even when he was stone drunk in the garage ,she was hurt because Victoria was used to old and young men kiss her feet and do her bidding at the flick of her fingers.

that's why she tried to get her way ,when he was helpless in a wheel chair with no prior memories ,save for a teenager . who doesn't want to do _it_ with an adult woman as gorgeous as her ? in his mind he was a hormonal 16 year old kid. He was a stud and she tried to have her way with him ,but he overpowered her and went mentally ill.

Riley was new entrant of their gang and she picked him to look after Jacob . he was a great find , Victoria had to agree as she sat down on her chair and enjoyed her supper while enjoying the view of sunset from the mansion's ornate windows .The poor guy didn't know once the property of Blacks was going to come in her hands, she was going to bump him off with the Blacks.

Her only true love was her husband James Lowell; she had earlier bumped the oldies off she had fucked with. She did not leave her former 'toys 'alive, they had to be disposed off.

Riley was reaching his expiry date; she didn't get any solace on seeing bruises on Jacob's handsome body…James had assured her that after this month the drug was going to make him insane and crippled for life. Then it would be easy to make Billy dance to her tunes .if Jacob tried to act smart, he would find himself in a miserable state because the more she made him sad he would suffer terribly because of the drug's chemical side effects. Even the great Paul will not have ability to save his brother in law, as he won't know what hit poor Jacob.

 **Bpov**

I felt like Leah's doll as she combed, sprayed and straightened my hair. Next she painted my fingers and toenails and I did her fingers, while I chatted about my stay at Jacob's house and about Lowell. Seth was in the house so she had very little idea as he had her in a loop though not in detailed version as I had filled her in now, as Leah mixed colors to create new shade. I was really worried and scared .I needed support and encouragement which I got from my gutsy and sensible friend Leah.

Once Jacob started walking I need some people to save us. Asking help from the tribe was out of question, I have to rely on her acquaintances who would not spill.

"So Sue's has gone out somewhere?" I asked

"No, she's upstairs talking with her friend "said Leah.

after she finally had done my nails ,i had to admit it she did a fine job .it reminded me of the beach at La Push slowly and of the waves calmly sliding into the shore at a steady pace .

"He sure's happy to see you?"Leah asked as I finished combing her hair.

"Yeah, I am taking chance on our love though I don't have any doubt that we belong together. It was not his fault that uncle Billy made him to leave " I said as I did her toenails and filled in her more about Angela's latest stunt .

* * *

Leah got up and brought bowls of lamb pepper soup and told about her new employer's news and latest gossip in la push and forks. Soon it was time for me to go home" by the way, I do like my nails. Thanks"

She rolled her eyes "told ya, you would like them. Also tell Charlie that I am soon going to drop in for visit "

* * *

I got out of the car and walked upto the front door. I turned to look back at Sue who was pulling away with Leah, waving madly at me and Charlie who had come out on hearing the sound of the car on the porch .

guess they do come to meet dad on regular basis! They zoomed down the road to their home ,as dad and I walked to the door of our home.

As I walked in the room, I immediately searched for Jacob out in the room who was watching a soccer match playing on TV with his dad .my dad too joined them as soon as he stepped in the hall .

He sat on the couch beside Billy, as I went near him and sang"Jake" as I squeezed him tight, it took him a few seconds to wrap his arms around me .I smiled he was still afraid of my dad who was smiling at us.

But once he did, he pulled me in a tight hug that I felt like I was a part of him, and we had never separated. I heard my dad clearing his voice a little, surely it was too much for his liking even for his grown up twenty something daughter.

I sighed "I missed you, Jacob."

He chuckled softly "it's only been a few hours and we had dinner of pizza in front of the TV . Sue's food surely still tastes better than that.. I guess."

"mmm " dad laughed at me as I kissed Jacob on the cheek .

"I missed you too "he sighed as he finally let go off me from his hug. I helped him settle him in the room downstairs .then I went to change it my sweats and yellow tank top. I fell asleep as my eyelids felt heavy. Letting out a yawn, I felt myself slipping in unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: thank you becthom594 and** **cutelilblonde1245 for following this story**

 **if i didn't get at least 5 reviews for this chap,this fic is going to be on HIATUS !**

 _ **tpov** _

the next day ,Bella woke up early .she was so tired that she had not unpacked her stuff completely . the clothes were done ,but Jacob's new medicines and other stuff need to be in her desk drawer which were currently in her suitcase.

as she opened her drawers of the desk, and took out some unwanted stuff ,a photo of her and Edward popped out. she went still ,they were looking so relaxed wearing matching green printed graphic tees and blue buffalo denims .

* * *

bpov

it was of that time when we were happy with each other and had just moved into our living in with joining our jobs . he had come with me for the first and last time in forks here . Otherwise in our long dating history ,we always had to go some fancy pub or museums .I liked the museum dates ,but the pub dates used to bore me out slowly .

"Bella" i heard Jacob's voice coming from downstairs .i threw the photo crumbling it and throwing it down on the floor like he threw me out of his life by cheating on me and making one of them preggers, while he acted goody two shoes with me .

i helped Jacob in getting up and helped him in getting out of his clothes . i had all the towels he needed before as he went behind the shower curtain .

after few minutes the shower turned off. he cleared his throat when he was done ,i don't know when i had started thinking again about my past . It was nice we woke up early ,dad would have burst his vein if he caught me with a naked Jacob. My mood was already off ,so it didn't bother me from doing anything that would bother dad 's mind. I needed to stop it .i came in to help in the bathroom and then went to make breakfast of coleslaw sandwiches .

everyone at the table were happy anyways and i went to arrange my remaining stuff . i burnt my stuff with Edward's photo and any tidbit souvenir of his and mine as i found in my room. Jacob was with me ,as i burnt it behind those things behind our house after the breakfast was done . i couldn't help but wonder as physical reminders of me and Edward's get destroyed in front of my own eyes ,those things which used to be so precious and valuable to me once upon a time ,not so long ago.. i was so grateful that Jacob held her hand while they watched the things burn.

I needed the silent support and warmth ,Jacob gave me .he always knew what was going in my mind .

when did we go apart ? it was of no use thinking of Edward ,he was finally a closed chapter in my life!

* * *

tpov

she was feeling drained after the mini bonfire outside the house,"so what would you like to drink ?" Bella asked pushing past a swinging door to his left .the kitchen had changed ,Jacob observed .the yellow cabinets had changed into white cabinets and brown linoleum surface.

"coke or hot cocoa ?"Bella asked him as she finally found a can of soda and a cocoa jar in other .

he grinned "hot cocoa,please"

"you can wait outside if you want,Jake."she said as she started to make it.

" NO,it's okay .I want to watch you to make it . " Jacob said and for the next few minutes ,he saw sitting in the wheelchair as Bella boiled milk and poured cocoa powder into their white mugs.

This was the first time he got to spend quality time outside his own house,although the threat was still lurking on their heads.

* * *

charlie had installed grab bars and handles in billy's room and the bathroom,so Bella or charlie didn't need to help them, save taking them to the bathroom.

Jacob was making quite rapid progress as he did the exercises in the morning, Bella made him hobble twice in her room and they needn't make codes .

Jacob cleared the online course the distance between Jacob and Bella's fathers was lessening ,everyday as they talked their heart out little by little as the week the start by. billy's second week in forks,the two friends were now on more comfortable footing as they planned to go fishing before he went back to his mansion.

"ready for your evening walk? " Bella teased Jacob ,bringing him back to the present who was thinking how quick this week flew .

"yes,but where are we off to today?"asked Jacob who wheeled himself from his room and went to her who was standing at the door of the house ,he could not see any food basket in her hands this time .

"nearby ,no trekking or short picnics today,Jacob. see my feet are killing me for the trek we went yesterday " she groaned as she showed him her reddened skin.

"I told you not to wear the new shoes for trekking .let's go out and get over with it soon"Jacob sighed as they went out of the house.

He hated the weird look the children and some people gave him as Bella wheeled him on the roads slowly, talking about the mariner's game they had watched last night with their fathers . It was just like old times,Jacob and Bella had hooted with joy with their fathers when the mariners won.

but he kept quiet as he looked at the weird looks he was getting ,"you are quiet today" Bella observed as they entered the park . he had kept silent throughout their walk,"missing me , Wolfie" Leah said as she suddenly came in front of Jacob holding a big parcel in her hands.

"cut that out ,Bruce lee ! I am missing the woods " grumbled Jacob

" and the food .thanks for bringing this Leah " said Bella as she took the parcel from Leah's hand and placed it on his lap."what's this?" asked Jacob who tried to open it .

"not here ,play with it at your home."said Leah as she swatted his hands away from opening the wrapper.

Jacob pouted on hearing her talk like that ,just because he had wolfed down the picnic food after hobbling in the wood with them,keeping his hands on their shoulder .he was hungry ,don't know why Leah acted like that .she was Bella's best friend , usually he didn't mind much but the teasing was not sitting well with him today .

she had to call him wolfie and crack dog jokes on him when he was feeling antsy anyway.

"why are you two waiting here ? let's go home so i can play with my ball "said Jacob sarcastically breaking their talks, "wait,Jacob...we are waiting for someone .oh there he is .."Bella smiled as she spotted a short but muscled Quileute guy coming their way.


	25. Chapter 25

**happy valentine's day to you all. this chapter is dedicated to the lovely day, i took of my hiatus for it .be nice and please review everyone :)**

tpov

"so who's this guy?" jacob asked as he eyed another well built Quileute man standing before him. he looked vaguely familiar to him .he was muscular but was same height as Leah's. _  
_

"I am quil smith ,your distant cousin Jacob"he introduced himself as he shook hands with him."are you aunt Joanna's nephew?" Leah asked as she remembered a boy who used to come sometimes to play with embry in their childhood.

"yes ,Embry is my half cousin .he told me about you jacob and your mad skills at engine.I have my shop and it's my part time job .will you work with me?"quil asked smugly as he expected that he won't get a no as an answer while he checked out Bella .

"I have to go back home. Well I can think about it .."jacob noticed quil's checking out his Bella and he snapped at the smiling, poor oblivious quil "stop checking out Bella, will YA?"

"I am busted .will you please go out with me for a date , Bella?" quil said unabashedly while Leah giggled making jacob growl.

"Embry was right ,you are a ladies man , sorry I can't come .jacob will join your shop from next week "Bella said smiling at quil. Jacob whined "but ,Bella.."

"before you do anything read this letter ,Embry send it for you .bye beautiful ladies,I am not giving up soon" saying this Quil walked away while giving both the girls his flying kiss.

* * *

"we are staying back in forks"jacob told his dad after he read the letter at night .he now understood fully what was the motive of Bella of bringing back to him in Forks

."but what about the business back home ,son?" billy asked while looking at his friend charlie for nodded his head silently, backing him up but his face was grim.

"Mrs Lowell has been a great help to you in running the business all these years. I think there will hardly be any major probs, dad. I don't remember anything about it. I love the mechanic job in La Push, you know I was one before we went away...that's the thing I still love and remember" jacob said with his voice firm ,his face devoid of any emotions.

billy could see that his son's mind was made up. there was no use persuading jacob ,he couldn't salvage the relationship with his son. billy could mend back his relationship with his best friend while this visit to Forks , he was bit happy for that. he agreed reluctantly to Jacob's demands "please inform me when you are coming back home.i will be waiting "as billy wheeled himself towards the guest bed room they were staying ,he remembered Charlie's words from their recent fishing trip.

He had pointed out that he should have not gone too low and immersed in his work .he should have been more around his son during his troubled times. he had really fucked up badly and he could see ,there was no way they would make up soon. he could see his fucked up life it had become with the countless mistakes he made. "as you wish ,son " said billy to himself, hoping to be reunited with his son one day.

seeing his dad go away from the table to his room ,jacob quietly opened the parcel he had got from Leah. it was a pair of foldable crutches for him ."will I able to walk , using this ?" jacob asked Bella with a doubt clouding on his face, who was watching him with a shy smile.

"yes, will .we will go to the hospital as Embry told you to do in the letter "Bella said softly hugging him with charlie smiling seeing them hug .

* * *

The exercising drill increased for Jacob after Billy left, two days later after their last talk at the dinner . Quil made arrangements in his garage for Jacob to help him and also to help in his therapy. Bella had made some appointments in the forks hospital for his advanced physiotherapy treatment ,she let out a relieved sigh as Paul informed her, his people have come and more would come with resources after a week .they would be of help to her and Jacob fully only then if they get caught in danger.

"Why aren't you out with your friends? Quil nearly begged you to come visit him with his gang at la push "said Bella in the evening as they drank hot cocoa sitting on the couch. She could see that Jacob could now walk with the crutches after his treatment started in the hospital a week ago.

Quil was the head doc who was handling his case on his friend and relative Embry's referral , in the team of physiotherapists and it was fun seeing Jacob's mouth drop down seeing him there. from then they become friends as quil promised to tone down his flirting with Bella .

he shrugged "I decided to get on my feet a little bit before I start to hang out with them "and then start to sip his hot beverage again as Bella filled in between her sip of the hot cocoa , the next schedule of sessions on his next visit to hospital with her ,jacob promised to practice more often with her as he finished the last of his cocoa.

after they finished ,jacob hobbled his room using his crutches with Bella following him behind cautiously in case he needed her help. he closed the door after hugging her briefly as then reluctantly let her go from his arms.

* * *

bpov

After I got in my room my mind went to the night when Jacob and I had been sitting close after we watched the movie before we went to Florida for my birthday . it has been a long time since we came back in Forks we had incidents which brought us close for a few moments accidentally in his mansion .

 _Jacob felt I was feeling cold but my thoughts were running in other direction as he pulled me closer to him. I shook with anticipation for something not knowing what it threaded hiss fingers with mine after we finished watching the movie .I studied his fingers were large as compared to mine as we were huddled to next each other ,with warmth rolling from his large ,strong hands to my small ones._

 _"This could be interesting "he said quietly and seriously as I agreed with him while I turned my head to look in his eyes. He finally got what I was anticipating and leaned down to kiss me , pouring all his love and heart in it_ ,

if I just could overcome my fears then finally we might come to the love we once had but ...


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome-Inuyasha20 thank you so much for following this fic ,please continue your story . I liked the songs in it :)thank you corky ellems for reviewing.

Andie1721 and starsinheaven23 ,thanks a lot for faving this fic . reviews would be nice,

please leave in a review if you can!

MY DESTINY

bpov

After a breakfast of soy chilli soba noodle bowl and pepper enchiladas, we set out for Jacob's hospital visit.

it has been a week we met the new docs and true to his word Jacob practiced with me. It was a fruitful day at the hospital as we practiced with the new docs .we were driving to Quil's garage after Jacob's physiotherapy sessions ended in the hospital.

when we were few minutes away from Quil's garage I had to stop our car as one of the tires punctured . "let' s walk and go " I said as i got out of the car and handed him the crutches.

he took it and came out of the car, I was happy on seeing his improvement. He was able to walk for a few moments now unassisted with crutches. Soon he will able to walk alone with crutches .I waited for the day when his strength comes back in his legs.

as soon as Jacob got out of the car fully , we were surrounded by five unknown men."excuse me !" I said to one of the guys who was wearing grey t shirt and sweatshirts and making me irritated when he was blocking my way.

they all were dressed casually ;to any outsiders it would look like they are group of tourists who wanted to know address from us. But seeing their demenaur , I knew we were going to be in big trouble soon.

I took out phone and was speed dialing quil .but the grey shirt guy took the phone from my hand and threw it on the ground before quil could reply to my call .

"What do you want?" Jacob snapped at the guy and gently nudged me behind as he saw them coming around us.

"come with us quietly without making any scene ,we won't harm you " the guy sneered at jacob .

 ** _'I'm surely dead today' I muttered to myself_**

I needed a little distraction to handle these guys , they were watching my every move .if i tried to pry something out of my bag,it would have met same fate like my mobile which was now far away from me.i prayed to god that quil guesses and comes out soon with help. we were 20 minutes walk away from his garage.

"as if I will believe you ,dude.I am not a kid " jacob said while testing his crutches ,he wasn't going to give up without a fight as if I was going too to do it..I was thinking how to save without getting hurt us.

"Oh, you are too feisty for a man who can't walk on his feet !..Ha-ha .let's see what you have got" and then two guys charged at Jacob while the other three guys were coming towards me. Jacob waited patiently for them to come close to him .

when they came near him, he brushed his crutches with force poking in their ribs and making them fall down. He did the same to the men by hitting his crutch on the two men who were coming too close to me. The last man got angry and tried to hurt Jacob and tugged at his crutch. I gave a swift kick with my leg and with the training I had with Paul, I managed to twist his arm and making him roll , I threw him on his friends with momentum who were trying to get up.

They got up and came towards us. I kicked them in the shins but they were also lethal .I was fighting three of them but Jacob couldn't hold for long as his crutches were lying on the ground with both the buff guys beating him mercilessly now . it looks like Jacob had given a pretty good fight before going down ,both the guys were having swollen lips and black eyes.

they were irritated on how they were beaten by him at first ,they were trying to beat jacob to a pulp,I tried my ninja moves and the two men had to step back from me and then I kneed them all while I did a twirl like ballerina does though mine was little clumsy,they fell down with a nice resounding thud .

I had managed to take out the small device before those brutes who were beating jacob got to it,thankfully they didn't get to me in time. I covered my mouth and the device started spewing smoke as expected .

I fumbled on Jacob's crutches and on my mobile, as i went near him , I took them up and folded them .When I got near him which was actually five minutes but it seemed to me like ages. He was coughing like the other guys and was getting drowsy .I managed to drag him and got him in the car.

I fumbled around to search for any damages to my mobile ,as I steered the car behind. thankfully it switched on, and i got call from Paul who told me quil and his gang will see what to do with the unconscious guys. He told me there were no more goons waiting for us but few of them were still spying on our movements.

"I am sorry ,Bella .You had to handle it alone but there aren't enough men who could tackle them. they shouldn't know that you have got help around thew corner . Mrs Lowell is trying her best to play with the company's money, Rachel is keeping on her and my other men are keeping on her husband who was caught recently by the police .she 's in a dangerous mood right now . by the end of this month ,Quil will manage enough help with his other friends. " Paul ended the call after filling this new info in.

thanking god , I drove the car towards my home praying that I won't encounter anymore goons following me.

* * *

He lifts up his shirt when he got conscious after we reached my home. Dad had gone to his friend's house, so I ended up nursing Jacob's wounds all alone. I had first cleared the cuts on the side of his left cheek. He was pretty badly bruised; it looks blue and black in some areas. I point a finger at his chest. "And it hurts, no?" .he shrugs his shoulder .I cringe and washed away the dried blood. He watched me with curious eyes as I clean his small cuts and wounds, cleansing his skin with water on his chest. He hissed softly when I applied alcohol on the cuts of the right arm.

"Sorry" I whisper to him. "What about you? "He asked moving a little pointing to my bruises and cuts.

"it's okay .I will see to it later " I said as I continued tending him.I had to agree that he has grown into a brilliant sculpted body from the lanky person when I saw at last his mansion. His stay in forks did him good in ways more than one to his health


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n:please please pretty please revieeeeeeeeew!  
**

Thank you so much corky ellems for your review, dedicating this chappie to you .

and hey my silent readers , one or two reviews would be nice,please leave in a review if you can!

MY DESTINY

bpov

"It hurts here, at the nape of my neck". Jacob said his fingers gingerly touching his neck after I finished dressing most of the bruises.

"Turn around" I said, there were few more scrapes near the nape of his neck.

Thankfully they were not so bad as it had looked earlier before I cleaned the wounds .he laid his head on my lap so that I could clean it more easily, after the cleaning it with few antiseptic swipes it looked now like a reddened bruise. I took a new washcloth and dabbed on it.

* * *

jpov

I laid my head on her lap, it would have been perfectly content if the bruises were not hurting me now.I could see us like this forever ,always perfect and together .The burning feeling had eased as she applied the ointment on the bruise at the nape of my neck.

I was feeling so good that I could have almost fallen to sleep, hadn't I felt Bella's tears falling on my cheek.

* * *

paul pov

Rachel slowly served the food to us "how's he? ARE Both of them are fine?" she asked after she had her spoonful of hummus Beiruti.

"yeaah, both of them are fine. Thank god, he didn't need to go the docs. Bella was worried stiff about him, she was afraid risking anymore trouble on the road. " I said, hearing this Rachel relaxed a little .she knew Charlie was out of town.

"can't we send more people out there ?"Rachel asked .

"What about here ?you know how hard Lowell is digging for info now about the money after her husband got under the police's trail .she will know about our involvement instantly , if she gets whiff of the help send to Bella. her men are spying under your brother's ex bodyguard. she's searching us like mad,honey " I reminded her as I continued eating, it was a relief that Quil took care of the guys .

* * *

Bpov

I heated the last night's takeout chicken consommé for our lunch, I had lost my appetite .we were so close to danger.

thankfully Jacob was not so seriously hurt. I was afraid thinking I would have to go hospital and fear other attack from Lowell's men on my way to the hospital . Thankfully he was sleeping now ,I was worried when he had started to shake a little .

It had been a long time since I saw him like that .

Jacob was so sweet that he helped me to calm down; he didn't blame me for it. Was Paul right? Should I have waited at the mansion for some more time? Was I endangering his life bringing him here in forks; when I had asked Jacob what he thought about it.

He replied I was right; otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk as he reminded me about Embry's letter.

* * *

Jpov

Bella went down in the kitchen to bring us lunch, before I met her again in the mansion I didn't know what life could bring. But now, I knew if I were to die today, I would die today happy because she was in my life.

But today's incident had made her cry .will she be with me now?

The memories of spending time in the sun and beach suddenly came in my mind. When Renee had gone to party with her husband leaving us alone by ourselves after Bella's birthday .it was one of the best days of my life after Bella took me as her boyfriend. Bella gave herself to me completely as I gave mine to her .

we lost our V cards to each other that day , I didn't knew I was going to get lucky so soon when i hesitated at first when she shyly asked me that she wanted me fully. .she was on birth control since the start of this year as her friend Leah had advised.

How I miss those carefree times of the past! The beast that had not reared its head all these months suddenly reared its head, telling me that she will leave me now.

She saw the trouble herself and could leave me if she decided not to face unnecessary trouble for herself anymore, I hope so she doesn't remember what I did when I met her in the mansion and begged her forgiveness . I couldn't control myself when she looked at me like that ,i had wished so much to go in our earlier pattern.

I have been acting as a child for long that it had me take the harbour of safety as soon as i had it in my reach.

Thoughts of our time together was keeping me sane with the demon hovering all along , he was strong earlier but now he was small but still formidable to take me to the depths of darkness.

so much time had gone ,I had claimed her mine reassuring that she was mine; I was trying to remove her boyfriend's shadows and memories from my Bella. Jealousy was running through my veins that I lost control at that time.

I hope she goes past it. I can live without her touch if she stays with me and we stay together .i can survive even if she doesn't let me touch like that all her life .

I can't live without her ever as my mind drifted again to reading my book. I kept my book down as I heard Bella came back in the room with our lunch .

I hope she forgot this day. I don't know what she was feeling now ,her face was unreadable right now .

* * *

bpov

"Oh, Bella! " he gasped out raggedly. He let his hands drop down, but his eyes searched the sky as tears ran down his face. After I took care of his cuts, we were sitting near the window watching the trees swaying in the backyard .

Jacob dropped his arms down in defeat and clumsily reached out for me .I hurried into his arms and wrapped my arms all the way around his neck gently .

he buried his face in my hair and wept."It's okay "I said earnestly as I rubbed my palms against his tense shoulders.

His breathing hitched as he weeped non stop.

"just breathe, okay?"I said soothingly as I traced circles on his right bicep. He tried and relaxed slowly as he closed his eyes pressing my forehead with his."I was so scared...I saw him coming towards you and ..." Jacob said in a rush.

"we are okay , be quiet ,Jake. your health will go down again. you are shaking again " I said.

After helping Jacob calm down, I went to the living room to think what I had to do next. The silence of the house was broken as I heard the house phone ring.

"hello!" I picked the phone and was met by a loud screeching and squealing sound at the other line.

a/n: hope all of you like it and leave me lovely reviews !


	28. Chapter 28

thank you so much corky ellems for your review, thanks for ignoring my silly mistake. it was bpov not jpov in the last chap.

thank you petit turion,IssaMM and AlliesMom1 for following and faving this fic :) .

MY DESTINY

Bella's mother Renee had squealed like crazy giggling little girl when her daughter answered the call. Charlie had told her to be with Bella for a few days, luckily she was staying in Port Angeles .her recent freelancing photography assignment work, had brought her there. "You are staying with me for a few days, your dad called me yesterday. He will come home after a week. I am going to pick you and Jacob up"

It had been two days after that call ,they were now staying in a small house near a beach. it was a nice location with shops nearby the house and lovely scenery with a picturesque view of the nearby beach, whenever Bella pulled aside the curtains .

"so.." her mom started ."In your emails, just a few months ago you told me his family liked you and you liked him. As I used to read your mails, I thought you were going to marry him in the manner you had raved about Edward. The last time you talked me about him on the phone was about your breakup with him. What happened?"

"He cheated on me with Lauren. I was quite serious of thinking of going further… " Bella said and stopped herself from telling her mother about Jessica's pregnancy .she did not want to cry for a guy like Edward, he didn't deserve any more of her tears! And then told her mother the things leading to this day about Jacob leaving the conspiracy theory in her tale aside.

"How does Mr. mud pies in there ,who now looks like he stepped out from an underwear ad play in all this? he was the one who broke your heart for the first time... are you sure it's love not anything else? Have both of you really patched up for good leaving the bitter past behind"

It looks like lots of phone calls had passed between Renee and Charlie occurred when she came visiting her dad that gave her ammunition about her and Jacob's friendship.

Bella scoffed "Mr. Mud pies? Why does everyone remember that?"

"cuz we have pictures .how did you fall for him hard ,honey ?" Renee asked her now going into her friendly mode once again .

"He was a family friend and we practically knew each other's feelings as we grew up together as close friends. I needed some help with truck's engine; he had helped me when I was stuck while coming back from ... Jacob came there as my mechanic ... " she filled in about the incident when she felt attracted towards him for the first time as something more than her friend .

Renee listened all that quietly without interrupting in between her daughter ,she could see how happy her daughter looked as she talked about the blossoming of her first love " he took me out for buying the parts as he was going to rebuilt engine of my truck like he was doing his first car Rabbit. I started to fall in love as time went by talking in the garage with his friends as he built..." Bella ended her tale after sometime .

"your dad says you were like magnets before while you helped him to recuperate with his legs ,And …"Renee sounded like a teenager waiting for more juicy details that she couldn't wriggle out from Charlie in their talks on the phone.

* * *

After her talk with her mom, she helped Jacob with his exercise. He was improving rapidly, he could walk with crutches without her support.

As she prepared the lunch she felt that their love was true love, with frightening kind of devotion which made your soul and heart beat for each other.

After bella helped her mother in cleaning the dishes, she was relaxing on her bed after she had a lunch of German smoked cheese sausages and chicken burgers,washed down with beer .

Inspite of trying to not to think about Jacob, she found herself thinking again what had happened in the morning ,she was worried when Quil informed her that he wants Jacob with him in the garage .

After talking with her mom Bella got what was going wrong with her;her mom was right she was too scared to take a chance to be the woman she desperately wanted to be earlier before her heart had been broken into pieces.

The happiness and love that was supposed to be in her hands was snatched away before she could revel in it .

She knew exactly Jacob was what she needed to cure everything that had been ailing her for damn too long time .

She closed her eyelids and let herself go with the time she and Jacob got together again in the mansion and her time with Edward. How her mood entwined with him when he was asking forgiveness and how good it felt when they finally connected intimately after so many years.

A full body shudder shot through her and broke into a sweat as her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she remembered the time when she cut his hair for the first time in her life.

she decided it was time to let her fear go and allow love to come through her life once had never tried to com to close to her after that first encounter in the mansion .he always respected her stand, she could still see the love and adoration in his eyes for her .It had not dimmed after the effect of lowell's harmful meds wearing off.

It was not only nostalgia ,she had no doubt about that . his love for her didn't thin out as time passed as it happened in the case of her and Edward.

Even if he forgets her ,she won't grudge him for that. She couldn't afford to miss any time with him, already too much time has passed between them .

* * *

In the evening, Bella decided to go for a walk to the beach that was near their house. When she asked him to go out with her , Jacob was willing to be with her.

He never left any chance go by that allowed him to be near her . she was thinking how to tell him as they walked hand in hand watching the waves come and go with the sun colouring the sky with its reddish and purplish hues .The wind was making the waves rise and cause a spray to fall on their face. Jacob laughed when she jumped in fright for the first time when the spray hit her ,she was thinking of how to tell her feelings to Jacob without her frazzled nerves.

she looked at his laughing face, the world seemed to slow down around Bella as their eyes locked."hey bells" she was still staring him openly and was now coming out from the trance .

Bella saw his carefree happiness and relaxed demenaur for the first time after so many years.

The world had not come back to normal for her yet ,as they were lost gazing in each others eyes with love for each other .Sounds returned for them , when a child threw ball at Jacob's head breaking the moment. Things began to go back to normal after a few minutes as she replied "yeah …I am good "

Jacob finally let a sigh as he saw her giving the ball back to the little boy . After the little one had gone , seeing the tense mood Bella was in, he joked "you were staring at me and had totally zoned out "

"why not …you were sorta beautiful and Jacob ..I want to say something to you " she deadpanned that caught him off got cautious ,something told him from inside that she wanted to tell him something that Bella was going to tell to him that was going to change their lives forever. he prayed it happened for good ,"lets go back.I am so sorry but I think I need to catch a snack for my stomach ".

he could see her face fall a little , but he didn't want to break up with her in public.

If she had decided it ,he would beg her not to do that without causing a scene in front of so many people who were strolling around them .

* * *

After they reached home, Jacob and Renee made together large volumes of broccoli smoothie and lots of nacho popcorn. Bella saw he was relaxed as he talked with her mother and with her as he cooked. This made her feel relaxed, she was not taking the wrong step.

JPOV

after we had our fill of the evening snacks ,Bella and I went to the backyard of the house. Stars had peeked out in the black velvet sky ,it was a beautiful night.

Bella let her fingers skate over my face as she sat near me. It was a pure torture! Not knowing what was to happen next, I closed my eyes relishing the pleasant tingling feeling as her hands went near my hair and softly brushing her nails on my scalp." Jacob, I love you .I want to be with you ."she said in a whisper. I opened my eyes not believing what I had heard.


	29. Chapter 29

thank you 4Gracie04 for favin MY DESTINY ,do leave in a review so that i know what things do you like in this fic.

thank you so much once again corky ellems for your review:)

others too pleeaaase leave reviews ,don't be so silent please .

MY DESTINY

Jacob couldn't believe what he had heard from Bella few minutes ago. He knelt on the sand in front of her .he slowly trapped her head in his hands "are you sure?" he asked her hesitatingly.

She sighed heavily in surrender as she melted against him and drew him in her arms .then softly like a breath; she whispered to him the most beautiful words that Jacob was longing to hear again "Jacob, I love you"

His heart, his soul, his mind were too full of her anyway but as her words and sighs trembled in the small distance between them ,his heart seemed to be expanded with her rapid heartbeat . His throat clutched and he removed the small distance by clutching her tight hard against him" say it again, please" she pressed her lips on his temple and repeated "I love you".

His heart shuddered everything inside him seemed to burst out with those three words. The monster that was lying dormant within him had now turned minuscule.

He had never wanted anything, anybody in life like he had wanted Bella. And now she was in his arms and finally his at last!

It was with overwhelming fear he asked,"We are really doing this?"

Bella froze at his question and her heart clenched painfully."Don't you want to? Am I too late?"

Jacob laughed "bells, I want this so much, too much. I have wanted this for long and when it's finally happening, I am just kind of... "

"Scared?" Bella asked as she skated her fingers over his face. Levelling his eyes with hers, he said "yeah!" Their foreheads met and eyes closed "I am too" and then at the same time they said "but we will be together "

"Together "Jacob whispered back to her lips as she whispered it back"together".

The waves rushed back towards the shore in harmony as their eyes held each other with soft promises for the future.

He leaned and touched his mouth to hers in a sinful manner like he had always wanted . she tasted his tongue ,his lips,neck and chin. his teeth nipped at her lips gently and pulled her hair enough to make her chin lift up. he was humming into her mouth with his tongue so soft which were tangling with hers slowly.

After few moments , he realized she was making softnoises.

Bella realized that his lips were so soft and sweet as he opened his mouth more for her as they deepened their kiss.

He buried his face in her hair and his face was hot on her neck and nuzzled her ears whispering "oh God! bells"

"You are so beautiful" she murmured "so beautiful,jacob "as she pressed her fingers in his silky soft black hair , he stroked his hands over her back,as she kissed him again.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"So what are you doing?" Lowell shouted at riley on the phone. She was furious when she learnt that Jacob had started walking with crutches and was working at a garage. Riley couldn't do much after that attack in the reservation, the security had been tightened with the members of the tribe themselves helping the police. With great difficulty, Lowell had traced her husband's where about and money was little tight too with Rachel always trying to poke her nose.

"let me get even with Alice and jasper first ,I am very close to my goal . I will not let that mousy loking pale girl to ruin my plans! So Riley was right, that girl is behind all of this...I have to finish her off before she destroys everything " growled Mrs. Lowell to herself as she run her hands over her newly curled hair with a glass of wine with her other hand.

-ssssssssss-ss

Bella carried the shopping bags, her purse and DVD as she let herself in quill's house. After her father came back from his trip, Jacob had joined quil in his garage and they became fast friends. There was a time when Bella had to say him why he was not joining him after work, when he used to ask him to join him and his friends for small party at his home.

They had gathered now today for a small get together at quill's house, as she struggled to get in through the door without dropping anything.

She heard the sound of male voices carrying in the living room. She heard lots of noise coming from the house, she was worried. Had Jacob gone to his old ways of disliking Quil again?

Bella felt a sigh of relief hearing the easy banter between Quil and Jacob. "I win you know, not in your great general direction" said Jacob while Quil retorted back "you don't frighten us .English big dog. Go and boil your bottoms" Bella recognised Quil's voice crowing back in glee.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, you empty head!" Jacob growled while they played their game on the play station. She rolled her eyes as Jacob and Quil insulted each other.

"It would be nice if someone could help me out "she called out and banged her elbow on the door, she had managed to open somehow .it had been two months since they become a couple and started dating again , after Bella had admitted her feelings to him.

"Oh, hey bells!"Jacob said popping in the room as soon as he heard her voice. She shook her head as he took the bags from her hand and passed it to Quil who placed it in the proper places while smiling flirtatiously at her.

Quil never failed to push Jacob's buttons by doing things like that which made Jacob frown, he knew it was harmless but it bothered him anyway.

Jacob had been walking comfortably with the crutches, he had even joined Quil in the gym he had in one side of his massive garage. He was starting to get built although he was nowhere like Quil but he was reaching there. They were both thrilled by the buff look and loved to whip their shirts off whenever they got chance to walk in the house half naked. He looked good, she mused as she started at the muscles shifting in his back as he helped Quil in lifting the bags.

She was mesmerized by the light ray of the sunlight playing on the tanned skin of his back.

"Bella " Jacob was calling her name and smirking at her as Quil was smiling .her cheeks turned red as they flashed with heat when he caught her staring

Once he got there, Bella knew she would have hard time keeping girls off from him. She was having problems from keeping her eyes if him even now. He was turning to be a showstopper in such a short time.

Embry had come few weeks ago, and told her, Jacob was fine and his leg muscles had been healing well .Quil had done some tests and they were waiting for the results.

Bella hoped the tests were fine and she was going to see Jacob walking soon.

The dinner was noisy as the food made by Bella was devoured quickly by Quil, Jacob and Leah .Jacob helped her clean the kitchen while Bella and Leah threw the waste stuff outside in the trash. "You want to watch a movie tonight?" Quil asked Bella as he came with plates of chocolate bun pastry.

"It's in my bag "she smiled when she saw Jacob putting the last dish in the drainer and walked in with her. Leah put in the DVD of _Pretty Woman_ , and the four of them started watching the movie while digging into their desserts.


	30. Chapter 30

thank you noeime .milkaelson **54** and dips for favin and following MY DESTINY

,do leave in a review so that i know what things do you like in this fic.

thank you so much once again corky ellems for your review:)

.

MY DESTINY

Leah put in the DVD of _Pretty Woman_ , and the four of them started watching the movie while digging into their desserts.

Bpov

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, as I sat up .My head was hurting a little.

"So how are you?" asked Leah as she passed me a aspirin as she sipped her coffee .

"Terrible" I said as I whispered her thanks for the med , clearly quil's age old concoction proved too much for me.

"What was it anyway? Quil told me it was a homemade drink .I did have drinks in NY before; i didn't pass out like that. "I said trying to sit up in the bed. My duffel bag was thankfully on the stand near me.

"Well, it was the Res's Moonshine . I told you not to drink more than one shot, while we were watching the movies at midnight. You didn't listen to me! You were so busy in gazing at Jacob ..Literally puppy eyes "Leah said while grinning at me.

"Okay, have your shower and come down fast, I smell breakfast downstairs."

After I came from the shower, I tried to fix my hair a bit. I was still feeling little dizzy so I got up slowly as l fixed the jacket over my white top and navy blue maxi skirt. I walked out to my room it the hallway and heard voices of Quil and Jacob. I looked on to the last room at my left ,there was the kitchen .

I could smell pancakes Quil was making while Jacob and Leah were sitting on the island bench. Leah was quietly cutting the vegetables while both the guys talked about their games. I could see his crutches lay nearby.

"Morning" I said to them as I sat near Leah and Jacob.

"Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" Jacob asked me with so much adoration in his eyes ,which i still had problem adjusting.

"It was good," I replied .Jacob's face leaned forward as I sat near him. I closed my eyes; expectantly .his lips met mine softly, warming , sweetly ,briefly .

Quil interrupted us with a small cough, I leaned my head into Jake's shoulder ,feeling little amused as Leah threw a carrot at him .

I sighed; it was going to be one of the best kisses since I came back in La push but it was over .

"Want some breakfast?" Quil asked me turning back to the stove as the pancakes was sizzling there in the pan .

Quil turned around and grinned at me. "Well , sorry Bella but you can't have some" I just opened my mouth in shock in 'I don't believe you just said that' look.

.." I can't believe, Quil. "Leah exclaimed and then she checked out aloud what things she needed for her dish,"What things do I need to make that tasty roasted vegetables tortilla, poor Quil won't have any"

"Would you like me to slap him for you?" he murmured tome softly when he saw that Quil was not budging.

I nodded my head slowly, he grinned and turned to face Quil smile disappeared as it came.

To my surprise, Jake stood and hobbled fast towards Quil without any support of his crutches and slapped Quil. Quil jabbed playfully at his ribs and then they mock wrestled with each other.

Silence filled the room for a few moments as they stopped fighting and saw mine and Leah's shocked faces.

"Jake, you walked without support" I said at last when I got my voice back at last .

"That's so nice, now..." Leah chimed in with me. We whooped and danced happily with each other which put the boys stupefied.

Quil started laughing at last , seeing Jacob's still shocked face on seeing us dance like crazy "yeah, jake .you will be on your feet in no time, dude. "

I was sure now that his reports were goingto be positive now .there was no reason for taking tension for me now.

I am sure he will be going to need braces for walking now.

* * *

Quil put the pancakes on a clean plate and then handed it to Leah .she put her awesome roasted vegetables tortilla and then passed it to jacob who covered the pancakes with maple syrup and handed it to me.

"Thanks "I muttered to him between chuckles, seeing their game. And then I too joined in and helped Jacob by fixing a plate for him.

I ate slowly as I eyed them eating their sixth pancakes while I finished my third. I looked up at Jacob to tell him something cheeky.

But he looked so freaking cute with maple syrup coating his lips as he looked at me with puppy eyes.

and then I stared deeply in his drowning me with love and adoration . I smiled lightly at him before I dug again to eat my food.

* * *

" I am going home. Enjoy your Sunday ,people " leah said after the berakfast was had got call from home from her mother. she said that Seth has come home.

After Leah had left ,we had relay while washing the dishes. Jacob washed and i would dry .then Quil would put things away.

"hey , let's go home "i said.

Jake thumped his hand with quil's before he came out with me from the kitchen. After talking some more time with Quil, we went out and waved to Quil as we drove out of quil's driveway.

* * *

TPOV

"how did they won against us ?" Alice shouted at her men while jasper was standing with his wife.

"Riley, the new man in her group tricked us .he made our spy turn against us." Jeremy said while looking fearfully at his boss. Jasper was looking very calm and composed; his men were frightened because they knew by their experience something ominous was going to happen with them soon.

"Finish him off and do something good, otherwise it's going to be very bad for you all" jasper said quietly, not even raising his voice but sending shivers of fear among his men. They scuttered like mice after that.

"She finally trumped us" Alice said as she embraced her husband.

"Not for long ,honey. " Jasper said.


	31. Chapter 31

.

MY DESTINY

BPOV

We pulled in front of my house . I cut the engine of the car as we reached my home and helped Jacob out to step down with his crutches . After the results will be out ,I am going to talk with Embry . Jacob was quiet too as I walked to the door with his hand firmly twining mine.

When I knocked on the door , Dad opened the door and led out a sigh of relief. Was he expecting something else !

"Dad are you all right?" I asked as Jacob and I made our way to the hall with my dad.

" NO ! don't worry ,kiddo! I heard from Mac that he saw some new suspicious people lurking in Forks .. We are keeping a watch .I don't want the repeat.." I cut off charlie from saying anything further.

"Dad , don't worry please . I can take care of myself and guess what happened today ..." I continued how Jacob walked for the first time. He was so happy that he beamed at him and was almost going to slap him at his back.

charlie ended playing with Jacob's hair at the last moment.

* * *

"Good night, Bella! Jacob said at last and made way towards his room with a dejected look. He was expecting something to tell me that I was not getting hint at from him .

I looked at him as he slowly trudged to his room. I followed him and when he was entering his room , I held his hand to stop him . He looked at me with question in his eyes ,I leaned forward slowly and gently pressed my lips to his "yeah , goodnight to you too. I love you "then I leant back and smiled as I saw him smiling at me with my special smile.

" you are very thrifty in saying those magic words to me " Jacob said and looking visibly relaxed than before as he entered his room now with his crutches ,which was mine 's extra bedroom.

"I have to talk to Paul ,looks like she sent more men " I said wistfully and went away upstairs to my room .

* * *

Riley slept soundly at night, the house they were staying yesterday was quite far from the black's mansion .he lay still with Victoria in his arms , her head snuggled in the crook of his neck.

As the early morning light hit his eyes, Riley stirred and yawned. When he got up, he was surprised that she was still with him in the morning ,this was the first time that he found her near him when he awoke .

He stretched a little as he got up slowly, taking her in for the final and last time. Such moments were rare for him as he saw Victoria slowly roll on her back. It was always like onenight stand between them when they had fucked each other in the night ,they would not face each other in the morning in a vulnerable state like this.

She was still completely naked, she had not bothered to clothe herself after previous night's couldn't help but admire her svelte form as he wore his shorts. he had never seen her like that .

he had not admired amyone like that after Sophie broke his heart for a jerk.

Victoria had made it very clear at the start of their relationship had made it clear that it was only friends with benefits arrangement .

He had never hoped for anything more from their relationship ,she was married and she loved James . it was not that she was wanting an out from her relationship with him. Riley had hoped that she was getting attracted to him ,but as time went by in the gang he understood the matter.

He had to prove his worth ,otherwise .. it's not like that he cared living anymore. His life was in a shit anyway!

Sadly , Riley was spoilt by Victoria ; he couldn't be with anyone as long as they were having their passionate flings. It was not that he had fallen in love with her , he had a long list of flings after his breakup from Sophie . he had no memory of it anyway , but he was always sloshed with alochol.

The alarm went off as Riley found his shirt from his dresser .Victoria woke up finally and she sat upright "are you okay?" He asked Victoria as he handed her clothes. She was sitting still with a lost look in her eyes as she stared at the wall .

"I am fine .thanks for being so patient with me" she said as she got up to get dressed. It left riley more befuddled .he had never seen her talk like gently and calm, till now he had seen her seductive or hard ass side.

* * *

When Victoria came dressed wearing blue and sequined off shoulder dress with no make up for breakfast, he was sure something was troubling her. "What's troubling you?" he asked non- chalantly while sipping his roast pumpkin soup, she was her boss too and she didn't love him .

She was silent for a long time and then closing her eyes she asked him "you know about James?" Riley let out a whistle, he knew that James current partner was Kathy.

She was like him, he was her's partner for two years now. His men had informed that James had developed a liking for Kathy, but he didn't care she was lasting more than the previous flavour of the month for James.

"Kathy?" He whispered as he pushed her share of soup towards her. She fiddled with her soup before taking a spoonful in her mouth.

he was confused ,he didn't knew what was bothering her . He knew that she was very comfortable with her open relationship with her husband. After she finished her soup, she asked suddenly about jack, breaking his demeanour .she was back to her usual self.

"well ,we are taking care as you had asked . Alice gang is hot on his heels "riley said as he dug in his remaining soup and passed the untouched mushroom tempura towards her and told her coolly . "But he's no use of us anymore "

"I want him safe from Alice clutches " Victoria said menacingly as she dug furiously in her share of mushroom tempura.

Riley ignored her ranting as he took the rest of the tempura and dug in. After they had completed their breakfast, he said "we need to keep an eye on Jacob and Bella too. You know that cash is little tight right now and James new drug is ready now but , .. you seem to be little off " and stopped as he saw Victoria's face crumple on mentioning James's name.

he was cautious now ,she would bark him off if he asked her the reason. She had never allowed to get him close to her in their relationship .slowly he gathered courage and asked her "Kathy and James..?"

"Yeah...Kathy is having James's baby. He is thinking of splitting up with me ..."Victoria said and broke down suddenly into tears. Riley let out a gasp and hurried towards to hug her .he held her close as she cried into his khaki shirt

 **A/N : So what do you think do you feel bad for Victoria ? Please let me know what do you think is it karma finally getting back at her ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

.

MY DESTINY

BPOV

"Wow! Son. "Charlie said to Jacob when he walked in home without the crutches. He was waiting eagerly with me for this day. He was finally walking without any support!

It had been a month after Jacob had slapped Quil for me for acting like a moron at breakfast time , the results had came positive. Embry made trip as soon as he heard about his results and changed his meds.

"It's going to be a day of celebration, kiddo. Let's go the diner "dad said making me came out from my thoughts.

"Nope , we are going to celebrate at home .come on everybody ,help me to make today's dinner " i said as I went in the kitchen as my dad huffed a little . I knew he was thinking of having some beer .I had made him promise to me when I came here with Jake ,he had to take care of his health.

While I made preparations to make stir fry greens in chilli bean sauce for dinner. Dad was munching on orange cranberry cookies as he was cutting the beans.

Jacob was cutting carrots for the Ceasar salad while I was cutting the lettuce .

He was going to cut spring onions next, while I stir fried the rest of the greens we had cut.

"uhmm...smells nice ,bells " dad said as he brought all the things I needed for the sauce and placed at the counter .

"Dad...you were having ..." I said but was cut off by Jacob "your homemade cookies ,Bella. Is there any left? "Jacob said as chewed the onions he had chopped.

"Really,you two ..." I said exasperatedly.

"If both of you are going to eat everything you cut for our dinner , there will not be much left for dinner anyway " . I said as I took the beans from my dad .

* * *

The timer beeped and I took out the mitts to take the food out from the microwave and let it cool .As I saw them enjoying the soccer match on the screen ,I remembered that I had not informed Billy yet.

I have to ask my dad , Jacob still hated his dad for what he did to us! I didn't want him to be upset. He has just started walking and I didn't want him to be to be affected by it . While I took out the plates to set the table ready for dinner ,I decided to ask Dad about it before I do anything.

" Food's ready" I shouted after I set the table .I let out a giggle as my dad and Jacob jostled towards the table in a hurry. they were behaving like they were hungry for hours.

"uhmmm! You were right kiddo! This is surely better than at the diner " My dad said as he dug into his food as Jacob and I smiled and sat next to each other.

"So what are you thinking of going back to your home now, Jacob? Billy will be so happy to see you walking again ,son . " Dad asked suddenly .I was surprised to see that my hands had found way in Jacob's hands again. It had become a natural thing now between us to hold hands again as we started dating again.

Jacob stopped eating and looked at him for a few minutes before replying with determination "I am not going back. I will help Quil fulltime now. If you are uncomfortable Charlie, I can move out from here and stay with Quil's friends"

My dad said while getting a little red "No! I was just asking about your palns for future , son. But mind you, I still don't want to become grandparent now. I would want them after a few years" as he quietly dug in while jacob patted on my back ,I had choked on my food .

I had hoped that I would grow indifferent to such talks as I grow up , but when Dad was saying it in front of jacob was so ..It was really so embarassing!

* * *

third point of view

"Well, it's nice I saved your sorry ass!"Riley shouted at Jack. He was angry that the fool tried to escape from them. He didn't new that he would have been very happy to let him go, but Victoria would be very sad. She had told him her past with Alice and her gang.

"Now, you understand what we are doing for you!" He growled at Jack as his men took him and led him to a new place blindfolding Jack.

" Next time, he tries to flee .Kill him , I don't want waste any more time . Don't let him to die at their hands!" riley said to his men as jack let out a groan.

Riley was in a bad mood from the morning as he learnt that jacob had startedwalking.

He had his doubts on Embry ,if he got hold of the matter ,he would be able to clear this mess anytime

* * *

1 month later

Jpov

I was getting ready to pick Bella from her workplace and have a nice time with my bella. We had decided to go for some bowling alley .

We were dating now discreetly as we were trying to reconnect to Angela visit a weeek ago in claimed that I had fathered a child. She claimed that her cousin's friend had showed her my pic .

"Where is it, then?" Charlie had asked her. "I saw the pic and it's very similar. See , for yourself .It's surely Jacob's " Angela had said as she showed the copy of the photo to him .

Charlie looked at the picture and then passed to me "well. I am sorry honey, it's not him .Jacob doesn't have a burnt scar on his hand "

The guy was similar in build and colour to me but the face was hazy. Bella had looked at the photo that I had passed to her after having a look .

"If you want to confirm his paternity, why not take a DNA test?"Bella boomed at Angela.

Really Charlie loves me to allow staying with him after all that debacle ... He knows I really love her daughter and I let him know that I would never push her. He trusted me and I had no intention of losing it any way. .

No! It can't be him."what the fuck are you doing here?" I growled as I saw Edward standing outside the garage .

"I came to meet Bella! " He said in an imperious tone .

"she's not here and now GET OUT !" I said to him as I waited for the moron to get out . Thanks to Bella's outburst after Angela left ,I had seen their pics before she burnt them in a bonfire behind the house.

I groaned as I saw bella coming ,she was looking adorable to me in a grey metallica shirt and faded green denim jeans.

"How can you be so hypocrite! you are shouting at me like that I am too blame for the hurt; when you are the one who has terribly hurt Bella for so long? You hurt her too." Edward snapped back at me ,as he noticed my gaze towards Bella, who was shocked on seeing him and was now standing still .

"Biggest hypocrite, you are Edward! I didn't screw anyone behind her back "i yelled and grabbed his Armani's suit's collar. Bella gasped as she saw that we were getting ready to fight with each other.

She came running near me and told me to back off. I calm down my composition and slowly let go of his collar. "How come you are here, Edward?" Bella asked him softly. "Angela" Edward whispered to her .


	33. Chapter 33

.

MY DESTINY

Jpov

"Bells" I asked imploring as i saw her face changing .they were gazing at each other. I was scared what was she thinking now .In our brief time together, her mood was never turbulent like this.

"I am fine .. I am fine" she managed to choke out at last to my question.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she stood near me. Edward tried to come near her; I flexed my jaws trying to reign in my anger.

"Don't try to come near me "she hissed .he stopped going near her at her sharp tone and pleaded "Bella, I needed to see you .you were ignoring my calls ..."she cut him off and replied sarcastically "after half a year, when someone had your baby. Don't you think you came too early?"

I really didn't believe that the guy was such delusional that Bella would be okay what he had done with her and was acting like that it was no big deal. He should be on his knees. I didn't believe he was even sorry for what he did, Bella was right. He was nowhere all these months and though I am secretly grateful for that, but I hated Bella to doubt herself.

I asked him with disbelief "do you think it's okay to fuck with laurel and Jessica at the same time? You even made one pregnant with your child" and moved to punch him for hurting my Bella so badly. But Bella grabbed my wrist and told me to stand behind her."It's not okay for me, Edward! Stop trying to start a fight, damn it! "Bella shouted and I was forced once again to be quiet and stand behind her. I saw Edward eying me indignantly as saw me standing so close to Bella.

He tried to placate her by talking with Bella "I know I had no right ...Can we just talk? Privately..." I cut him off as I snapped "No need."

Edward threw an annoyed look as he replied back "who are you bigmouth? Are you her keeper now that she has..."

"We are talking "bells snapped at him finally, cutting him off.

His face looked pained when bells cut him off and sighed "you don't trust me..."

"You lost that trust when you fucked Lauren at our house. You didn't trust me to say when you messed for the first time. You didn't apologise to me that night, so it's not a mistake. It doesn't make sense you send me flowers after a week." She said to Edward icily.

"Bella" he sighed sadly, his face contorting with pain .he deserved what he did to my Bella.

Bella's demeanour changed when she saw Edward making that face."Look, I am sorry" she said hastily as she made her way towards him.

l couldn't believe it ,and spun to face her that made her to stop in her tracks. "You are sorry?! For what!"

"For being cold to you, Edward." she answered him and then turned to speak to me " He needs to speak..." she said brokenly to me and took my hand in hers. "I can't believe this!" I yelled at her as I forcefully ripped her hand from mine. I stepped back slowly from them as they talked.

I didn't care that it would start raining , I just wanted to run from there.

She wanted to talk to him! I don't need to see her fucking go back to him.

"Where are you going?" she said as I ran out of the room, banging the garage door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somwehere else...**

"Did you find anything about Embry? It seems odd he's always with Jacob ..." said Victoria as she furiously read the reports from their spies about Jacob.

"Nope" riley said scratching his head.

"He had come to visit Quil, he's his distant relative or what that I gathered news somehow .he was not there and went home after waiting half an hour for him in his cousin's house. He didn't stay and drove out from the town after an hour"

"Got to agree, it seems off" sighed Victoria as Riley sat down near her . "It's frustating ..Jacob starteed walking two weeks after Embry's visit to La Push." Riley said as he took off his shirt . She let out a seductive smile as she eyed his budding ripped torso .

She was impressed that he was making effort to impress her when they are so much nosing and eyeing people as she played with the hem of her pink crop top . she had paired it with orange shorts.

she was surprised that she didn't go deep end after James turned out like that. Riley had told her about his only true love Sophie. It helped not to cry over spilt milk that was her abrupt end with James. She bounced back to get even with her old nemesis Alice , she was not going to back down any way when she was so close to her plan.

James might have forgotten how their baby lost her chance to ... but she won't forget ever how she lost her sweet girl because of Alice.

"Maybe his treatment at hospital helped him..." she said and stopped as riley placed his hands on her was playing with her red curls when Riley asked her "How was your day at office ? Rachel.."

She stopped him from asking any further as she raised her eyebrows archly to answer ." Good. I have kept Rachel's poking nose away from matters ...it's under control .no need to worry about the funds for a month or two."

She touched his bare skin on his chest as she smiled at him , she saw that she was dazzling Riley . It felt nice to her that she was still in her form or was it something else...

Victoria let it slide that thought now as she traced the taut muscles in his chest which made Riley inhale sharply.

Riley dropped his head lower and skimmed his mouth against hers. "You are looking so hot" and then kissed her hungrily.

Victoria murmured seductively seeing how her eyes cast her spell on him. Victoria stopped him from kissing her again as she murmured seductively in his ears "I could use a shower. Will you join me?"

He pulled back just enoughto gaze her captivating eyes "I would love to"he smiled ,kissing her once again as they made their way towards the bathroom .

* * *

bpov

"Seth! Are you sure he's okay? " I asked as I drove towards my house. It was pouring cats and dogs outside .

After Jacob left in a huff in such a downpour, I called Seth. He tracked Jacob standing outside my house.

After finally closing my chapter with Edward, I searched him around la push before Seth told me of Jacob's whereabouts.

Jacob was still standing in the same spot he was in as Seth had told me. He was fully drenched as he stood like a statue in the heavy stood like he didn't care.

I hollered as I parked my truck in our driveway , he didn't even look at me .Not caring about the rain , I rushed towards him and then dragged him to my house. Thankfully. he didn't give me a fight as he came inside the house .

" get changed fast , Jacob " I said as I pushed him to change in Charlie's clothes . My teeth were chattering and I went to change in my room after I saw him going towards Charlie's bathroom.

I leaned against the doorframe and caressed my arms when I saw him coming fully dressed. His ever loving gaze didn't leave my face for a second as I took a step forward and so did he. I ran towards him "Don't do that to me ever again!" I shouted at him as I pounded on his chest.


	34. Chapter 34

.

MY DESTINY

Bpov

I looked up and our eyes got locked together. "D..Do you know how scared I was? I didn't know where you were? You just left! Don't you get that I love you. Is that so impossible ..."he grabbed the back of my neck and and crashed our lips together .

The kiss was full of urgency as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled on his hair angrily.

He backed me up on the wall of my dad's kitchen and traced my curves fervently with suchgentleness that I felt my anger slowly melting away.

He sensed it and after a few seconds, his urgency just leaned his body against me as he whispered " I am so fucking sorry " against my shoulder " I felt like you were leaving me for him..." With my arms still wrapped at his neck, I began to play with his hair.

"You always say you are sorry but the issue is still there, even when Angela created the mess few days ago..You were so hesitant. You don't trust me,you know how he is! "I stated, he sighed in defeat as I gave him a pointed look.

"I am so sorry, but I do trust you "Jacob said pleadingly,desperate to get me to believe him.

"Are you sure? You mean it and will you listen to me now. "I murmured burying my face in his chest. "Yep, I promise" Jacob said.

"Edward was back here to see me. He asked for my forgiveness. Angela had warned him that I was very happy with you. He tried to manipulate me in many ways ...tryinh his hard for makingme come back to him. I knew I had to meet and talk him face to face , at last. I told him that it was not possible. " I said and raised my head to see his expression.

He told me to continue as he let go of my arms. I continued my explanation. "He didn't get me at first , so at the end I slapped him. Then he left ..."

"I love you Bella " He murmured as he leaned in to kiss me."I love you, too" I replied and then we kissed each hungrily trying to pour our feelings in the kiss as jacob deepened the kiss.

* * *

third point of view

"Get ready, we have to leave for Forks after an hour. You did as I told you? "Victoria asked Riley as they were making arrangements for their plan. "Yeah..But are you sure, it can wait.." riley said as he cut the phone call.

Their group men were ready in the plane to Forks and there and were waiting to meet their team mates ." Rachel has gone to her friends house ,her friend is injured. I managed to get funds I needed . Let's go and finish Jacob and Bella..I need to clear this mess... can' t lose .." she grunted as both of them got in the car .

"Okay " Riley sighed as he drove the car towards the airport .

* * *

Jpov

As I lay on my bed holding Bella in my arms, I couldn't believe what had just happened. After she walked away with Edward guy, I felt like she was going to be forever with him leaving me for good.

After Angela had gone away creating the mess in our lives, Bella had come in the garage when I was working on a project. She had told me that she believed me but we need to be little slow and subtle as we were reconnecting again.

When she came back, I felt she was coming here to dump me. I didn't care about living anymore as my heart cried along with the rains falling from the sky joining in my pain . I was like a robot when Bella came and dragged me to her home.

He was filthy rich and what could I give her now , my memory was even not stable. Even my life is at stake with Lowell's men hanging behind me .I had feared earlier that maybe she was tired of being chained to me take care of me in that she would take Edward back , even after he cheated on her.

He was going to be a father . It was his good fortune that the baby wasn't his , but how could he cheat on my bella!

I am happy she didn't , but at that time I wished death to come soon so that I could escape the heartbreak . I just couldn't imagine my life with her kindness , her laughter .Bella and Paul have done more than enough for me, I was standing on my fucking legs.

I can't carry on in my life without her . Before she came back again, I was not living just existing. My dad was a stranger , believing Mrs Lowell every word. Thanks for Rachel, though I still didn't recognize her. My sister had long gone away from home after mom's death.

When she walked away from me to talk with him , I felt my world tearing apart. My dreams and hope of having a future with her shattered to pieces when I feared the worst and ran from the she never told me, I felt maybe my fears were true... Bella might have enough of caring for me and will never want to see me again. It hurt like hell that she would choose a loser who was so close to becoming a father.

I didn't want to go back to my dad. I don't know how can I ever trust him again, that damn Edward could have never come near my Bella!

She still couldn't trust me fully , she was afraid of going further in our relationship. she still belives that once my memories come back, I would forget everyting between us .I know the fact that I won't forget her ever , she has gone deep in my heart and my soul and her roots have strongly anchored in me .

I was so happy when she told me that she taught Edward a good lesson and will think twice before stepping his foot back here. God knows, how the guy came sneaking in here .


	35. Chapter 35

.

MY DESTINY

Bella opened her eyes. Her eyes met with Jacob's warm brown eyes."Good morning, sleepy head" Jacob said at last, when he saw her spacing out again. "Good morning. Did..Dad see you and me ...did he saw us ... like this? She said at last while looking that they were still lying together on the same bed with him lying beside her .

Jacob had opened the curtains of the room few minutes ago. Her room was bursting with sunlight.

"No Charlie has gone to pick up Renee from airport" he said as the sunlight was filtering in . She let out a sigh as she got up from the bed. In her hurry to get up, she tripped which made Jacob to rush towards her to help her steady on her feet.

"Well the house phone rang pretty loudly in the early morning; thankfully I woke up in time in case Charlie decided to come up here." he told her as he saw her taking out her fresh clothes from her dresser.

Then to his surprise Bella grinned at him and started teasing him " don't worry ,Jacob.I don't think he will shoot you now. He would have yelled his head off at you first and then make you run for your life. My dad loves a good chase ".

"Very funny, Miss Swan" Jacob said. before she could go to the bathroom and take her shower , she found herself being wrapped in an unexpected warm hug.

He cupped her face in his hands and was about to kiss her senseless but Bella wiggled away from him like an eel at the last moment .

"You gave me quite a fright yesterday, Mr Black" she giggled and then shut the bathroom door.

* * *

"What was the hurry?" Riley asked as she flopped on the bed of their simple room in their hotel room. It was not like the black's mansion and was quite better than a cheap motel .Victoria was typing something in her laptop as she answered his question irritatedly "Billy knows that his son is now completely fine. He will be going to bring back him back home for good next week."

Riley was dumbfounded at this conversation as she typed furiously, he knew Jacob had not called back at his home, nor any calls came from forks till they boarded the last minute flight to come in Seattle .

"How did he know ?" He finally asked her at last.

"Billy had called Bella's dad and that old fool let him know about Jacob's state. We have to pick him up soon from Forks before Billy comes here. Are your men ready?" she asked Riley as she closed the laptop. The deal was going to end and Alice would get a shock in a matter of few hours.

Victoria let a relaxed sigh knowing that Alice will be going to lose big time as she lay beside Riley.

* * *

"Uhmm he was a family friend and we practically knew each other .I needed help with the truck's engine, he had rebuilt it." Bella told her mother after they had a lunch of palled chicken sliders with flaked black rice .

"but how did you two fell in love ...?" her mom hedged her , laughing like a teenager waiting for the juicy details of date of her friend to tumble out.

" I started to fall in love as time went by while talking in the garage with him . " Bella said blushingly , her mom didn't behave like that usually. She was really curious it seems.

"Your dad says you two are magnets like before while you helped him to recuperate with his legs. And..."she stopped on seeing her daughter's face began to flush a little.

"Mom ..please stop " she mumbled. " I am thinking to make preparations falafel burgers for dinner , what do you think ? "

" Why don't you love him? What's troubling you ? Don't try to change the topic , honey. " Renee asked her daughter with concern . " I am just saying , don't be afraid , don't let unfound fears come in between your happiness. Be open with me or your dad , sweetie . We were thinking of making you spill the happy news , but it looks like you still are undecided about .."she was cut off with Jacob suddenly making an excited appearance in the kitchen ."Hi Renee ! guess what I found while I was helping Charlie .." Jacob said as he showed the old charm he had made for Christmas for her.

Renee was confused when she saw her daughter's face blooming with love and nostalgia when she saw the small wooden figurine .Bella gasped as she recognised the old wooden charm " Where did you find it ?"

" In the attic" he said as he dropped it in her hand . charlie yelled Jacob to come groaned and he made his way back to Charlie after kissing Bella chastely on the forehead.

* * *

Bella was looking at the wood figurine made of cherry wood , she was seeing it after a long time. She could still feel Jacobs' touch and inspiration in it. As Renee was lying beside her daughter, who was still looking at it and remembered the day when he had given her the gift that had rendered her speechless . She was running her fingers over its smooth surface as her mind took it to the Christmas time years ago _._ He was 14 and trying to be his best to be her boyfriend. He was irked by her 15 year old classmate Mike's hitting on her that time.

 _Jacob and I were sitting drowsily on the stuffed couch in front of the soft glowing Christmas tree that he and I had cut down. We had dragged inside and decorated it. It was late but our dads were still in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about football, so we didn't how long I and dad were going to stay put there. Absently Jacob had leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder. He shyly gave his gift to me_. _I was rendered speechless as I looked at his gift; it was the size of Jacob's palm. The wooden wolf was poised and it was looking graceful in a howling position._

 _"Is it nice? Do you like it "He asked me."You...didn't make this for me?" I said. He knew he didn't have to answer my stupid question as he waited for my response._

 _"I love it, it is beautiful"_

 _"Good" he said simply .I sighed and laid my cheek on top of his head. "Why a wolf?"_

 _"Hmm..." he granted sleepily and I could feel his voice vibrate on my collarbone. He let out a long breath, then adjusted his head so that his forehead pressed again on my neck._

 _"My tribe has an old legend ,we are supposed to be descended from wolves. So I thought.. "_

 _"Really? That's cool "I said excitedly to him."Yeah "he said happily and closed his eyes as he continued" we are supposed to be able to turn into them whenever we want. But so far I haven't had much luck with that " Jacob scooted closer to me enveloping me in his warmth and dozed off. I glanced down at my shoulder; my long brunette hair was interspersed with Jacob's hair draped on my shoulder. I gazed at both of us and then I too dozed off._

* * *

Bella decided that she should take her mom's advice and slowly try to overcome the fears that was still plaguing her mind . she couldn't forget the pain when Jacob had to go away from her life. He was her existence when she fell in love , he was hers too. The wolf figurine proved that the love hadn't died , it was still growing in her.

Her thoughts were disturbed with her cell phone vibrating madly

" Bella, are you alright?" Paul asked her in a harried tone without greeting her. "Yeah ...I am fine" she muttered as she got up from her bed and stood near her window. It was twilight, the stars were getting ready to glitter to make the sky look like a satin curtain adorned with diamonds.

" what happened ?" Bella worriedly hissed on the phone .

"Lowell and riley have gone to forks without informing anyone here in the office, she is up to something. Be careful." Paul said in a low tone and then cut off the call .


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

 **A/n: Thanks Julie 04 for following . Thank you so much Murfdizzle for faving this story and Corky ellems for your continous support and loveely review :)**

"Wow! The food is awesome" Jacob said in admiration as he took the second helping of Bella's Quinoa sliders .

He really adored her cooking "thanks, Jacob!" she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah , it's nice " renee laughed on seeing Jacob and Charlie enjoying the food with their eyes closed as bella rolled her eyes .

Suddenly her phone beeped; it was a message from Paul. He had messaged her informing her to meet someone at the food truck near her alma mater Forks high.

Bella decided to call Paul after the dinner was over, she was confused anyway .

"Who was it from?" Charlie asked Bella as he noticed her tensed expression. "Paul" she said nonchalantly as she finished her falafel burger. "I will call him later"

* * *

"Why are we here?" Jacob asked himself as he stood little away from the crowd.

Bella was standing near the food truck near forks high. He remembered how that mike had proposed her to go prom with her in the parking lot in her first year . Thankfully, she had politely refused him." Two bagels and creamy cheese spring rolls coming up " Bella said cheerfully as she brought the food in a tray for both of them.

"Don't tell me you were missing your old.. " Jacob asked her non chalantly as he dug in his bagel but stopped " ...uhmm this is nice " .

"Someone told me about the food ,it's quite nice " bella said while keeping her eyes on her food, she didn't want to spill out the truth . she had received the paper from their spy . It was resting in the pocket of her leather bomber jacket which went nicely with her black and white floral design dress.

* * *

Her face had gone white when she read the letter . Paul had told her about he codes to be decodedwhen she had called him after her dinner . She was shivering as the letter 's content dawned her which she was holding now. Lowell's extra group of men had landed in Forks. She didn't knew that they were shadowing Jacob.

They had their men looking over Jacob and her whereabouts. But quite a few days ago , suddenly quite a lot of Lowell's men came with Riley.

"Well , it has been a long time you were cooped up in the room. When are you coming out, honey?" Renee shouted as she called her for dinner.

She had decided to keep Jacob in her sight, but how could she keep an eye while he worked in the garage without raising any suspicion.

"what shall I do ?" bells mumbled to herself as she dug in her pesto spinach wrap. she was at her wits end , she was still not getting any ideas as she had her dinner which tasted like yuck to her !

Jacob looked deeply worried on seeing Bella stressed like this. She hated spinach and now she was eating it! She even once skipped dinner when the chef at the mansion had made some delightful dishes of spinach. "Are you alright, kiddo?" Charlie beat Jacob in asking her .

* * *

"Bella, if you do that at ...such a short notice .. don't you think they will be suspicious " Charlie said to his frantic daughter who was thinking of leaving her job and be with him.

"Yeah!" She said absentmindedly as she got up and dumped her plate in the sink. "Bella, we need to talk. Go to my study "he said.

* * *

After Bella went away , Renee hissed at Charlie."What's all this?"

"She ate _spinach,_ clearly something is amiss" Charlie cried as he ate his pesto pizza.

"She might have started liking it , she's a grown up adult now!" Renee muttered as she finished her spinach wrap. "No! She still hates it. "Jacob said quietly as he told them about the happenings at the mansion few months ago,

Charlie glared at Jacob, as he cleaned the few dishes in the sink before he went to meet his stressed daughter waiting for him in his study " I hope you didn't do something, otherwise you made need that wheelchair again for few weeks , son"

Jacob helped Renee to put all the takeout boxes in the trash can "I have no idea, we came having some snacks from the food truck near forks high. We didn't talk much"

"Yeah, Bella has been in her room since then, I had to literally drag her from her room for dinner" Renee sighed as the work was finally done.

* * *

"Bella, if you do that at such a short notice .. don't you think they will be suspicious " Charlie said to his frantic daughter who was thinking of leaving her job and be with Jacob all the time . He had seen the letter she had decoded and was stunned that Jacob 's movement was monitored closely .

The security at the La push 's border was enough for now , there was no chance of outsiders.

" Bella , I think you should carry on as usual . I will see myself who 's following him there and see to that Jacob's unharmed . I will talk with quil ,kiddo" Charlie soothed his daughter. .

after few minutes as Bella processed the facts , she slowly calmed down . She then teased her dad " So mom 's back .. " Charlie was stunned at first ; then he laughed " your mom is going to visit her friend's lake side home in Idaho . She thought she will stay here a day or two with you ".

"okay " Bella said waiting for Charlie to complete whatever he was planning to say " because she wants to know whether you are free ,so that you can come along with her and visit her friends's place. " Charlie mumbled at last.

" I have to think . Maybe even have a talk with my boss., dad. with all this stuff I am guessing if it's the right time .." Bella sighed .

"just sleep over it today . " Charlie said as they got ready to meet anxious Jacob and Renee who were waiting for them at the other end of the house..

* * *

"When are you planning to bring him?" Lowell called Riley, she was so happy that she finally defeated Alice. As part of the deal, she had to deliver the consignment to the chief distributors with her ex, but was still legally her husband. "As soon as you come back, honey."Riley said smoothly "it's going to be finished in one blow. Everything is ready ".

"You can go ahead, no need to wait for me. Alice's men are hell bent on causing some mischief. Just kidnap him and let him starve for a few days till I come. "Lowell purred in reply.

Riley gulped realizing Victoria believed him . He was going to take decision for the first time since his entry in the gang. He was silent for a while . "We will .." said riley as he cut the call.

He had to check his mens preparations where to hide Jacob. There was no more time to lose .


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

 **thanks corkyellems for your lovely review !**

Bella had to tell Jacob reluctantly about the letter and talks with Paul. He didn't believe her that it was the stress from her job. "I am thinking about taking leave of few days from my job" she told him as she made her way towards her room.

"Don't you think that they will get a whiff about it in a few days? "Jacob called out to her which made her still for a sec.

" I am thinking about going with my mom to her friend's place. It would be like a road trip for me. Dad said he will keep an eye ." she said her eyes blazing with silent anger and hurriied to her room. She was tired of her dad and jacob belitting her concern about his safety .

Jacob was still for a minute after bella fled .He closed his door and then fell on the ground letting out a little gasp , he was trying to act normal till they got more help. He had failed to make her understand his feelings. He groaned now as he understood that Bella had got it all wrong, she thought he was belitting her but it wasn't.

* * *

"I think I should come with you, Mom. Why didn't you tell me about your trip with Aunt Sue "Bella said as she lay beside her mom. "I was thinking to tell you today about it. Sue dropped in a while ago.. She filled me in about Edward and Jacob's faceoff. So i was thinking to postpone our trip."Renee eyed her daughter with wary." Are you sure ? you can think about it for a day or two "

" Yeah mom , I have no probs " Bella piped in as she switched of the lights in the room to sleep. She was trying her level best not to fret about her dad's and jacob's taking the matter lightly.

Next day

"Dad, I am going with mom and sue" Bella announced next day while having her breakfast of blueberry semifreddo and herb encrusted scotch eggs.

"Wow, kiddo. You took the decision quite fast "Charlie replied slowly. He hadn't expectd her to decide so soon. She was level headed girl but now he could see she was acting out of her character. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly at his daughter as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

She shrugged nonchalantly at her dad and started finishing her food . He looked at Jacob who was looking very disappointed at her decision , the poor guy who used to have second helpings of his daughter's cooking was having dificulty in finishing his first helping. Renee looked confused as she saw Jacob in the dumps.

Bella was ignoring his calls since morning. At last he called Charlie in desaperation when she ignored his calls .he advised him to clear the matter between them by talking things out.

* * *

"Bella, please try to understand . I was just trying too .." jacob pleaded her to talk with him .He had come to talk to her during her lunch break, but he was cut off by her .

"I was busy, Jacob " Bella said as she sorted the new books in the bookstore. "I have already applied for leave anyway, I have no time to waste"

Bella resumed her work again ; all the other employees had gone out for for lunch. She was glad for that that others were not looking at them. She would have to make up some lies about their spat . Bella wished that he would take the hint and go away as she continued to mark the inventory. They would be coming back soon as she glanced at her smartphone .

Her boss , an old middle aged lady, was surprised to see Jacob so subdued , she had earlier observed him coming to pick up Bella sometimes after her work .

Seeing somone coming at her shop at such on odd time . she had come out to look . She watched them closely as the long , handsome guy was begging Bella to talk with him. She observed that something was off as Bella was not even replying back to him , who she used to claim was her close friend .

After watching them closely for some time, she decided to intervene."Well honey, just have a doughnut and coffee with this poor guy. I think you should hear him out. It won't harm to just listen, sweetie " her boss reasoned with her gently.

She glanced up and saw Jacob even throwing a pout for good measure as he waited for her reply. "Okay ...will be back in 10 minutes" Bella sighed. Jacob hugged the old lady who laughed seeing his sudden excited mood and chuckled "you both are quite stubborn! Tell your heart out , she will understand "

"you coming? " Bella asked him as she was putting on her military green jacket over her orange crop top. Jacob mouthed thank you to bella's boss and then he rushed behind bella .

* * *

"Leave him" Bella shouted as she tried to kick the men who had caught her and Jacob unaware . It seemed that trouble was never far away from had talked out over their matter and got things cleared just a few minutes ago .

Bella and Jacob had just come out from a barista after having some coffee and some chocolate momos . As soon as they round the corner , they were suddenly surrounded by 4-5 armed men .

She managed to free herself and was kicking others . "Now be a good girl. Surely you don't want your lover boy to die so soon" riley drawled as he flashed out his gun and kept the muzzle on Jacob's head as the men backed away. " I want you in the car otherwise bid your jacob goodbye." and start laughing evilly while he got in the car.

She heard riley's menacing laughter and the threat made all the fight drive out from her . The men now soon made her their captive very easily . Few passerby had tried to come their aid but had to step back as the other men too flashed their guns . Within minutes, Bella and Jake were forced to sit in the car.

"Well, it was quite easy. I was expecting to see more of your fighting skills. We shall see more fireworks later " Riley mused as he tied their hands, the car was driving toward s outskirts of Forks. They would reach the hideout soon in an hour .

* * *

"I have to pee" Bella shouted as the car was on the outskirts of forks. The car skidded to a halt. "Why did you stop? We are just few minutes away from .." riley growled but stopped as he noticed the driver gulping looking at his front . Charlie was standing with his men with his guns .

"Surrender , it's your last and only one chance " Charlie spoke loud and clear with his loudspeaker. "No way "riley said as he dragged Bella out with him. Jacob growled seeing him dragging her like a ragdoll. He had tried to go behind him but was stopped by his men.

"I am quite in a hurry, officers. Leave my way " riley retorted and then turned to talk with charlie who was not moving and his face was unreadable for him " or see your kid die "Riley shouted as he took out the gun from his pocket. The men on both sides were tensed as everyone had their fingers on the trigger. One signal from their leader and there would be start of shooting mindless shoot out.

Bella sighed as the cold muzzle of the gun was on her forehead. Charlie couldn't let the guys go and on the other hand how he could lose his only child in front of his very eyes. There was no guarantee that they would be alive even if he agreed to riley's demands.

Charlie was startled when his daughter shouted "don't worry about me, dad! Finish them all ."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

 **thanks** **literaturesoccer enthusiast for faving , do leave a review** **!**

Charlie was shocked on hearing his daughter say him like that without any fear ,he composed himself.

He had to think fast, even if he agreed there was no guarantee he would leave his daughter and his officers unharmed if he agreed to his demands. He had to think about Jacob too who was being held by Riley's two men. Before he could talk with his deputy, riley raised his gun and fired in the air. Bella taking the chance, kicked him at his ankle with her wedge which had pointed edges. .

He hissed but managed to save himself from falling. but he could not stop his gun from falling on the ground. she snatched it before he could and shouted the men who were holding Jacob to leave him , otherwise she would kill him . She fired towards Riley's leg which missed him very closely.

Bella went near the men who were holding jacob . they were looking at their boss who was suddenly overpowered by the officers. In all this mess, Charlie had very cleverly made his men surround them. The men surrendered as they came out with their hands raised as instructed by the police .

Bella rushed towards Jacob and opened his knots . Suddenly they were surrounded by a thick smoke , she took Jacob's hand in hers as they made their way from the car while holding their nose.

She prayed that she didn't fall asleep as she ran away with Jacob .Thankfully Charlie's men had handcuffed the men as all of them were coughing, trying their best to stay awake. But it was of no avail, in the middle of the chaos she noticed Riley running away .

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Bella asked her dad as she placed a plate of banana crepes laden with ample chocolate sauce on the table. "Yeah, I am okay. Just feeling little sleepy "as he dug in one of the crepes. "I am sorry .That guy got away, kiddo" Charlie said in a gruff voice. "Don't worry, you saved me and Jacob" she tried to cheer up her dad. He didn't knew that riley was part of big drug cartel. If he knew that , he was going to chew her off for poking her nose in danger.

" you know you were pretty much close in putting him behind bars. He will not escape so easily next time " Bella said as she sat down taking her share of crepes .

"You were so brave, kiddo. I should have ..." he was cut off by his daughter's squeal. She was hitting Jacob's hand for stealing her crepes from her plate " you ..little thief "

"Nah ...You are little. Finish your food fast otherwise it's going to land in my stomach " Jacob grinned .

"Why don't you tell her the truth? "Renee asked him as she dug in her spinach leaves tacos.

"What are you hiding?" Charlie asked with his mouth full of crepes.

"Jacob is coming with us for the ..." Renee was cut off by Bella's sudden screech . "Mom, have you forgotten what happened today?"

* * *

Surprisingly Charlie agreed that Jacob could join Bella and Renee at Sue's ancestral home in la push. Renee had decided not to take the road trip to Idaho with Sue to her friend's lakeside vacation home. She surprisingly excused herself and Sue .Both of them had decided to visit their friend next time. She could not muster courage to take her daughter so far away unprotected after waht had happened today .

* * *

At their first day, everyone was amazed by Sue's vacation home, as Leah called it as they settled down in the quaint little patio. "We do come here now and then, it seems fairly okay to me" Sue said as she put her daughter's black jacket in place that she had flung on the coffee table. Leah was looking wearing an orange dress and Renee had to admit she looked lovely in it. The colour suited her mocha complexion perfectly. She looked at her daughter and Jacob who were helping Leah in uncovering the white sheets that were draping some of the furniture in the hall. Jacob had already started the heating and the room seemed comfortable now.

"I am going to grab a quick shower before starting dinner" Bella yawned as she woke up from the afternoon nap. All of them felt asleep after lunch of BBQ chicken and carrot mash. Bella, Leah and Jacob were famished after the car ride to the patio and mini clean-a-thon.

"While you do that, I need to go for a run and burn off some energy. I don't like take outs too much! "Leah said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay" she muttered and saw Jacob was sleeping quietly in his room. She was lucky, now she could make the dinner without any distractions. He loved to annoy her by playing with food when she cooked.

Bella stood at the sink washing the veggies for dinner. She could see kids digging in the sand, people running in the evening. "After dinner, i am taking you and Jacob for a walk down on the beach " Leah said as she left the kitchen and was out from the door of the house.

Renee entered the kitchen and asked her as she was taking out the knife "where's Jacob?"

"Sleeping" she said as she started cutting the veggies."And Leah?" her mother asked her as she took out pots and pans for cooking.

"Went out for a run a little while ago.I assume she went down the beach. "Bella said as she put the veggies in the pan.

"No kidding, does Jacob eat like that at home too?" Renee asked as she saw sue coming inside the kitchen with her ears glued to her phone.

"Nope, he had been like that after he came home with me. He's still growing and needs strength after what he had gone through"

* * *

Jacob stumbled out of the house he almost tripped over the track for the sliding door. He was wearing his shorts and black sleeveless t shirt. He scratched the back of his head and then rubbed sleep from his tired eyes.

He had just a dream about his 17 th birthday before he woke with a start , whether it was real or dream .He was confused, but it had seemed too real.  
Bella blushed as she saw on seeing him yawn cutely like this. she saw some of the couples walking hand in hand as she handed him a cup of coffee.

 **A/n: Please please review !**


	39. Chapter 39

MY DESTINY

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **thanks corky ellems** **for reviweing , you made my day. :)** **thanks jessigirl82 for faving this story**

Jacob was humming the old tune, it was a long time she heard it. She had heard it on Jacob's 17 birthday. Both of them were sipping coffee as they saw Leah walking with a guy. They talked with each other animatedly for few moments. Suddenly both of them looking towards them and then headed towards the beach. Bella was confused with the turn of events, Jacob was about to follow them but then stopped .

He sat on the topmost step with his back to the railing and sipped his coffee. He closed his eyes while taking his next sip and tilted his head back.

She saw they were coming towards them now."Hi! Bella and Jacob, it's nice to see you two after long time "the guy smiled at Bella .

"Hi Chayton , it's a long time since we met " Jacob said drawing gasps from everyone.

"Leah was pulling my leg , isn't it ? It's nice to meet you. " Chayton smiled as he hugged his friend .

"Well, I would be lucky to meet Sam" Bella muttered to herself as she placed her mug down and went to stand beside her friend as the two guys chattered back and forth .

* * *

"How did he recognise him?" Leah asked Bella as they headed for a walk down the beach.

"Maybe he 's recollecting some things , he was humming a song that he had sung to me on his 17 th birthday few moments ago before you came ..Chayton was there too "

"Why did you take him to the beach before heading back to me?" Bella asked her friend as she saw the setting sun. leah was gulping as she saw bella looking at the beautiful sunset. It was so beautiful . The sky was now filled with purple and pinkish glow in the horizon.

"Can you believe it? Angela got engaged to Edward, her brother is friend of chayton. When he saw me the pictures on his cell..." Leah was cut off by Bella 's curt reply " I am not interested , Leah . I would have been more happy if she hadn't spewed so much hate for Jacob all these months when she had eyes for Edward "

"Let's go back, Bella. I am feeling little chilly " Leah said in a soft voice as she saw her friend trying to appear unperturbed .

"You are right ,let's go. "Bella replied as she saw kids going back to their home holding their parent's hands.

* * *

"Where's chayton ?" Leah asked Jacob as they approached the steps of the patio.

"He has gone inside to wait for Bella's mouth smacking food for dinner" Jacob shrugged as she saw Bella looking little disturbed .

" bells , does that sound good " Jacob asked with a smile .

"Yeah, it's okay. Let me help aunt Sue to reheat the food "Bella said while avoiding her gaze with Jacob's curious eyes.

"What happened, Leah?" Jacob asked her in a low voice after Bella went inside the house to talk with Chayton in the told him about Angela's engagement with Edward.

"Is she upset about it?"Jacob asked with a frown forming on his forehead.

"She is surely disturbed, but upset I think you should give it a rest. " Leah answered.

"When are you two going to close the door?" Sue asked her daughter as she went in the dining room to help Bella to set the table .

"Chako has probably started to pounce on food , don't know whether he will leave us some . "Leah answered with a sigh as she noticed jacob getting lost in thoughts.

It was getting chilly standing at the deck at the end of twilight . Leah dragged him with her to go inside the house before she caught cold .

* * *

"Thanks for coming so soon " Victoria slurred . She had escaped narrowly from Alice's gunmen's bullet.

"I am sorry "Riley whispered as he kept the empty glass on the side table. She was dozing off due to pain killers, the bullet had managed to pass just by her shoulder. He found her bleeding when he had reached with his rest of his men . He had killed the guy who had hurt her bit not before losing one of his men getting hurt .

"Why?" She said while trying to maintain her eyes open. "you saved me , I should have been more careful "

"I will you tell tomorrow " Riley said as he bit his lip in tension, he knew she would be pissed off at him after knowing the mess . He switched off the lights as he settled next to her thinking about the past few hours .

After he had run off somehow from Charlie's place, Victoria had called him and somehow mumbled where she was before the line cut off. He reached with his men and was met with rain of bullets as he went to save her .

* * *

Chayton rubbed his stomach after the dinner was over. "Thank you, the food was awesome". Sue and Bella laughed seeing his face. He was looking very pleased.

"Don't you think it's getting late for home for you ?" Jake mumbled as he helped taking the dishes to the sink with Leah and Renee.

"No, I am planning to stay here tonight. It has been such a long time since we met. What have you been up to?" Chayton asked Jacob .

"Just the usual, helping his father in running business. Where are you staying in NY? Leah told m about Angela ..?" Bella answered after she saw Jacob who was now still . He was helping Renee and Leah in clearing the dishes.

Bella tried to see the expression on his face but suddenly,now she was looking at Jacob's back facing her.

"I don't stay in NY. Angela's brother is my friend; he invited me to his sisters' engagement. Wanna see, I casually showed them to Leah. She gasped and told me she is one of your friends."He said as he offered his cell to her.

Bella nodded and teased him back "I am okay. We are so not in touch now. Did you like the guy? You can humour me a little as thanks for the dinner " Bella could see that Jacob was tense, his whole body was taut like he was wound loosely on a spring.

She was hurt that one of her best friend. She was now with a guy who had cheated her so badly. She would not have been deeply hurt if Angela had not been hell bent on proving Jacob on a lower pedestal few months ago.

Edward was none of her concern, he just stooped another low. He didn't wait long to start his disgusting mind games.

"uhmm .. That's easy. The guy was like a freaking disco ball with his shimmering silver tuxedo, like he was not pale enough at the first place. No offense, but Angela could use it for her big fat stone on her finger which was strangely dim in comparison " Chayton said in a sing song voice which made everyone guffaw.

Even Jacob couldn't help grinning a little to himself as he sat with the others on the couch. He saw Bella was looking happy now; there was no tension in her body as she started to make jokes about Angela's ring like Chayton.

He could bear that she was upset with her friend's betrayal , his felt little lighter as he let himself enjoy the surroundings around him.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked Billy. He didn't want him to come now when things were so messy. His men had managed to find the hideout and effectively sealed it as their team was involved for searching evidences in the hideout while he kept a hawk eye on the area around la push and Forks.

"He's with Bella and her friends, who have gone to la push " he sighed as he heard Billy leave a soft groan .

Billy still hadn't forgotten the wounds from his tribe , charlie guessed .

"I will come when he comes back to Forks. You won't be able to stop me next time, Charlie. thanks for the pic, both of them look so adorable .Night , Charlie"

 **A/n: Please please review !**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

 **A/n: Please please review ! it's quite a long time I heard from you all!**

"I can't believe you did... such a huge mistake" Victoria frowned as she pierced her nails in her forearm. She winced a little as the wound caused by Alice's bullet roared in protest at the slight motion. " you know that bitch's dad has made our next attempt literally impossible ,he has found our hideout ..even ."

Riley let out a sigh, he knew he was going to get such treatment from her , he was sorry himself that he couldn't what he wanted to do .In his haste of finishing the job , it had now become a big mess.

He didn't knew that Charlie was keeping tabs on his daughter and Jacob discreetly .

* * *

It had been an eventful night. Jacob just couldn't believe that she had been karaoking with him and Chayton . He remebered what had happened an hour ago in the living room as Renee and Sue looked us in wonder. They thankfully didn't break our fun as they joined and watched us sing in a carefree manner.

Bella crooned while holding an empty glass of wine in her hand.

 _For an English bird,_  
 _He broke my heart._  
 _I left, yep, left him._  
 _His dark deeds has exposed him.._  
 _I left, yep, left him._

 _With a heavy heart,I applied makeup on my face,_ _and broke up with my dear beloved._

 _I got up early in the morning and_ _broke up with my dear beloved who was a closet player_ .

She held Leah's hand as both of them then started to sing as he watched the girls dance.

Chayton then started to sing as he watched the girls dance

 _when did you do this ,without telling us?_  
 _what did you do after breaking up with him ? surely you are not missing him , girl._

When Leah crooned , they drew a surprised look on their mom's face as Bella came and sat near Jacob _._

 _For a few days I cried like anything, and then I deleted his number._  
 _When the tears dried, I went straight to a salon and had a nice makeover._

After Leah's turn , bella continued again to sing

 _I caught up with my high school girl friends._

 _I left, yep, left him_

As Chayton gestured him that he had to sing now finally 'this time' , everyone had sang .Jacob sang as he huddled next with Bella

 _Look baby, I feel whatever you did_  
 _is very very right._  
 _Forget the past honey ,the future is very bright._

To their surprise , Renee joined in to their impromptu karaoke revelry as she sang in quite a fair manner

 _I'm with you baby, we will party all night,_ _  
don't mind if I say a bit too much,_

Sue too joined her friend

 _Call him and abuse him verbally with choicest cuss words_ _  
Burn his all available_ photo _to ashes_

Jacob then sang again to everyone's amusement, he finally seemed to be now in good mood after he heard Renee and Sue sing.

 _Now that your stupid beloved is gone,_ _  
your cupid is alive again.  
Remove this stinky old label of relationship, and tell the world that you are single and are again having fun ._

 **Jpov**

 _Bella led a convoy of friends to the beach just as the sun lay low over the cliffs. Jared and I had already started the fire. So when they arrived, the flames were already 2 feet high. I started to go towards the parking lot when she arrived with her friends. Chayton followed assuming to catch a glimpse of the girls, trying to see my sweet beautiful Bella; I had been blabbering the entire time about her ._

 _"Hey ,Jake! "Bella called out as I rushed forward, picking her up and swung her around._

 _"Heya , beautiful!" I gave her a deep kiss before setting her on the ground._

 _"Happy 17th birthday"she said as she looked up at me and smiled brightly at me. I was in awe looking at her, she was looking so beautiful that it drew my breath away.."Bella..." I heard Chayton calling from behind. Our moment was broken and she moved away from me_ .

I once again woke up with a start.. I don't know why I couldn't remember after that . This was the second time I was having this dream after hearing a tune of a song .

The first time I had this dream I got to meet my old friend Chayton after an hour .

It was seven in the morning , I could run on the beach to loosen up my nerves.

 **An hour later**

Hot fresh coffee brewed strong in the air as Bella lay on her stomach, right hand hanging over the bed near her pillow ;almost reaching where Leah slept. She rolled over and stretched the sleepiness out of her body. Blood rushed into her arms and legs, she strained to know where Leah was.

She missed seeing sleepy Jacob. In the mansion, she used to wake up him for the exercises.

Mmm sleepy jacob was almost as good as thinking Jacob in her mind ; she had noticed him while drinking coffee on the steps of the deck.

"Hey, Leah!" Bella called out as she got up from the bed. "I am in the shower, hang on" Leah answered.

"Take your time, I will have a run "Bella answered back as she swiftly went through the kitchen and then out in the deck. Leah was truthful when she said that her mother spent most of her morning time in a chair on the deck.

She found Sue reading a well read book open in her hand and a mug in the other. The picnic table held OJ, muffins, toast and jam it was looking good but she could not find Jacob anywhere. Her mother Renee was in the bathroom like Leah.

"You seen Jake this morning?" Bella spun around in place to look back in the house and then down at the beach.

"Good morning to you too, breakfast?" Sue asked Bella as she looked up from her book.

"Jacob, he has gone for a run an hour ago with food his hands could hold and took off. Chayton left for his home though 15 minutes ago after he had some toast and OJ. "

"Oh! I will call him afterward "Bella replied as she searched for her shoes "I think I will have a run at the beach before I hop in the shower".

"Jacob told me that he was going to drown himself and put you out of misery. Was he really serious?"

"Nope, he's joking. I will bring him back with me " Bella said as she wore her pink sneakers and opened the door as she let herself out from the patio.

* * *

Bella saw no trace of Jacob as she broke into a light run . It was slightly chilly , she was thankful that the sun had started to shine quite brightly now .

She huddled her brown hoodie tightly to herself. The waves were bluish green as she continued to search for Jacob.

Finally after running half an hour, she found Jacob sitting near the shore. He was gazing at the waves pensively , he didn't look at her direction as she ran over to him.

Jpov

I felt someone running, but ignored it as I tried hard to remember the flashes which were coming to me as i was having my morning jog. When I saw the sand near me go down a little , I looked and found it was Bella who sat quietly near me.

"What happened?" She asked me in a whisper "You all right?"

I was conflicted whether I should tell her or not.

"Please, Jacob" Bella begged as she took my hand in her soft,small hands trying to comfort me. I let out a sigh as I got ready to break my hestitation and conflict.

It was time for me to spill the truth !


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **Destiny**

 **Hope all of you have a Happy New year !**

 **B Pov**

Jacob told me what he has been dreaming since yesterday. While running he got more flashes that made no sense to him .

"Is all that real?" he asked me at last , his eyes pleading with me to tell him the truth .

I let out a sigh. "Yes, it is. Looks like you your memory is slowly coming back. Don't worry " I gave my hand to him . He took it after a moment and then slowly stood up .

"You okay ..?" he asked me ,as his eyes searched mine like he was searching something,.

He let out a relieved sigh as he didn't find it ; He was so desperately searching in my eyes , the silence was making me tizzy.

" What are you thinking?"I asked him. I knew he was thinking about my and Angela's last confrontation .

" I am feeling hungry,let's go " I said as I dragged him. Both of us dusted our clothes as we started to walk towards the patio.

I sincerely didn't care about Angela's logic anymore; we have already lost enough time with each other .

"Don't worry, honey." He was smiling now,thankfully he didn't take the past to heart. "I am not going to forget you. Anyways you haven't changed that much."

"Really , do you think I am a beanpole now ? " I raised my eyebrow and teased him back as we started to walk hand in hand.

He stilled for a moment and licked his lips before answering "You were stunning even in my old memory and now you are fucking gorgeous . You are my home. You have saved me and stood beside me when no one was ... " I cut him off by placing my palm on his mouth.

His eyes widened a little by my sudden action . I licked my lips which suddenly felt dry before telling him the reason , "I don't want you to explain.. I want to enjoy every moment with you together. We have already lots of time already for no fault of ours. "

I dropped my palm to my sides but he took it in his large hands ; He kissed my fingers with tenderness and love that slowly heat had started building in the pits of my stomach .

"Thank you, Bella for giving me space in your heart . I thought I had lost it " he said finally as he lot go of my hand but now it was still tingling .

He promised me determinedly "I won't leave you ever . My heart will guide me to you "

My stomach growled at the very next moment , saving me from answering him . " I am feeling hungry ; let's race back home . " I shouted as I started to run leaving a startled Jacob.

* * *

 **TPOV**

"I can't believe it. " Victoria murmured as she put her cell down on the coffee table.

"What happened? We are not going..." Riley asked her but stopped as he saw her gritting her teeth as she paced the room.

They were getting ready for having lunch at a cosy diner few moments ago,but now it looked the plan was going up in smoke.

Victoria was looking lovely to him in her plunging black dress with a classic Elvis Presley quiff. "Guess what,Billy is planning to come down in Forks as soon as his son comes back from La push." she retorted to him at last .

"Why?"Riley asked nonchalantly, he couldn't guess the reason for creating so much fuss. Probably the old man want to see his son walking on his own legs again .

"He's coming to make him the owner of the company. The old fool is planning to reduce my share in the company . His lawyer told me to be ready to pack my bags nad be present when Billy calls . " she replied irritatedly when she saw Riley was not understanging her indignation .

Riley get out a gasp, no wonder she was in such a foul mood. "I will find out when that brat will come back ." he sighed as he loosened his tie and was about to throw it off on the floor but Victoria stopped him "That you will , but we need to go and have our brunch .I am starving"

* * *

"Bells, does that sound good?" Jacob's voice asked .The smile he wore told her that she had been caught staring at him .

"Does what sound good?"she went back again to eating her food . Looks went back between Jacob and Sue. She was widely smiling and replied with a grin "You are leaving with Jacob in a few minutes to stock up on food . When you get back, we will have lunch. He's going to be hungry."

" When he 's not hungry ?" bells muttered under her breath as she dug the fork to her last piece of food on her plate , leah giggled as he heard her friend's muterings .

After finishing their breakfast, Jacob and Bells went for grocery shopping at the store in La Push , Jacob pushed the cart and Bella tossed items in as they traversed the aisles while they checked Sue's list.

When their cart was almost full, they were now standing on the line waiting for their turn. Bella noticed lots of Quileute girls were throwing seductive glances at Jacob , but he hardly acknowledged them as he kept his hands casually on her shoulders.

"You were staring again ,too bad my sister was not around to see it . She would have lots of fun . " he grinned at Bells. Bells let out her tongue and poked him in the ribs as she muttered "I had zoned out . I was thinking and my eyes .."

" Too bad . Sue caught you this time " He answered cutting off her rant as he moved forward dragging her gently along with him along the line .

Suddenly worry took over him , "Are you thinking about ending thi.."

"No silly , you were humming the tune ; well there are pretty nice memories associated with it " bella cut him off as she bit her lip . Her face was turning red thinking about it .

Jacob let a relieved sigh "okay ..Hope I remember it soon ! It surely looks interesting..You are blushing "and gave her such a heart warming smile that Bella's breath hitched.

* * *

"So when is she coming back to work ? " Victoria asked Riley as he came out from the bookstore where Bella was working .

"She's has taken a week off " Riley replied with a frown. "What happened?" Victoria asked him seeing him in such a foul mood.

" Her boss was a hard nut to crack. I had to charm one of the temps ,can't say it's completely correct ." Riley answered as he dug as his hands in his pockets and walked with Victoria towards their car .


	42. Chapter 42

MY DESTINY

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

 **thanks corky ellems so so much** **for reviweing**

 **A huge wave from me to raven fan14 for faving this story**

 ** _Next morning_**

"Mac saw a guy who resembled him" Robbie told Charlie as he showed him the old photo of Riley on his computer . They didn't have recent pics of him right now. They were upgrading the photos in the records on the basis of they saw with the help of experts .

"He was in fairly easy disguise, with a French beard and Aviators "

"Was he alone?" Charlie asked as he drummed his fingers on his desk.

"He was with a woman and both of them sped away in an expensive looking car" Robbie answered dryly. "When is Bella coming back?"

"I think i will have to stretch her vacation a bit. I have to keep tabs .." Charlie stopped, he was feeling overwhelmed. Things were not simple as they seemed, he was getting a feeling that Jacob was in a big mess. His daughter was caught in the crossfire in helping him out of this unknown mess.

"Don't worry, Chief .She will be fine; no one can harm your little girl" Robbie squeezed Charlie's shoulder and then went back to his work .

* * *

 _JPOV_

 _I was happy as Bella led her friends to my birthday party . Her friends were chatting with mine._ _Bella was looking so adorable_ _as she noticed the bonfire with_ _awe. " It's so beautiful and big " Bella giggled as she leaned to me holding a glass of punch_ _in her hand ._

 _"Well, did you like the gift?" She asked while biting her lip. " I loved it " I muttered as I saw my brand new biker jacket . "You shouldn't have spent so much on it " it was fancy but sturdy ._

 _"Jessica's mother helped me. It was on sale honey , I spent mostly on the ...I loved the custom printing on it " she replied excitedly as she eagerly showed our names JB entangled in elegant cursive design on the pocket which would be near my chest when I would wear it._

 _"You_ lik _ed it? Say something "Bella asked_ _. "It's superb!" I muttered as I touched the letters with reverence. I didn't knew I had turned silent and was waiting for the day when my wedding ring will be on her finger ._

 _I got up suddenly as I decided to sing the song I had been writing for her since last two months. Bella was nervous but relaxed when I tangled my fingers in hers as we came in the centre of our circle of our friends ._

 **With the velvet threads of love ,someone weaves dreams in the valley of our future .**

 **The blossoms have changed their moods ,Like our budding feelings for each other**

 _We were slowly swaying as I continued to sing_

 **Just like warmth of spring , your eyes..eyes**

 **Now slowly opened new secrets,emotions..**

 **Like two dewdrops walking and playing on the branches .**

 **I'd keep walking with you like pearldrops**

 **Opening into each other, carefree** **and meeting each other**

 **When they get apart, their thoughts keeps on talking in their dreams**

 _She twirled around my finger as I followed her lead_

 **I'd be your shadow, I'd walk with you ...**

 _When the song ended Bella kissed me on the lips ._

 _I was happy that she liked my song that I had written for her. Chayton and others were grinning like fools when my song ended . I saw my Bella, she was blushing and smiling her beautiful smile making my knees go weak._

* * *

 _After the party ended , I had to take her to my house as she was dead tired after I dropped my friends at their house on my way to home ._

 _She didn't even bat an eyelid as she cutely dozed of on my shoulder , I had checked the Bella's glass but didn't feel funny when I tasted some of the punch from it ._

 _When my dad saw her passed out in my arms, he asked me what happened and I quietly I told him that she was dead on her feet after the party ended . He then called Charlie as I placed her on my couch. She was looking so beautiful with her lips apart. After the call ended, he announced Bella will be staying with us_ .

 _After that call ended , I took her in my room and placed her on my bed . I shook her gently trying to wake her up . She opened her eyes after ten minutes "What?" she muttered . "Change ..honey "I and handed her one of my old T shirts to change in_ .

 _According to Charlie's wish, I was sleeping on the couch. He didn't have to be worried , my dad was not allowing me to do any funny business._

 _Since that day when we nearrly caught in the room of her mother friend's house in Florida ; I was determined to be in her life as a boyfriend not a guy who was only after one thing ._ _I had decided to prove that I was for the long run ._

 _As I was thinking about all such stuff,_ _I heard small foot steps padding towards kitchen and then sound of running water_. _"Bella" I whispered ._

" _Oh sorry, Jacob! I was just getting glass of water .Please go back to sleep" she leaned over the back of the couch to give me as kiss on the cheek. "I wasn't asleep, baby .No harm "I reached for her hand and kissed back of it._

S _he_ _eyed my long form half folded in the couch and a frown developed on her face " oh, Jacob . I am so sorry .You go back to your bed and I will sleep here_ "

 _She was trying to kick me out from the couch but I stopped her as I squeezed her hand softly in mine "It's okay ."_

"What the hell ?" I spluttered as I woke up suddenly and found myself soaking wet . "Finally , you are up . I was trying to get you up past 15 minutes "Quil crowed .

I groaned that I couldn't see where it would have end , my head was hurting a little. No doubt , I was at last recollecting my old memories . Will I get it back again ?

. **A/n: Please please review !**


	43. Chapter 43

MY DESTINY

Bella slept soundly when Leah got up and went to change. After having some talk with her mother, she went out for her morning walk on the beach.

She was munching the muffins she had took while coming out. Her cell phone beeped and she saw the message that Embry was coming with Seth at their house in La push .

They wanted Jacob to be present there , she was in two minds , should she call or inform Bella first before calling .

She decided to compose herself while she wounded her long hair into a bun. As soon she did that, air whipped around her bare neck .

The warm ocean breeze was encircling her was reminder that she needed to go back home soon . She sighed; it was surely going to rain that day.

It was too much hot today.

On her way back at the patio, she tried to make Seth spill her something on call but he refused to tell anything .

Few minutes after Leah had gone for a walk , Bella woke up .

After showering and changing , she met her mother and Sue drinking coffee with muffins on the deck of the patio.

" Morning Mom , Where's Leah?" Bella asked as she took one of the muffins and took a cup of coffee that her mother had poured for her. "Morning , sweetie ? " Renee "I think Sue has an idea, don't you ?"

" She has gone for her walk "Sue replied while her nose was deep in a book .

* * *

"I assume she went down on the beach "Bella said as she started cutting the veggies for their breakfast.

"No kidding , does Jacob always eat like this at home too ?" Renee asked

Bella stilled for a minute then she replied "he's still growing" while stir frying the vegetables.

They were close Renee had observed. She noticed that both of them were working in sync with each other.

When Jacob was about to take something for breakfast , Bella without asking pushed what he needed .

It not only happened while her stay at Charlie's house and even heck it continued at the breakfasts here at the patio. They even had wore the same colour of shirts yesterday

Jacob too passed her the side dishes after she finished her toast without her asking .

Whenever they were close and free, they were in always contact with each other.

Jacob's hand , arm , shoulder were always grounding for her . She didn't understand what was stopping them to be a regular couple .

She could see her daughter was what Jacob wanted very badly , the way he looked at her she was not looking at him clearly mirrored his longing and love for her.

She knew Bella was hurt badly by him . But from what she learnt from Leah and Charlie , Billy was the cause of their dreadful break up.

Renee decided to talk with Jacob before she talked with her daughter about the matter .

* * *

"No! " Alice screamed as she saw Jasper fall down while trying save her from the bullets that were now raining freely . Victoria's men looted their consignment . The gun fight had hurt lot men from both sides. Blood was gushing from his side.

She didn't care about the deal as she dragged Jasper in the car while dodging bullets and firing at intervals. "Leave me and run" Jasper whispered to Alice as he somehow opened his eyes.

He saw Alice struggling to take him to safety of their car as a bullet whizzed past by his leg.

"No , don't you dare you leave me " she cried as she took some more Victoria's men down .

She was not going down without pegging her enemies down or two .Alice shuddered as she finally sat in the car after making Jasper lying on her lap.

* * *

"See Heidi .. Mom taught her a lesson "Victoria talked with her old medical reports. Because of Alice she has lost her unborn daughter years ago. She was 7 months pregnant when she was going to the medical store at midnight to bring medicines for James. He was down with high fever.

They had blackmailed him to make harmful drugs for them , he agreed but fell ill due to his conflict with himself .

He was one of the bright students in the university and was feeling guilty of doing illegal things .

After James refused to work any further . They had told him that they were going to wipe his little family .

Little did she know , that they were going to be right i their threats to them .

Victoria was about to inform the authorities but James fell ill on hearing Alice's threat .

Victoria wept as she remembered how Alice had pushed her when she refused to let James to work with them anymore .

She lost her child and after she got well she informed the constable .

She was in a shock when she found that her complaint was not taken seriously as the case was squashed by the dishonest constable .

Later she found that Alice had well placed connections with goons and officials , they could not even protect themselves from Alice and her gang if they continued to drag the matter.

James had broken down with her when he found that they could not even get justice for their innocent unborn daughter .

After that day, Victoria decided to do whatever it takes to take them down .

" I hope he dies soon " Victoria closed the reports , while she had got most of her revenge from Alice but in midst she had lost her James. It was fair she lost Jasper .

* * *

"What happened?" Bella asked Leah after she had dragged her into the room from the breakfast table. Jacob was bewildered on seeing them huddle to the room; he quietly followed the mothers in clearing the dishes.

"Embry and Seth are coming tonight. I asked Seth the reason but he refuses to spill "Leah told her as she laid down on her side of bed.

"Why? Should I call Paul or Emb?" Bella whispered to herself.

After debating themselves for few minutes, Bella decided to call Embry at last. She sat still as Embry told her the reason.

"Okay" Bella sighed at last as the call ended. Leah raised one of her eyebrow as she her friend dropping on the bed with a plop next to her.

"It's time for Jacob's last phase of tests. Though he is walking normally, he sometimes develops cramps . The medicine is working fine for Jaocb needs to be ..I can't believe how I could forget it "Bella said as she ran her frustrated fingers through her brunette locks.

"You are thinking about Vicky's men attack too, don't be harsh on yourself. Enjoy this time as a little break" Leah rolled on her side and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Bella head out the beach after her talk with Leah; she agreed that she needed to let loose her some steam.

"Have fun honey" Renee shouted when she saw her daughter getting ready for some time on the beach

As she made her way on the beach, she found Jacob was sitting in the middle of the beach. He was young but his life had made him stronger than his years in many ways. He was sitting still staring into nothing.

Many girls young and old were sitting on the beach bored holes in his body. All of a sudden he stood up and ran for the water.

He dived over a wave and then disappeared. He took long swimming strokes and was swimming away from the beach.

Bella plopped her bag in the sand and straightened out her towel next to Jacob's sunglasses hid where she was looking but she stared hard into the ocean at the figure swimming back. He swam until his arms and hand hit the edge of sand.

Jacob then crawled until he was half way out of the surf. The water from his hair were sparkling like diamonds in the sun.

Water dripped from his hair and face down the lines of his neck. She followed them closely , the drops joined others on his chest tracing the contours of his torso.

As Jacob rose to stand from kneeling position , bella noticed that all of the muscles of his core rivers of water rushed down his legs and got lost in the waves breaking around his feet.

Bella's mouth was open on seeing him like this as a thought sprang to her mind 'I want that ' She was sure he was surely more than better on the mend.


	44. Chapter 44

My Destiny

Jacob strutted up the beach while shaking the water from his hair and kicked sand with each step.

He smiled at her when he caught her looking at him . The world seemed to slow down to Bella as their eyes locked .

"Hey Bells "

She didn't reply him as she was still staring openly at him. The world had not gone normal for her yet. Sounds retuned, the waves crashed again and things went to go back to normal after a few minutes. She finally replied "yeah ..I am good "

Jacob let out a sigh as he joked with her " You were staring and were totally zoned out "

" And why not , you are sort a beautiful " she deadpanned and caught him off guard . She then continued " But if you don't get something on your tan skin, you are going to burn. Then we will have to spend time inside "

He thought it was not a bad idea , they could watch movies all day long lounging in the hall of the patio. The best part would be she will in his arms as they continued their movie marathon.

"Yeah.. "Bella repeated loudly this time as she tried to gain his attention. "What ...?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sit down so I can get some sun block on you"

"Okay " he responded skeptically to her. He knew it was too good to be true. He was cautious as he was not about to pass this up.

She tried to ignore his huge show of spreading huge amount of lotion in his hand which he then lathered on to hers . He quickly rubbed the remaining lotion on his arms and legs.

Bella stared back at the ocean and tried to ignore the female population who were glued to them especially Jacob's movements .

"A little help please ?" Jacob asked as he indicated his back.

"Can I ?" she asked him making sure he was not joking . He nodded as he slowly laid down on the towel . She could feel all eyes which were on him ,except hers as she covered his back.

To her dismay, Jacob was letting out a low moan after few minutes .

"What happened, did I hurt you ?" she quickly questioned as she looked at his back now .

"You are too good " he answered . She then threw herself into moving up to the muscles of his neck , listening to the symphony of sounds that he made reaction to her touch.

He was so at ease under her massage that he was oozing in the sand . He was feeling relaxed more than ever. He thought of asking the favour when they were finally together.

After she finished , she mirrored his position on the towel next to his .

"Thank you hon' , now I won't burn " He replied as he kissed on the shell of her ear making her shiver.

Jacob found the bottle on her towel and held it out to her "Returning the favour and all that" he bounced his brows suggestively.

"You will get yours but I will decide when. Don't worry " she played back at him.

"So what's your plan?" he sounded miffed as he noticed her began to sit and take out a book from her bag.

"My plan is to sit here and read. I will take rest and do nothing. I am on a vacation "she put her glass on and fell back on her towel."If I really get hot, I will go cool off in the water ."

She knew exactly how to press his buttons .

She quietly giggled as she read her book . Jacob was thinking hard and was quiet for long time as Bella read her book .

He squinted hard into the sun as he thought hard about her plan . At last , Jacob rested his arms on her bent knees, one hand holding her wrist .

He bit his bottom lip nervously " There is a flaw in your plan . You should be in water right now "

"Jacob " her voice was both a warning and a question. She knew that he was upto something . By the look on his face , she guessed it was not good.

"You are really hot ,to me at least , so you should be in the water " he had her up over his shoulder easily and started walking towards the ocean. "Jaco..ob , put me down " Bella cried . She slapped him a few times on his back but he kept going on.

" Stop ! " she cried as she flapped her legs a little .

"You need to cool off. Remember you didn't let me to pass the favour , honey " he unceremoniously shifted her in his arms when the water reached his waist. There was nothing she could do now to avoid going in.

"Jake , Stop! "

He cradled her to his chest , then he gave her a small toss and she went under the water. Bella came sputtering to see him slowly retreating back to the shore. She cut through the water to get to the shore before he did. She screamed "Jacob black... You meany "he stopped and glared back at her with humor on hearing the old name.

"You going to tell daddy on me ?how old are you ?" he teased her . "It doesn't matter. You dropped me in the ocean "Bella was almost near him , water was at her waist. She passed him pouting but he grabbed her arm pulling back to him .

They were now chest to chest as he gazed deep in her eyes. She pushed him away as a wave hit them. He readjusted his balance and she countered with a shove that made him fall back allowing her to escape from him. "You just didn't .."

"Like you just didn't take me here to and try to drown me " she called over her shoulder.

Suddenly in a flash , she felt a warm arm around her waist pulling her back to his body. He spun her round.

Exhilarated shrills of happy laughter squealed from her . They played and splashed, pushed and pulled trying to get the other off the feet while waves broke around them.

Slowing down their speed after sometime , both of them waded out away hand in hand from the beach as they let the surf push them together.

Bella latched onto Jacob's side for balance more often than needed which made him very happy inside as he led her back to the beach.

"Jacob ,Embry and Seth are coming here in the evening " Bella said her back facing him as she gathered her things.

"Who told you ?" Jacob asked her as he turned her around making her face him . She was little tense now , all their happiness from moments a few minutes ago was slowly leaving her.

Jacob kissed her forehead to loosen her up . It worked as she slowly relaxed as he let her lead to the patio as she filled him in what Leah told her .

* * *

"No , you can't.. " Alice cried as she tried to make Jasper open her eyes and talk to her . His blond curls shaking as Alice shook him hard .

The doctor called staff to pull a distraught Alice from her husband who was lying still in bed .

 **A/n: Dedicating this chapter to my readers , thanks for the 16K+ views . So any guesses - Jasper is alive or dead ? Feel free to Pm me about what you think**


	45. Chapter 45

**My Destiny**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

"Open your eyes, Bella "Leah told her as she eyed Embry grinning at her . "There's nothing to be afraid of ,dear "

"He's completely fine but he will still need care for some more time " Embry said as bells opened her eyes after being coaxed from her friends.

"I was afraid. Few days ago Riley's men had attacked...us "Bells cried "Thank God! He's okay "

" Bella ,we didn't come only for Jacob.." Seth came in front of their group .She had guessed right, there was more to it for the two for coming here.

She remembered how Riley had hurt Jacob for the first time ,he had looked so crushed at that time .

He was so frail and Riley's blows were just adding to the scores of bruises already on hi.. it was with sheer luck that he was not broken in their last run in with his men.

Unknown to her thoughts crossing her mind, Seth came and placed his arm on her still shaking shoulder .

"I hate to say it but Victoria will be going out all now. Billy is going to come to forks come soon to see Jacob . Paulie told you to be careful " Embry said his back facing her while keeping his eyes on Jacob who was running outside the beach.

Heeding Embry 's advice , he had left soon for the beach when his check up was over. He wanted to be fit for Bella as soon as possible.

" Did he tell anything else? I have to go to my home one day.. " Bella asked Seth after she cleared her throat. "I can't leave my dad hanging like that "

" You can go home after a week .Rachel's sent few things , which will be enough for now . Here's the list "Seth gave her the paper.

* * *

After Bella just had returned from her room , she saw Jacob and Embry coming towards home from the beach .

He had removed his shirt and had tucked in to the waist of his shorts. Absolutely nothing distracted him including all the stares he got from .

They were mostly the females they were just passing .Jacob's body was glistening in the setting sunshine making him look even more desirable.

His legs fought against the give of sand as he reached the deck of the patio. He twisted and shook out his arms to cool off the perspiration. Bella looked down towards the floor as she heard their footsteps.

Her mother came in the room while chatting with her friend on her phone .She was grateful that her mother didn't notice otherwise she would have hard time for her tell tale blush on gawking at her demigod of her... _boyfriend_.

"Catching up , gone well ? " Renee asked Jacob as the two friends sat on the steps of patio.

" Of course it went well , Bella was there when we were catching up until Leah literally fell out of the door " Embry grinned at Leah who was glaring back at him.

"Duh , Seth and I had to talk about you "Leah retorted back cheekily .Embry eye's shined with playfull eagerness "What did you say about me ? Nobody can resist my charms "

Bella rolled her eyes at seeing their playful bickering as she went out "Really, most of the time I want to throttle you "

She high fived with Leah on seeing Embry grumble "Very funny " as he bumped his shoulder with Jacob who has trying very hard to control his laughter.

"Where's Seth ?" Jacob asked . Before Renee could reply ,she was cut by Sue 's voice that came from the kitchen " Come fast , Renee "as things clattered and fell in the kitchen with a bang.

"What happened ? Leah come with me " Renee ran with leah . "I am going too , maybe they need some medical help " Embry left leaving Bella and Jacob in the living room.

"Should we go behind them ? "Jacob asked her timidly after sometime , Bella was silent and was staring at some paper . "BELLA " Jacob raised his voice a little , she came out of her thoughts .

She looked at him with an uneasy look and then handed him the paper she was holding few moments ago.

"So our classes start again?' Jacob asked raising his eyebrow after he went through the list .

"Yes. Seth brought it "bells replied as she got up from the couch and gasped . Jacob too stood up and squezzed her shoulders gently

Seth was being brought in the room with his weight being supported by Leah and Embry. "What happened ?" bella asked after they had made Seth lie on the couch . His hair looked so messy that it looked liked birds had once made their nest.

Leah started laughing as Seth groaned feebly . "You won't believe it. He didn't listen Mom's instruction and our popcorn maker exploded with a blast . Now , we can a buy new one for the patio "

"Aunt Sue made sure he's going to pay for it . Wow ,You sure made a grand start here " Embry replied with a straight face which made Leah snicker.

"yep, you are lucky she didn't make you clean the mess. Rachel makes Paul clear the mess in the kitchen he makes "Jacob whispered as he eyed flustered Renee and Sue coming out from the kitchen and head towards their room

"Kid's you can order for takeout , we are going to have a little rest . " Renee shouted .

"Don't even ask, Bella. It was a complete disaster "Leah replied as she noticed her friend's bewildered look on her face. "I am ordering chicken tacos and roast vegetable tacos for all "

"NO! I want grilled lobster or salmon for lunch "Embry shouted .

"Why don't you go out and have some at a diner. We want something fast , my stomach is grumbling " Leah snatched the phone and ordered their food .

" I just hate those freaking tacos , Seth I am going to eat yesterday's leftover Belgian pork belly bao"Embry left the room leaving everyone glaring at Seth.

* * *

" I will have my revenge ,Victoria "Alice vowed as she saw love of her life being finally lowered deep in the ground . " I will make sure , you won't even get burial as I will throw your body to bloody sharks "


	46. Chapter 46

**My Destiny**

Thanks Corky ellems for the lovely review .

Thanks Sherry B , Ana Q and piage for following this story .

"Finally it's over" Renee squealed happily with Sue, they had woke up early in the morning to make the kitchen in order. "I am never allowing my son in kitchen" Sue said as she sipped her pineapple drink with hint of mint that Renee had made.

"It was an accident, he didn't knew your appliances needed certain criteria to be met before they start working" Renee laughed as she sipped hers.

"Yeah, that chef son of mine is so used to fancy appliances and all, that he can't function without one" Sue snorted "Its pity they are not a couple yet"

Renee was hovering around the bookshelf and turned around ."Who's ? Your's or mine ?" she asked as she finally took a book " Embry was quiet flirty with Leah last night "

"She didn't give her time of the day, it's hard to impress my girl " Sue rolled her eyes

Renee agreed with her friend as she sat next to her friend who was looking at the sunrise . It seemed calming and peaceful to them as they watched sun spreading its golden reddish hues across the waters like a veil .

"I know bella and Jacob were quite close one time. She wa s completely broken when Jacob's family took off unannounced. "Renee sighed at last .

"I know, Leah told me about it "Sue squeezed her friend's hand "Billy made him leave for that shrewd Uley "

"I know her true happiness lies with him, my baby is still reeling after what that Edward did .It did quite a number on her. Jacob looks decent, but I want to know how ..."

"Jacob's a nice guy, I have watched him since his childhood. Believe me , that boy has no mean bone in his body ."She defended Jacob " I have never felt pretty much violent against anyone than that spoilt brat Edmund "

* * *

Renee was in her place when Jacob returned from his morning run. Bella wasn't awake yet "Bella up yet this morning ?" he asked while coming up the stairs from house .

"You two never stop holding hands or hugging when you two are close . You were holding her hands when you fell asleep on the couch after watching a movie together . What's going on between you two?" Renee asked him while she passed him a cup of coffee.

Jacob took it quietly while biting his lower lip. He was debating what to reply to her as he sat down opposite her.

"Really .. Dad and Charlie have sent their own ideas regarding outgrowing friendship clearly and where they would like it to go "He cleared the thought that was coming in his mind and but become silent once again as he took a sip from his cup .

Renee could see that Jacob was debating with himself in telling his feelings to her. He was almost there; she needed to give him a slight push.

"She has not even forgiven you fully yet. Bella has not fully healed after that Edward mess. And what all has she needed you to be? " She asked .

"I will be honest and tell you that I would love to have your daughter more than just a friend, but I am not going to throw away our friendship. if she needs me as her friend then I can be that .I am with her as I am following her lead. I know I have unknowingly hurt her, I promise you that I am never going to push for something she is not ready for"

Renee's admiration for him grew with each respectable word he spoke.

Finishing his little speech, he cleaned his cup and left it hanging it to dry.

As she paused long, Jacob took some of the potato dips on a paper plate and went away to find a spot on the beach .

Bella held a hand over her mouth , holding in all the emotion that collected in her body while she had listened Jacob and her mother speak few moments ago .

She wanted to peek around the corner and kiss his face while he was talking . Hearing him that he wasn't going to risk anything made her want to crawl up in his lap .

After composing herself after a few minutes, she went to meet her mom " Morning , Mom "

"Morning sweetie , Jacob is out on the beach waiting for you "said Renee while her nose was now in a book.

"Really?" Bella faked surprise as she poured herself a cup of coffee " How is the kitchen now ?"

"It's now splendid like before . Jacob's a great kid. I like him; it's time that you two try to be together like earlier times. " Renee tried to reason with her daughter .

" I am starting to get it "her eyes found the bare back of Jacob sitting on the beach. He was always stronger than his years many ways. He was always like that since he was very young.

Jacob sat still staring into nothing. He was far from the happy guy now as she noticed his tensed body , clearly Seth and Embry's arrival had brought back the elephant in the room which they were trying to ignore while their stay here.

Like her ,he had suffered a lot too she couldn't deny it to herself . She decided to change what was between them .

"I am heading out to the beach for the day "

"Kinda figured " Renee murmured under her breath . Bella went in her room and dressed in black tankini top and skirt . It was, modest enough that she didn't need to cover up.

She then quickly packed a small bag with water bottles , couple of towels and granola bars . She felt she was finally started to take breathe in this vacation. A small way from the house, half away between the deck and water she found Jacob in his spot.

"Well hello dear, enjoying yourself" Bella asked "You looked relaxed sitting here. May I join you? "She looked at him with her corner of her eye while she tugged at her bag .

Jacob eyes widened taking in her form. He gulped and quietly nodded.

She was amused seeing him so tongue tied and decided to tease him " May be some other guy down the beach needs me hanging around, hmm, that guy around there seems just fine. Sorry to bother you "

He looked around and saw a guy running towards them,he was eyeing Bella appreciatively as she took first two steps away from him .

Jacpb hollered out in panic as his jealousy stated rearing his head "Bella , get back here " when she had taken third step towards the morning jog guy .

She giggled and came back to him .Jacob placed his arm around Bella's shoulder when she sat near him.

He just prayed that she didn't let it slide in front of him.

To his surprise she leaned her head on his shoulder, the guy cringed as he saw that his chance with the beauty fade away .

She saw Jacob's ego inflating as the guy changed his direction away from them "Can't handle letting someone else have me?" she teased him .

"No, thanks. I am fine having you as my own " Jacob replied while looking at her eyes with such intensity that her heart skipped a beat .

"How long have you been out here ?" She decided to change the topic .

"Maybe 15-20 minutes. " He frowned as she leaned away from the crook of his neck .

The sun reflected off her skin and she was looking really beautiful . Bella was gazing at the waves and looked so peaceful in his arms after such a long time .

The perfection of this moment was so wonderful , that it felt he was dreaming. It was devastating for his system of saving himselfaround her

"What happened ? You left early " She asked as she dig in her granola bar.

* * *

Alice had managed to take her consignment from Victoria's men . She was covered in blood and bruises in her fight with Victoria's men . She had managed to take her consignment from them and told her men to deliver to the correct place .

"But what about them, boss? "Blake , her old faithful asked .

"Have you any spare matches? I need a smoke before I do go with the rest " she coughed and dabbed away the blood coming from her side of the cut near her cheekbone.

Blake quietly gave his lighter as she whipped out her cigarette .

"Leave 2-3 guys with me , they will help me in my next step "Alice waved him to leave as she took a whiff .


End file.
